The Deneva Conflict (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: This is a sequel to The Day His Life Changed Forever (Kirk Family Chronicles) Enterprise is deployed to Klingon-Romulan-Federation peace treaty at Deneva. Kate meets Pike. Moderate lang. Star Wars/SG1 chara re-purposed for Star Trek story. Elements: kidfic, family, love, adult sex, abandonment, dad/daughter issues, parenting, humor, heterosexual Kirk/OC, Enterprise kids, Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is a sequel to The Day His Life Changed Forever (Kirk Family Chronicles). If you haven't read that story, start there or you may not get everything referenced here. This story takes place roughly one week after the Jedi have been destroyed and the Enterprise is being deployed to maintain order at the Klingon-Romulan-Federation peace treaty at Deneva. Kate also gets to meet Admiral Pike in this story. Please read and review. I try to add anything suggested in upcoming chapters. Technical advice welcome because Star Wars tech is definitely more my expertise.

CH 1 New Destinations

BRIDGE

Kirk pulls at the neck of his dress uniform. He hates official meetings from Star Fleet. He is a zillion miles from the actual meeting but still regulations have to been followed even deep in the Neutral Zone. He gives a quick nod to his First Officer, straightens his uniform, and activates the incoming transmission.

"Good morning Captain Kirk. Commander Spock." Admiral Archer acknowledges.

"Sir." They both reply in unison.

Archer is very concise and starts the briefing immediately. "The Enterprise is being re-assigned to Deneva for the first Federation-Klingon-Romulan Peace Conference. This conference maybe the only way to stop a full out war with the Klingons which the Federation is ill prepared for. Those Klingon bastards have been taking pot shots at every Federation vessel without impunity, discrediting our fleet, and making us look like the wimps of the playground. With the recent Nero event we are keeping our eyes on the Romulans as well. As the Federation flagship you will be the silent teeth providing security for all parties involved supported by several other Constitution class vessels. There is a rumor that Section 31 operatives will be on hand. The conference will take place four days from now so depart the Neutral Zone and get your ass to Deneva ASAP. There is a lot riding on this Jim. I need your people to be at their best."

"The Enterprise will not disappoint you sir." Kirk responds confidently.

"How is the Jedi situation progressing?" Admiral Pike asks from Archer's right.

"Stable. We have not had further contact with the Jedi at this time." Spock replies.

Admiral Archer looks slightly relieved. "You can tell me all about your exploits later. Watch your ass, son." Kirk immediately reads these informal comments and the prior mention of Section 31 as Archer's way of telling him they need to talk face to face. "See you in three days Captain. Commander. Archer out."

As Kirk reaches forward to end the transmission, Pike requests a word. Spock leaves to inform Sulu of the course change and assume control of the bridge. Pike waits until the room clears before beginning. "So how's fatherhood going son?" Pike asks laughing and Jim clearly knows this conversation is personal not professional. Pike has been his mentor since starting Star Fleet and as close to a father as he could have.

"Kicking my ass Sir." He says with a laugh. "She is so much like Lauren it makes me crazy."

"I heard that she resembles the Kirk side far more than the Shan side." Pike says pretending to be serious.

"That she does sir that she does." Kirk says in a sing songy joking voice. "But apparently you didn't know the Shan side that well than either. Combination has proved to be deadly."

"Karma's a bitch ain't she." Pike laughs at the thought of Kirk getting back tenfold what he gave at that age. "On a more serious note, did Kate have any information on Lauren's whereabouts?" Pike questions. He knew that Jim secretly still loved his wife and that is probably why he never moved on after she left.

"No." Jim says tugging at his collar clearly uncomfortable with this topic. Pike reads the Captain's body language and decides to back off for now. There will be plenty of time to talk at the conference.

"I look forward to meeting her. Star Fleet is a buzz with the newest edition to the family. Kate must be extraordinary for her reputation to precede her after only a few weeks in this galaxy. The prior genius level repeat offender from the Kirk family took 18 years to get on Star Fleet's radar." He says with a smile.

Kirk laughs at this comment and bows his head remembering that day with Pike at the Shipyard Bar. "Kate has a much more thorough parole officer than I did Sir. We are working on genius level student at the moment."

"Good luck with that." Pike says not believing a word. "_She must really be giving him a run for his money_." Pike thinks. "Can't wait to meet her. Pike out."

Kirk exhales loudly and slumps in his chair. It has been a long day. It's time to get back to work and leave this Jedi shit behind him. He starts toward the turbo shaft to change into his regular uniform but not before unbuttoning his collar.

SMUGGLER'S RUN

The kids were all sitting around Smugglers Run after school. They had decided to name it that after Kate announced that "the place" was a lame name. The tossed around several options like "Safe Zone Six", "Rec Dec Zero", and "Hidden Hidey Hole" but ultimately agreed on Kate's suggestion of "Smuggler's Run." Kate had regaled the group with stories about a similar place she visited in her galaxy with the same name. She said it was a secret base in an asteroid field where smugglers had carved out caverns from the inside of the asteroids and hid their loot in there. The name did resemble their place because it was filled with stolen items like furniture, replicators, and other such discarded stuff from the Enterprise. John wasn't sure is he believed her but for a girl she was fascinating and a little scary at times. She could be all girly, cute and slightly annoying with Joanna and Erika; however, she could almost out run him, take a hit in self defense class from Ronin, and could swear like a sailor if the occasion called for it. He was never interested in Erika, Joanna, or girls in general but Kate was different.

All of a sudden a song comes blaring out of Kate's comm unit. It is definitely one of Kirk's old twentieth century things from the beat. "Does this thing work like a radio also?" Kate asks referring to the music pouring from it. The group starts to laugh at her.

"No silly. You have to tap it to get it to connect to your dad." Erika says

Kate stares at her quizzically for a minute before asking, "How do you know it's Kirk?"

"See we were using clips of music to let each other know we needed to see them. Everyone picked a song and it was like a code , you know, to let us know who was calling." Cameron explains. "The parental units caught on and tried to be cool like us." He says doing air quotes around the word cool.

"Dude they suck at it that." Ronin comments about the cool thing. "Now we each have a song to let us know THEY want us for some reason. Lame asses." Ronin says.

The first few beats of the song come on again and Kate taps the device to connect to Kirk. His voice comes through clear and strong on her comm unit. "Kate. You need to get back to our quarters now." He says flatly.

"Fine." She says exhaling deeply. These comm units are worse than comlinks. At least comlinks you can shut off and pretend not to know you got a call. Unless your comm unit was broken, there wasn't a place on the ship someone couldn't reach you. "Hey what was that song by the way?" Kate asks.

"Blondie. One way or another. Now hurry up okay. Kirk out."

The kids get quiet for a minute. Kate is always in trouble for one thing or another and recently has been adding to their share of comm calls to come home immediately. They try to keep her in line but some of the stuff she wants to do sounds like so much fun before they actually do the deed. "Sounds ominous." Erika replies.

"Yeah whatever." Kate says getting up from the pillows she was sitting on. She tries to figure out what he could possibly want. She has not seen him since breakfast and that went okay she thought. "I'll be back in 30."

John nods his head at her comm unit. "Let's check out his song first," he says scanning the Galactic Computer Network or GCN as everyone calls it. He finds the songs and brings it up. The snappy little tune belays a deeper message. The first lyric pisses her off but does bring out an unintended laugh as it starts with "_One way or another I'm gonna find ya. I'm gonna getch getch getcha._"

"Is she saying getcha or catcha ya?" Kate says laughing. She is so annoyed but can't help but to laugh. She laughs a lot as a defense mechanism to hide her feelings. This has gotten her into more trouble but she can't seem to stop it in the moment.

"He's trying to be funny." Joanna giggles.

"Dude I don't know about funny but he is definitely letting you know not to fuck up." Ronin laughs annoying Kate more.

"Shut up. I want to hear the rest. This is kinda funny Kate. It's like a secret message. My dad uses _Georgia on my mind_ and not some creep stalker song." Joanna says and everyone burst in to laughter.

Kate makes an overly pronounced frown and rolls her eyes. "Yeah real fuckin funny until it's YOUR dad." She says not realizing she used the 'D' word. She still calls him Kirk unless she forgets to be an asshole.

"Shut up." John says listening to the song laughing. "Listen," he says backing up the song to a part where the singer comments '_and if the lights are all out. I'll follow your bus downtown. See whose hangin' out.'_ This causes everyone to roll on the ground laughing making Kate exhale and raise her eyebrows.

"He's is gonna be UP YOUR ASS." John laughs. "Wouldn't sneak out when he is on gamma shift that's for sure if I were you." He howls.

"This is not fucking funny." Kate says trying to act pissed but laughing during each word. "I'm outta here." She says walking out leaving everyone laughing hysterically. She wants to be pissed but keeps letting little chuckles come out when she thinks about it. She had to come up with a kick ass song for him. It'll take time but it has to be good. He can't one up her. She hits the keypad to their quarters and sees Kirk sitting at his desk not looking thrilled. "_Jesus Fucking Christ what now_." She thinks but has learned to keep some things to herself around him at this point. She decides to try levity to feel him out. Sometimes he's just pissy about work and not her. "Really? A stalker song to let me know you need me." She says flopping on the couch and flinging her leg over the side. "Joanna's got _Georgia on my mind._"

"A warning that nothing gets by me on my ship." He says holding up her PADD with her last history term paper on it.

"_Fuck._" She says to herself and throws her head back on the couch with a groan. "He really reads all 20 pages from 6 kids in one night on top of all his other duties." Kate says staring at the ceiling.

Kirk lets out a little snicker realizing how wrong she pegged Spock. "Spock is very thorough in all his tasks. You seriously thought that only 5 pages in when you start with" he scans to page six of her essay "filler filler filler. Let this just be done with this. What should I do over the weekend? Not this paper. Ha. Ha. Maybe watch a movie.'" He reads directly from her term paper. Kirk looks at her exasperatively. He continues reading to make his point, "I should be trying to beat John at sprints next week. No more holding back. Ronin always leads with his left when he tries to leg swipe. I can so take both girls out at once." He reads it like it is a journal entry. "And this goes on until page 18 where you finish up with and I quote 'I so gotta get a pair of sneakers like Erika except in blue. Pink is definitely not my color.'" He lays the PADD on the desk in front of him. "Did ya think he wouldn't catch it?" Kirk asks surprised. He thinks this is actually funny. It was something he would have attempted at her age but never thought about it.

"I used quotes and everything." She defends her work with a slight chuckle. "I think I even used a few colons for bonus points. It ran through spell and grammar check fine."

He sees her let out the stifled laugh and realizes he needs to take action. "You think this is funny?" He says in a joking tone but with a serious face. Kate can't wipe the smile off her face even though he sees her trying desperately to. "Well you can redo this and provide a second essay of superior quality on _How the Coalition of Planets Treaty_ differs from the _Charter of the United Federation of Planets?_" He says clapping his hands together and laying them on his desk in a very Captain like tone.

This takes all the levity out of Kate and she sits up pissed on the couch. "That's gonna take all weekend?" She whines and sees she is going to get no pity from Kirk. "Fine I'll do the other 12 pages before Monday." She acquiesces.

"And the _How the Coalition of Planets Treaty_ differs from the _Charter of the United Federation of Planets_ essay after that." She starts to whine again but his scowl quickly shuts her up. She has spent an entire week with him and really doesn't want to do it again so soon. "I'd start now." He suggests and picks up his PADD to start doing the paperwork that has accumulated all week.

"This is ridiculous." She huffs grabbing the PADD from his desk and walking into her room. "_Han_ _can't come too fucking soon._" She thinks as she gets started. From the other room that damn Blondie song comes pouring through the quarter's speakers and she knows he's laughing.

"That's not funny." She screams and hears him snicker at his desk

About three hours later John and Ronin came to her door. "Come." Kirk says and looks up to see the two boys standing in the doorway. "Kate you have guests. Five minutes and then back to work." He says and turns back to his PADD.

Kate comes out of her room and rolls her eyes when she sees John and Ronin. She takes both their arms and drags them into the hall for privacy. "Dude. Where did you go? We waited like forever." Ronin says leaning up against the wall. Kate shoves her hands in her pockets and rolls her feet so she is standing on the sides of her shoes. "You got caught with that history paper didn't ya?" Ronin says and Kate rolls her eyes and gives him a smirk.

"Told ya to just do it." John says sighing and leans against the other wall. "I knew you'd get caught."

Kate blows a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and says, "Whatever. It was worth a chance but now I am fucked all weekend." She frowns at the two boys.

"Kate. Finish it up out there." Kirk yells from inside their quarters.

"I gotta go. I am almost done with the first one but Kirk says I now have to so some compare and contrast thing about the Coalition of Planets vs. the Federation." She pulls her hands out of her pockets and ties her hair into a loose ponytail. "I'll just do an all nighter when he goes to bed and be done by morning. He didn't say I was grounded or anything. Just that I had to get them both done by Monday." Kate turns to get ready to go back in.

John grabs her arm and says, "Just don't fuck up next week okay. We are arriving on Deneva and it is supposed to be awesome. You won't want to be stuck here while we are down there. I don't want you to." He amends his first statement

Kate face goes blank when she hears John. "_Why are we leaving the Neural Zone? Han is coming. We can't go._" She screams in her head but is so shocked she can't say a word at the moment.

"Now Katherine." Kirk yells one more time. His voice is getting a bit angrier through the door but Kate's ears are ringing.

"You better go in. Remember play it cool okay Kate." John says and activates the keypad opening her door. "You alright?" He asks.

Kate waves a hand absently at him and mutters, "Yeah. See ya tomorrow." She enters their quarters and sits on the couch trying to process the information. "_I can't be leaving. Han will never find me. What the hell are you doing Kirk?_" She thinks with all the color draining from her face.

"Kate, honey you alright." Jim sees his daughter and instantly is concerned. She has a glazed look to her eyes and has no color. Her breathing is rapid but shallow. "Katie bug." He gets up from his desk and crosses the room. He kneels in front of her snapping his fingers and calls her name again. When she doesn't respond Kirk taps his comm unit. "Kirk to McCoy. I need you immediately in my quarters. Something is wrong with Kate."

"On my way." Bones says and immediately leaves Sick Bay.

Kirk reaches out to touch her and she is cold. Kirk begins to rub her shoulders and keeps calling her name. She blinks several times and barely whispers, "I can't go."

He sees that she is slowly coming out of whatever is wrong with her and rubs her arms a little more briskly. "What honey? I didn't hear you." He takes one of her hands in his realizes it's cold and clammy. He begins to rub it quickly trying to warm it up. "Kate honey, I don't know what your talking about." Kirk says as Bones comes in the door.

Bones walks up to Kate and kneels down by Jim. "Sweetheart what is wrong?" Bones says running a tricorder over her.

Kirk stares a Bones waiting for the results but gives him the events causing this issue. "She was outside talking to Ronin and John and was fine. Then she came in and sat on the couch. She looks like she is in shock and can't respond verbally to me."

"Decreased blood pressure, rapid pulse, decreased respiration, confusion. These are all symptoms of shock Jim. What did those boys say to her?"

"I don't know." Kirk snaps back getting defensive because he is helpless right now.

Kate realizes that Bones is here and tries to snap out of her shock. She can't let them know something is wrong so she puts on a game face and lies. "I just got dizzy and all. I'm fine." She tries to stand but her legs are a bit wobbly. She has to focus on Kirk and Bones before they drag her ass to Sick Bay but all she can think is "_Why would you do this Kirk? Zala Tsu was right. You are trying to get rid of me. Why are we going to a planet when we should be waiting for Luke or Han. It can't be more than a few more days. Why would you lie to me Kirk._" She feels Kirk lift her up and forces herself to bury everything she is feeling and act normal. "I don't want to go to Sick Bay." She says wiggling out of Kirk's arms but holding on to him for balance. "Look you can be here in like two seconds so can I just go lay down and call if I don't feel better?"

They two men look at each other and Bones nods to Kirk saying, "Only if you go lay down for awhile."

Kirk helps her to her room and she pretends to go to sleep. She knows the two men are talking about her right now in the other room but she can only concentrate on John saying they would be on a new planet in three day. How was she ever going to keep Kirk right here.

Wookiepedia used as reference.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes. Please read and review if you like. Any suggestions will be appreciated. I am still using Wookiepdeia as a reference so google if you don't understand. I have also started the prequel with Lauren Kirk under the umbrella Kirk Family Chronicle. Check it out and vote for her fate. Enjoy.

CH2 Happy Family

CAPTAIN'S QUARTER'S

Kirk knows there is something wrong with Kate. "_At least it's not Jedi shit._" He thinks to himself staring at her on her bed from the desk in the living room. She has not moved from that bed since Friday night when John and Ronin came by except to eat or go the bathroom. She also hasn't spoken. Although he loves her, Kate frustrates Jim to no end. He is trying to be patient and help her through everything but she can be so hot and cold that he is often stumped with what to say to her. He suddenly remembers the parenting manuals Bones downloaded for him the day she arrived. He is desperate for advice but is tired of running to Bones or Samantha O'Neill. He quickly finds the entries on his PADD and scans the titles. '_Star Fleets Guide to Happy Children on Constitution Class Starships'_ is the first one he sees causing him to chuckle. He saw right through the entire psyche test they gave him and doesn't think Kate will be any different. "_Who wrote this shit anyways_?" Kirk asks himself and sees Dr. Pamela Whitmore-Green pop up as the author. He doesn't know her but Whitmore-Green states she doesn't have kids in her biography. "What the hell could you know lady?" Kirk says aloud and flips to '_How to Talk So Your Kids Will Listen_.' This is written by a guy named Peter Jones. It is a simple title with an author who has kids. Kirk decides to give it a try. He opens the first chapter and skims to where there is actually something of value to read.

"Children most often are able to confide in adults that aren't their parents because they think their parents will judge them, be disappointed in them or because the parent is unapproachable." Peter Jones states. Kirk doesn't think this applies to him at all and it is just telling him to go back to Bones or Sam which he didn't want to do in the first place.

Kirk exhales loudly and reads on. The next paragraph talks about making your child a priority. Peter Jones suggest for one to "spend time each day by turning off the GCN, telepresentor, and PADD's and engage your child in direct one on one human contact. This will create a connection between you and your child."

"If I spend any more time with her I think she will try to kill me Petey old boy." Kirk says and lays the PADD down. Fatherhood is really knocking him on his ass. He is trying to create the "balance" the rest of his team has with their kids but their situation is so unique. Both he and Kate have been thrown together not raised together. Bones, Sulu, and Scotty were able to slowly adjust to the changes but he had three minutes from when the blood test was taken to the results to adjust. Kate had about 30 seconds when he grabbed her off the transport. Well she at least has the other kids on the Enterprise. Kirk realizes that he is actually craving company with other adults. He hasn't played chess with Spock or really drank with Bones since she arrived. When he looks t his wife's picture on his desk he instantly realizes what else he hasn't done since she arrived. His reputation as a womanizer was so far from the truth. He actually enjoyed the playful banter stage of meeting women far more than the sex, although sex was great. Panic runs through his body for a minute when he thinks of having to be celibate for the next six years. He has very strong willpower but even the mighty James T. Kirk could not handle that. "_Fuck you Lauren. I bet you've shacked up somewhere and I am still sitting on my ass waiting for you_." He mentally thinks. Maybe he will take up the O'Neill's offer and go out on Deneva one night alone. "_God I so need to get laid with no attachments_." It has been weeks since he has been with a woman and maybe that will do the trick but it has to have no attachments. He doesn't think he can handle two crazy ass moody women in his life right now. He drums his fingers on the desk and decides they need to get out of that room. He prays she is almost done with the two essays because if he gives an inch she'll take a mile. "Katie baby, are you almost done with those term papers?" He inquires from the living room but he gets no response. He walks to her door and repeats the question. "Sweetie, you almost done?"

She glances up and shrugs. He motions for her to pass over the PADD and she does so wordlessly. It's pretty damn good Jim thinks as he reads the Coalition one over especially since she has had to research all the material because he has not went over it in class. He checks each page to make sure she is not cheating and decides she is done. "Did you fix Spock's essay?" He asks hoping she did that first and she nods her head yes. "Great. Let's get out of here and do something fun. Get dressed for the gym." He leaves her in the room once he sees her go to the dresser for clothes.

ENTERPRISE GYM

"We're not boxing again are we? I'm not in the mood." She says and he sees a small smile flash briefly on her face.

He lets out a chuckle and leads her to the far back left corner of the gym to a court. He starts to bounce a ball and explains, "I'm gonna teach you basketball. I loved this in high school and was on the team for a while." He quickly explains the game to a disinterested Kate and starts. She half ass plays and he can tell this is not really going anywhere. He tries a more direct approach. Fuck those parenting books he is going with this gut. "20 Questions. Why are you shutting down? What's happened Kate?" He says as she makes a move and scores a basket. "Nice one." He compliments.

"I think you're out of questions." She says and makes a play to steal the ball which he lets her do. She shoots but it bounces off the backboard.

"Aim more to the right." He corrects and shoots a perfect basket. "Fine, then you ask one. You are definitely behind in this game."

He sees a flash of something in her eyes but he can't tell if it's anger over the game or what's bothering her. "Don't need to know anymore about you Captain." She says frostily and following his advice making another basket. Kirk catches a pass noticing she has thrown the ball with far more force than necessary.

He passes the ball back to her. "So, what up buttercup?" He asks which usually makes her smile but this time she glares at him angrily.

"_You're like a nek with a bone_." She thinks silently knowing he is not going to stop unless she talks to him. Kate holds the ball and says, "Why are you forcing the Enterprise to leave the Neutral Zone Captain? Why are you trying to keep me here forever?" Her stare softens and her eyes dart back and forth searching Kirk's. "I thought I could trust you Kirk. I thought you would help me get back home but apparently you are no different than Zala Tsu. She was right. You are a faithless species who wouldn't trust the Force to guide you anywhere." She uses a normal speaking voice but each word is laced with anger and betrayal. Jim sees her gripping the basketball tightly keeping her hands from shaking when she speaks. She passes the ball to Jim again with far more force than necessary and aims slightly at his head.

Jim is shocked by Kate's revelation. He thought she was just pissed about the extra homework. Did she honestly think that the Enterprise was going to sit in the Neutral Zone and wait for Han Solo or Luke Skywalker to show up forever? He studies her eyes for a moment, her twelve year old eyes, and realizes yes she did. For all her demands and pleas to be treated like an adult he now sees she is only a kid and is handling this new information with a tantrum. Albeit she's throwing a more mature form of tantrum but it is still a child's tantrum nonetheless. She apparently had no idea what the Enterprise's five year mission really meant. In Kate's child mind he was supposed to stay in that spot, forever if needed, and wait for Han to show up. Jim remembers the day she sat on his couch and recalled the events from Sernpidal and staying put on her bench. The Enterprise was her bench. It was supposed to stay put until someone came for her and Jim has changed that. He is the moon crashing into her bench; destroying it and her life again and there was nothing she could do about it. Kate's eyes contained barely controlled rage just waiting to be unleashed on Kirk. He needs to proceed with caution in this conversation. Their relationship was just settling into something normal and now they would be back at square one where Kate hates him and blames him for everything wrong in her life. He needs to tell her the truth but a truth a child will understand.

"Yes, honey," he says in a placating tone. "We are on route to a planet called Deneva. There is a peace conference happening there in 3 days and the Federation needs the Enterprise there to make sure the Klingon's and Romulan's don't try to hurt each other. It's our job to," He tries to explain but she throws the basketball hard at his face and takes off running for the track surrounding the gym. "Fuck me! …. Kate." Kirk yells and runs after her. He easily catches up to her on the track and sees she is struggling to keep her tears in check. "Honey stop. I need to talk to you." He says jogging next to her and reaches for her arm.

"Fuck you." She says between gritted teeth, pulls her arm away, and picks up the pace. Jim increases his pace and jogs beside her. After a few seconds she says, "I trusted you. I thought you would help me get home. Me leaving didn't mean we couldn't still see or talk to each other. But that isn't good enough for you is it. You think that the only way is your way." She huffs slightly short of breath trying to talk and run at a quick speed. "I hate it here!" She screams and breaks out in a full on sprint.

Jim easily matches her and tries to make her see reason. "Kate, I had no idea you did not understand what was going on. I did not realize you thought we would be patrolling there permanently." When Kate turns her head and shoots him a condescending look, she loses her footing and tumbles to the floor gashing her knee on the pavement. Jim stops immediately and is it at her side. "Let me see." He says reaching for her leg.

"Get off. It's a scratch. I am fine and have had worse." Kate snaps back and begins to run again. The scrape on her knee hurts each time she bends her leg. It causes her to slightly slow her pace but the pain feels good. It gives her something to concentrate on instead of everything else in her mind. Kirk catches up to her and runs in front of her making her stop. "Move." Kate says firmly but without any emotion.

"No. I am sorry you did not understand that we weren't searching for a way home for you." Kirk says sincerely. "But I don't even know how to go about even doing that. Hell we still don't even know how you got here in the first place even with hyperspace travel. How are we supposed to send a message and to where even?" He asks as she looks up at his face. "I am not trying to trap you here. Yes I won't let you just jump on the next shuttle to the Sky River galaxy but I would love for you to see Han again." As she looks at his face Kate knows Kirk is telling the truth. Her body loses some of its tension and relaxes slightly with the anger slowly subsiding. "I would love to thank Han for everything he has done for you but I don't know how to right now sweetie."

Kate shifts her wait from foot to foot like she always does when she is ready to ask him something. "Can we try? I mean can we try to find a way to contact them?" She asks with those green eyes begging for a yes answer from him.

Kirk puts an arm over her shoulders and they start to walk back to the door. "Yeah. I don't know how but yeah." They walk for a few steps and he realizes she is limping a little from the scrape on her knee. He guides her over to a med station with a bench. Taking out a band-aid and antiseptic he fixes her knee up. "Right as rain." He comments when done and she throws her arms around his neck hugging him. "All better?" He says hugging her back.

"No but it will have to do." She says never giving an inch. Just as they get to their quarter's door Kate announces, "I don't actually hate it here. I was so mad and wanted to hurt you and I am sorry."

Kirk activates the keypad and as they walk in he responds by saying, "I know. I also know that you use the word 'dad' as a weapon. When you're pissed it's Captain, normally Kirk, and when things are really good you forgot to be an asshole and use dad." He turns to look at her. "That needs to stop now." He says in a calm voice. "I have never pushed you to use 'dad' but you need to decide what you are going to call me. I would love dad but settle for Kirk. This Captain thing though is off the negotiating table." He walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower. "Pick one." He says handing her a towel for the shower.

Kate swallows hard and is at a loss for words. That icky feeling is starting again because she knows he is completely right and she has to make a choice. If she calls him dad she is signaling for the world that she is now with them. Her old life is over. Captain she does only use to get under his skin. Kirk has been his name since she first met him. It's comfortable, easy, and familiar. "Let's go with Kirk for now. It's not that I won't call you dad ever but I don't feel," she sighs trying to think of what to say.

"Kirk it is then, unless dad rolls out sometimes. I will respond to that one too." He says smiling and gives her little nudge to the shower. "Scoot. And don't use all the hot water again." He yells as she closes the door. He opens his PADD and waits for her to get out of the bathroom.

SMUGGLER'S RUN

Kate is rummaging through the bag from the Jedi ship the next morning when Erika arrives at the hide out. She is so glad that John brought it here and not to her room. Kirk would shit if he found out what was in here. She laughs at that thought because he will shit when she gives them the looted stuff today. It has been a week and the adults are all still kinda pissed at her for the whole Jedi thing. She begins to separate the stuff into two piles.

"Kate!" Erika says excitedly entering the hide out. "We missed you! Learn your lesson?" She says joking but with serious expression.

"No. I just have to be better at not being caught. Hey did you guys go through this stuff?" Kate asks dumping the rest of the contents out on the floor. "I can't seem to find," her voice trails off for a second until she sees the backpack half hidden by their chair pillow. "Yes." She says excitedly opening the bag.

"What is all this….Holy crap is that guns, alcohol, and cigarettes?" She says inspecting the stash like it is alive and could bite her.

"And Sabacc cards." Kate says in a sing-song voice waving them. "I was hoping it was all here." She begins to stuff some items into the backpack. "It was a little crazy when I was packing up."

Erika sees a long silver cylinder rolling away. "What's this?" Erika says picking up the lightsaber.

"Don't touch that." Kate snaps pulling it out of her hands. "That's the most dangerous thing here. Stand back." Kate ignites the beam with a snap hiss. "It's a light saber." She says swinging it slightly. Kate sees that Erika looks panicked. "Look you can't tell anyone about this stuff." She says deactivating the light saber. "Okay." Kate says firmly.

"Yeah. Okay." Erika responds in a dazed voice. "Besides who do you think wouldn't have a problem with guns, alcohol, cigarettes, and gambling devices if I wanted to say something." She says it so straight faced Kate busts out laughing. Erika soon follows laughing hysterically. "Look we gotta go. School is in ten minutes." Erika says standing up grabbing the PADD she left last night.

Kate finished stuffing an array of items into the backpack and slings it on her shoulder. She follows Erika to the turbo lift but doesn't get off when the doors open. Erika looks back questioningly. "Don't worry about telling them I'll be late. They'll be comming Kirk about the time I reach the bridge." Kate says with a half smile as the door closes.

BRIDGE

Kate walks onto the bridge but doesn't see anybody from Alpha shift. She walks up to Lt. Sanders and asks where her dad is.

"Ready room." She says. "On Mondays they have staff meetings so our shift runs a little late."

Kate thanks her for the information and walks across the bridge to the ready room. She takes a deep breath before walking in and hearing Kirk say, "She left 40 minutes ago," before the opening door draws his attention. "She'll be there in 5 minutes, Kirk out." Everyone turns to look at her standing in the door. "Better be good young lady." Kirk says annoyed by her interrupting the meeting and skipping class.

'It is!" Kate squeals with delight and walks over to him. "I'd tell them I'm missing at least first and second periods." She says dumping out the contents of the bag in front of Kirk before he can tell her no. Everyone's face goes slightly blank as they stare at the jumble of tech mess on the table.

Kirk stands up and picks up the blaster lying on top. "What the hell is all this?" He says shocked.

"Peace offerings." She states in a matter of fact tone. "There is something for everyone," Kate remarks spreading the stuff out on the table.

Kirk all of a sudden realizes that this was the shit she was getting when they were trying to beam her out. "Are you telling me you were scavenging the ship for this as it was about blow? THAT'S why you wouldn't activate the communicator!" His temper is rising by the second.

"Naw Naw, Sir. The damage is done. It all worked out in the end. No pointin' yellin' at the lass now." Scotty says gently and picks up the nav com. He is inspecting it in his hands like it is a new born child.

"Sir, I think that's mine Sir. Security and all." Jack informs the Captain taking the blaster out of his hands gingerly like it's a loaded bomb. Once in his hands he begins to really scrutinize the weapon.

Kirk is fuming but his curiosity is also getting the better of him. He moves his chair over so that Kate is at the head of the table and examines the stuff in front of him. Although he doesn't want her to be a part of this, it could take weeks to figure out what this stuff does. With the peace conference two days away he doesn't have the luxury of time.

"You'll need these too." Kate says throwing the charging packs across the table at him. Everyone slides away from the table as Jack dives to catch the items.

"Jesus." Jack says dragging the word out while juggling the blaster and catching the charging packs. "Ever heard of WEAPONS safety?" Jack says balancing the two chargers and blaster shaking his head. "I'll expect a 10,000 word essay on why we don't throw WEAPONS to others by next class Kirk." He gives her a little scowl but somehow he still looks like he's joking to Kate.

Kate raises her eyebrows. "You seriously can't throw phasers?" She asks sincerely.

"Generally not a good idea." Jack says spreading his toys in front of him.

"Huh." She says with a slightly shocked expression. She purses her lips before saying "Dude these things are so much sturdier. I can't tell you how many times I have dropped"

"What is it exactly besides a gun?" Kirk cuts her preteen wandering mind off and gets her back on track.

"Oh. Ok. It's called a blaster and is essentially a particle beam gun. You switch the safety off there," Kate points to a button near the trigger "and shoot. It has a bite but little to no kick back like a sonic pistol. It can kill or paralyze depending on the setting. It is the most common weapon and comes in size from hand held to cannons on starships. They are loaded with the charging packs."

"Han gave you that?" Kirk says dejectedly resting his head on his fist. Kirk can't decide whether he likes this man or not.

"Yeah." Kate says like he is stupid. "We were always armed except during diplomatic functions. Well the kids at least weren't packing at dip funcs."

Kirk makes a rolling motion with his hand. "Moving on," he says. There are times he truly thinks she did live under a rock. He imagines this Han like a twentieth century pirate complete with eye patch and peg leg.

"These are Bacta patches for you and Bones." Kate says handing Spock one of the two packs of gel. "Corran Horn used to say that 'if there was a spark of life bacta will save you.' It's a bacterium that can be eaten, injected, rubbed on, anything really to treat wounds. The bacteria treat all illness and injuries regardless of species. There are even tanks to bathe in to treat the most critical cases. It's really the only thing we use for medicine because it treats everything."

"Fascinating. What are the biochemical components of," Spock questions but Kate cuts him off.

"Dude I just use the stuff." She says like he is stupid getting snickers from around the table.

"What's this?" Kirk says picking up a palm sized hexagon and examining it.

"That's a holographic communication unit. It lets us sent messages across space in real time using three-dimensional holograms. Larger units with more power use hyperspace so you can have basically have instantaneous communication from one end of the galaxy to the other. It stores messages also." She flips a switch and a teen girl and boy appear. The girl says "Where are you? He's gonna be pissed if you're not back in 10 minutes." Kate stares at the image for a long second before shutting it off. Her hand shakes slightly as she takes it from Kirk and gives it to Scotty. "Little easier to get bitch comms here because you don't have to see them pissed." She says trying to use humor to get over the internal struggle she is having. Kirk rubs the small of her back for support. He can tell she is having a hard time with the personal stuff. "Be careful. It's the only recording I have of them now."

"Aye lassie I will." Scotty says.

She stares off for a second remembering that conversation with Jaina but quickly gets back on track. "Uhura this is a PUT or personal universal translator. We use them for trade and diplomatic meetings both honest and covert. It allows anyone to verbally communicate in about two thousand forms of communication. You add a language chip and then you understand what everyone is saying. This one was hotwired by Ghent to contain about 500 of the most common languages. I kept losing the chips." She explains the reason for it being hotwired. "If you put in an ear piece you can be a spy. Zakarisz Ghent was a legendary slicer so it probably won't look like a regular PUT but it will do. This is a VoxBox which gives you a real time translation of a language. It is mainly used for people who can't speak Basic like Wookies or Gamorreans and such. See Shyriiwook is damn fucking hard to speak." She glances at Kirk who scowls but she quickly goes on. "Watch. You put it on here and viola." She clears her throat and says "don't judge me" and makes a growling dog like sound. When she activates the device and makes the sound again it is a garbled version of hello. She shrugs, "Trust me works better if you're a Wookie."

Kate signals over the Scotty with her head. "Sulu and Chekov that is a nav com or navigational computer, astrogation computer, navicomp. They go by a ton of names but they are how we make the calculations to jump to light speed. They give you the safest route and quickest route to someplace. You put in your coordinates and go. I thought that maybe you could somehow retrace the jumps we made to get here back to the Senex sector which is in the 9th quadrant near the Rimma trade route. It might give a direction at least to send the," she gives a drum roll "emergency beacon." She pulls out a small square slightly larger than the comm units they are wearing. This is an emergency beacon with both New Republic and Jedi signals. Han combined them so when they were activated either side could track it." She sees them staring at all the new toys and then back to her. "I brought all this stuff up because Kirk told me last night we had a treaty to broker and sometimes things can get rough. This stuff could give us an edge." Everyone murmurs a different response. "Also I thought it would also help to get a signal to Han and Luke faster." She bites her lip questioningly and shifts her weight between her feet. Alpha crew is not sure what to say and look to Kirk for an answer.

Kirk sighs deeply. "_So that's why you came clean with this. Just another way to try and get back to those damn Jedi. God what am I going to do about this. You can't ever go back and we aren't gonna go looking either._" He thinks but says "I'm sure it will help a lot honey," getting a deep sigh out of her and a smile. He has to get her mind off the Jedi. "You said everyone got something." He gestures to the blank space in front of himself. "What did I get?"

"Me! The brains of the operation," she says with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. Maybe now Kirk will give her something to do besides term papers and math equations.

Kirk lets out a chuckle. "Get to class." He says hooking a thumb towards the door. When she has left the table gets serious.

"Sir, this technology is far more advanced that anything we have encountered so far. It will give us a superior advantage over the Klingons and Romulans during the conference." Spock concedes. "I was wondering how you did not see this before now. She could have only beamed it back on board before the Jedi ship was destroyed. Only one signal was transported so she had to come aboard with it."

Kirk thinks back to the moment he saw her on the transporter pad and realizes she did have at least two bags with her. In the moment however it did not register that she had them. "I dunno Spock but at least we have them now." Kirk makes a mental note to ask her where the bags were all week before she gave them to the crew.

"Sir, we aren't actually going to try and send messages to the Jedi are we?" Uhura asks holding up the emergency beacons.

Kirk clasps his hands in front of himself on the table and does what his job requires of him. He makes a command decision. "No. No one is to tell Kate that but no. We cannot risk a third border conflict with the Jedi whose technology far surpasses our own. We use the technology she gave us for the defense of the Federation from the Romulans and Kilngons. Understand. Dismissed." Everyone nods and replies with 'yes sirs,' and the meeting ends. Jack stays at the end of the table. Kirk assumes a more relaxed posture sitting sideways with one leg crossed over the other and drums his fingers on the table looking at Jack. "Opinion."

"You made the right call for the Federation but if she ever finds out she will never forgive you." Jack says without of trace of his usual humor. "I was amazed at the knowledge she had about all this stuff."

"Ya. Couldn't tell us how to save a life with Bacta but could sure plan how to covertly take one." Jim rubs his face with his hands and groans. "I hate those fucking Jedi. You pick up on all her 'we have a treaty to broker' and 'give us an edge' shit." Jim leans forward on the table locking eyes with Jack. "She truly thinks that she is going to be a part of this conference."

"She sees this all as a game she plans to win." Jack says seriously.

"So we need to make sure she never does." Kirk responds and is given a nod by Jack.

*****Nek-also known as Cyborrean Battle dogs were originally bred as an animal weapon for war. Their necks were filled with armor and cyborg implants making them fearless and increased their balility to fight in battles.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

CH 3 INANE ORDERS

BRIDGE

Kirk sits in his command chair this morning a little stiffer than normal. They are approaching Deneva and the Peace Treaty. He thinks the Klingon's are war mongers and is very uneasy about how these next few days are going to play out. He knows his crew can handle their Birds of Prey in a fight but is not looking forward to testing his hypothesis. "Ve are approaching Star Base 10 Keptin" Chekov announces.

"Docking coordinates received" Sulu says as Yeoman Rand hands him a fresh cup of coffee. Kirk waves it away.

"Contact Commander Burke and let her know the Enterprise is at her service. Spock you're with me." Jim commands and the two men walk towards the turbo shaft and their meeting with the Star Fleet brass already assembled there. They only go one level until the turbo lift stops for another crew member. The doors open and Kate walks in. "Problem?" He says in an official tone. He is all business today and Kate better not give him any shit while this conference is going on.

"No but I was hoping I could go down to Star Base 10 and check it out. I wanted to check out their commissary and," Kate explains as the turbo starts to move but is abruptly cut off by Kirk.

"No. No personnel are being granted shore leave until after the conference is completed and the visiting dignitaries have left Federation space." He says in a clipped voice.

Kate lets out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not personnel and it is a Federation base. The Klingons aren't even here yet." She reasons.

"Katherine I am not having this discussion. Go to class and I will see you later tonight." Kirk says in a no nonsense tone walking briskly to the transporter room. "We are having Admirals Pike and Archer for a formal dinner so be ready at 7." Kirk commands stepping up on the transporter pad. "Energize." He orders before Kate can push him any farther. He is tense enough today already without her pre-teen antics. Kate just stares at him as he beams away.

STAR BASE 10 CONFERENCE ROOM

The Star Fleet brass was waiting for Kirk to arrive before starting the meeting. Kirk quickly surveys the room taking in the meetings participants. In the room was Captain Lucas Raynor from the USS Alexander, Captain Rollin Bannock of the USS Excalibur, and Commodore Katha'sat of the USS John F. Kennedy. Also attending are Admirals Pike and Archer, Commander Alicia Burke, and Doctor Marcus. It was a pretty impressive assemblage of officers and Kirk was glad Star Fleet selected Raynor, Bannock and Katha'sat as back up. They were brilliant captains with capable crews. He was stunned however to see Carol Marcus. He had not seen her for a year and wasn't sure of her role here. Kirk and Spock take their seats as the meeting begins.

"In the next 6 hours four Klingon Birds of Prey will be arriving along with four Romulan War Birds to Deneva. Everyone is equally matched in theory with firepower so watch for itchy trigger fingers. One slip and this goes south fast. The main purpose of this Peace Conference," Archer says peace like he has something foul in his mouth, "is to ensure we don't have a two front war. With the destruction of part of our fleet at Vulcan, we don't have the firepower yet to even defend against a single conflict let alone two hostile parties at this time. The construction of replacement ships has taken more time than expected. Surprise surprise. War is eminent with the Klingon's boys and girls but we are hoping to stall them long enough to build a fleet capable of defending the Federation. The Klingon's are asking for ridiculous concessions on their end. Be prepared to hear that they want to include the Parthis sector in the neutral zone to quote 'keep the Federation from any unprovoked attacks' on their territory." Pissed off murmurs, bitching, and general unrest fill the room after Archer's comment.

"Captains," Pike's sharp voice settles them down. "This is obviously unacceptable but compromises are going to have to be made from all sides. The Federation Council is sending Ambassador Sarek of New Vulcan to lead the negotiations."

Archer takes a deep breath and begins using a condescending tone for the next part. "The Federation wants to be perceived as the nice guys so this conference will have certain elements not traditionally used in these situations. For each of the next four days a schedule of has been drawn up," Archer signals to the PADDS in front of the assembled Captains, "for each of you to follow." He waits for the shit to hit the fan as they read their orders. He had personally selected these Captains and knew he'd be getting backlash from them. If they would have blindly accepted the orders they were receiving from the PADD now, they would not have been chosen.

"What exactly does shore leave mean in this instance?" Commodore Katha'sat is the first to ask clearly angry that Star Fleet is meddling with her command of the USS John F. Kennedy. She stares angrily at Archer.

"Exactly what you think it does Commodore. In order to encourage the notion that we are peace loving explorers," he takes a deep breath and prepares for the bitching, "each Captain will be required to allow shore leave to their personnel on a designated day for no less than 8 hours. The ship's Captain must be part of the shore leaves approved and appear to enjoy themselves." Archer can barely get the last sentence out before the bitching starts. In a matter of seconds all the Captain's begin to talk at once in a cacophony of noise.

"We are supposed to go fucking fishing with 8 hostile vessels cruising over our head and pretend like they don't exist." Bannock states hotly and throws his PADD on the table with such force that it is a wonder it didn't crack.

"Who the hell will be commanding the Alexander when these bastards decide to end the conference early with a shooting match and I have a skeleton crew. What fucking liberal mind back in San Fran signed off on this?" Raynor bitches.

"I have every faith in my crew but this is asinine. Who came up with this fucking brilliant idea? Nogoya?" Kirk asks feeling his temper rise with each word.

"Captains this only gets better!" Archer says sarcastically loud enough for them to hear over their bitching. "On the third day of the Conference a formal reception will be held requiring all senior officers and their families to attend." The noise is deafening in the room as each Captain declares flat out mutiny at their orders.

Pike tries to quell the rising tide of dissent. "I don't agree with it any more than you but the fact is when Star Fleet opened up the options of families aboard starships it allowed your children to be in danger 24/7 just like any officer. They feel since we parade the happy family around at ceremonies, this is nothing more than another ceremony, and will promote we are peaceful."

"No. This is a flagrant misrepresentation of the statute. Yes there will be times the Enterprise is engaged in battle but I will not bring my daughter or my senior staff's children into a KNOWN hostile situation because some fat ass Star Fleet liberal on EARTH things its good PR. Sir" Kirk yells and stand up from his seat. He gets nods of approval from the other Captain's in the room.

"You will Captain Kirk along with everyone else here. The Klingons have agreed to do the same with their children and we will not look like we are scared of them. You will think of the reception as one of the worst fuckin' family reunions you have every attended. Pretend it is filled with all the relativities you hate for four hours if needed. The next day it will be over and everyone goes their separate ways." Archer commands then in a softer tone. "I have chosen this team for their, shall we say creative command ideas. May I suggest that the number shore leaves granted be impacted by the numerous maintenance issues plaguing your ships? With as poorly as your ships are running I would be surprised if less than 50 of your crew can even qualify for shore leave based on their performance." Archer suggests. "The reception is non-negotiable though. If you glance down to the actual negotiations schedule, I have taken the liberty of assigning one commander to be the liaison to the other ships. First Officers, when your captains are attending the conference or on shore leave, you will report to the liaison Captain for orders in the event of conflict. Make the best of this and three days from now you can officially send your compliments to Nogoya and company with my official signature. Until then we have orders. Star Fleet did not assign you a wife and kids with your duffle bag so cowboy it the fuck up people. Your have your schedules. Dismissed." Archer yells and walks from the room. Pike, Archer, Marcus, and Burke leave the room while the other Captain's and their First Officers remain seated. They allow the door to close before they begin talking amongst themselves.

"This is bull shit." Bannock yells standing up and knocking his chair over. "You wanna know why we are ill prepared for a war with the Klingons? Nogoya and her like minded cronies." He states pacing back and forth briskly. Jim and Lucas stare at each other but are holding their anger in check better than Bannock.

"First off I suggest closing ranks and figuring out what to do with the kids." Raynor says. "My first thought is to pull the ship with the actual Captain on it behind a picket line of First Officers. Every one of us feels their First Officer is completely capable of commanding their vessel or they wouldn't hold that position." The room is silent as everyone listens to Raynor. "I suggest the ship with the Captain gets the kids for the day. Each one of us has devised a plan to protect our children in the event of an actual battle which ultimately involves getting them off the ship no different than any other crewman if required. It would be easier and safer if one ship was evacuated than four floating around during a gun battle. If those bastards start something the Captain enacts their escape protocol and then joins the action." There are murmurs of pissed off agreement between everyone. "Bannock looks like you have romper room duty tomorrow followed by Katha'sat, me and then Kirk."

"That still leaves the reception." Katha'sat states the obvious. "Any ideas?"

"We say no. Just flat out say no they aren't coming to the reception." Kirk says. "Let Nogoya tell me to my face how Star Fleet has the right to use my daughter in any way. I may not have gotten her with my duffle bag but they cannot tell me how to raise her once she was delivered."

Bannock has cooled down now and is trying to add solutions to the problem before them and not just bitch about them. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We still have three days until we have to deal with that. If the conference lasts long enough for the Federations reception we make a unanimous decision on the matter regarding our kids." Bannock's suggestion doesn't fix the problem but they have other things to worry about.

"Agreed but I will not force my Senior staff to comply with this decision. Besides it will be far easier to deal with five kids at the reception than fifteen." Kirk states getting nods from everyone else. The four Captains draw up battle strategies for the remainder of the morning. When they feel they have prepared enough they shake hands and return to their respective vessels.

ENTERPRISE READY ROOM

The tension is palpable in the room as Kirk finishes briefing his senior staff of Nogoya's requirements of Star Fleet at this conference. "I will not require any of you to participate in the reception three days from now and I expect your refusal letters on my desk by this evening. I will sign them and Nogoya can deal with me directly for any insubordination claims because I signed off and it will not impact you." Kirk states clearly angry to be in this position. "My hands are tied but I do not expect yours to be."

"What about Kate? You are just flat refusing to take her?" Jack says seriously.

Kirk shakes his head in defeat. "It has to be unanimous between the other Captains and we are not crossing that bridge until we come to it; however, we decided that you will not have to make that call as previously stated."

With all the Captain's and senior staff at the reception it would be prime for an attack." Jack states. "I suggest that we send the kids planet side either way until we are back aboard the Enterprise."

Jim stares at everyone at his table. "My brother and his wife live on Deneva. I will arrange a visit that night for the kids. So unless anyone else has some fucking fabulous news for me today you're dismissed."

ENTERPRISE RECEPTION ROOM 1900 hours

"God I can't wait for this to be over." Kirk thinks as he takes another sip of wine waiting for dinner to be served. He is tired and it has been a long day. Tomorrow is going to be even worse. The Klingon armada has arrived and everyone is on edge; everyone that is but his daughter who for some unknown reason is being the epitome of grace and manners since she arrived to the dinner 5 minutes ago. Kirk sees Dr. Marcus from across the room but doesn't approach her because of Kate.

Pike finally makes his way over to Kirk and Kate. "So this is the famous Katherine Kirk. I have heard a lot about you." Pike notices the slight wince she had when he used her surname and glances at Kirk. Jim gives him a subtle head shake and Pike re-directs his attention back to Kate

"Admiral Pike I have heard nothing about you." She says extending her hand. Jim chokes on his wine and is about to say something but Kate cuts him off. "My dad has only said you were a great friend and mentor before we arrived. Things have been a little crazy around here for the past three weeks." She confesses getting a chuckle out of Pike. "I am hoping that once the Federation has forged this Treaty with the Klingon and Romulans and things get back to normal I can finally hear stories about him. Our conversations have tended to be more centered on me."

"You had a lot of time to catch up on." He agrees. "How is life going on the Enterprise? Like it. She's the flagship of the Federation." Pike asks.

"I love it. Dad has been so great helping me adjust to life in the Milky Way galaxy. I've learned boxing, and basketball and am adjusting to the food you eat made from thin air." She jokes smiling and wraps and arm around Kirk's waist laying her head on his side. "I guess the replicators have been the thing that has taken the longest to adjust to."

"You didn't have that where you were from?"

"Gosh no but because of that sometimes the meals were not as palatable as they always are here. I can't tell you how many times we ate burned meatloaf. Kirk is definitely a better cook than Han ever was." Kate smiles and takes a drink of the soda she is holding. Dinner is finally served and they walk to the table.

Kirk holds Kate back a step. "Gosh no. Who are youand what have you done with my daughter." He comments with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not complaining but where has little miss diplomat been hiding the past three weeks."

She smiles sweetly and whispers, "Leia, Han's wife, was the Chief of State for the rock I used to live under. I told you I could hold my own at dip funcs oh I mean diplomatic functions. You will owe me." She says as he pushes her into the table.

"No I will just expect a higher level of behavior and decorum in the future." He whispers back amazed at Kate's ability to switch from moody twelve year old to refined young lady as soon as the door opened to the reception. It also hasn't escaped his notice that she has been referring to him as dad all night. He can't decide if she is becoming more comfortable with the term or just playing nice. Either way he will take it. She is very polite at dinner eating without complaints and only speaking when spoken to. Kirk is about ready to send her to sick bay for a checkup to make sure she hasn't been body snatched.

Suddenly Kate leans over and whispers to him when the other adults are talking and not paying attention to them. "Tell the blonde bimbo to stop staring at you like you are a piece of meat. She has been way to obvious all night." Then much louder, "I was just telling my dad that this is way better than studying all night." Kate says for everyone to hear. She knew whispering was polite and wanted to clear the air and let them know she was whispering about. This gets a chuckle from both Pike and Archer.

"Well it is almost time for bed so 10 more minutes okay." Kirk says light heartedly but the look he gives her tells her to watch her step. She smiles sweetly back.

"So tell me about this Jedi issue." Archer states directly and to the point as coffee is being served. "Do we have anything to worry about."

Pike notices Kirk stiffen and his quick glance to Kate but she is already giving her two cents.

"Never sir. The Jedi are guardians of peace throughout the galaxy. They are no threat. You can't possibly," Kate says empathically until Kirk cuts her off abruptly.

"I think that your ten minutes are up sweetheart. It's getting late and time for bed. Gentleman, ladies, if you will excuse me momentarily I will be back after I escort my daughter to the door for bed." Kirk says standing and taking her arm.

Kate is furious but decides nothing will be gained by making a scene here. She gets up and starts walking to the door but turns quickly to add, "They will be your allies if you let them," before exiting with Kirk. "What was that all about?" She snaps as soon as the doors close. "I won't let you bad mouth them."

"That is an adult conversation young lady and it is time for bed." Kirk states sternly. "Dawson, please escort Kate to our quarters and if you don't mind hanging out and watching the telepresentor until I return in about an hour I would appreciate it." Kirk kisses her on the forehead and abruptly walks back into the dinner leaving Kate fuming in the hall.

The room is silent when he re-enters. "Problem?" Archer asks taking a drink of his coffee.

"No Sir, but my daughter's opinions about the Jedi are not up for discussion." Kirk seats himself and takes a drink of his coffee. "I have submitted all reports concerning the matter and will continue to submit any new information I receive. Whatever they came for we stopped them from getting it. We also got a whole lot of technology that should keep the boys at Star Fleet busy for years. It is boxed and ready for delivery to the scientific research department at your convenience." A quick glance at Carol Marcus' face confirms what she is attending the meeting for. She came for the Jedi technology.

"Captain your daughter," Archer

"Has been through enough Sir. She, as you can tell, is adjusting well but needs to work on living here with the Federation and not with the Jedi. She is a twelve year old child Sir not a member of Star FLeet. How many twelve year olds here could actually explain anything more than basic book knowledge of engines, weapons, and transporting. She is no different. She was able to point out the items I was able to scavenger from the Jedi ship before beaming out before it exploded. She has no idea how to actually do anything with the items except to turn it on and directly use it, Sir." Kirk states closing the conversation lying through his teeth. At least this matches his official story submitted to Star Fleet. He had altered the details to make it appear that both he and Kate were beamed over by the Jedi using a portable transporter. Sulu had fired warning shots but the hypernet blew out its hyperdrive and they escaped right before it exploded with as much technology as they could. Kirk also had replicated the Jedi tech and was sending that to Star Fleet instead of the actual devices. He was not going to be unprepared if they showed up again and his people were loyal. After Admiral Marcus' betrayal and Section 31 being brought to light, Kirk's steadfast beliefs in Star Fleet's positive intentions were still there but he was choosing his confidants with more scrutiny.

Archer finishes his coffee and fifteen minutes later the dinner is over. "Have your people meet me at the transporter with the Jedi technology and get good nights sleep. We are all going to need it." He extends his hand and Kirk shakes his and Pike's as they exit.

"Dr. Marcus." Kirk says finally getting a moment alone with her. "I didn't realize they were sending you to retrieve the Jedi tech but any chance to see you again is a welcomed opportunity."

"When I realized the Enterprise was involved I volunteered to come get it." She flirts coyly. She leans in and whispers, "Captain, I had hoped for a more intimate encounter but there is still time." She smiles provocatively at him and then leaves the room to meet Archer at the transporter room.

Kirk is still attracted to her and his thoughts linger back to the brief time they were a couple. If things don't go to hell in a hand basket over the next three days he might comm her and not go out alone on Deneva after all. He unbuttons his collar and heads for his quarters and a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning this is chapter has mature content but nothing more explicit than watching prime time TV. Read and review. I really would love your thoughts.

CH 4 KIRK'S GET LUCKY

ENTERPRISE CORIDORS

"Just stop Kate." Kirk warns as she follows him on his heels complaining the entire time. Although he enjoyed their little banter at home, it is starting to wear thin. He has a long day ahead he isn't relishing.

"I just don't see why we have to go visiting the _Excalibur_. The Enterprise is more than capable of protecting us in a battle." She reasons.

"I agree but they are called orders and we follow them." He says walking briskly out of the turbo lift.

I'm not one of your crew Kirk!" Kate huffs causing him to backtrack. He takes a step towards her and she backs up into the wall. She would never admit it but when he is in Captain mode he can be a little scary; Especially when he is mad. She is still trying to find the line in the sand with him. With the Jedi incident she definitely crossed it and she doesn't want to go down that road again.

"No you're my daughter which gives me far more leeway in disciplinary action." He says tapping her nose with a pointed finger. She squirms slightly under his stare and words. "Follow orders and be good. I'll see you tonight" he says and then kisses her forehead good bye. "You are representing the Enterprise so turn on those sparkly dip func skills you used last night little miss diplomat." He yells over his shoulder using her slang for diplomatic function. Kate leans backwards against the wall and blows a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. This peace conference is really making Kirk hard to deal with. She can't wait until it is over and they go back to roaming the galaxy and looking for Han. He seems much happier and less Captainy when he doesn't have to deal with Star Fleet. She waits outside the turbo shaft for the other kids who show promptly at 0730 hours.

"This is freakin' nuts." Ronin complains to his brother and gets a quick clip to the back of his head by Jack and a glare. Kate snickers but tries to hide it with her hand as Ronin rubs the back of his head. "I mean just because the Captain is off the ship it means we aren't able to defend ourselves?" Ronin complains.

"We could kick the _Alexander's_ and _Excalibur's_ ass in a fight." John says defending his brother's stance and gets the same thwack upside the head as his brother but with Jack's right hand this time.

"I don't make the rules only follow them. Besides the teacher over there is really great. Excellent. You're gonna have a ball." Jack says with his characteristic sarcastic drawls as the kids step on the transporter to be beamed to the USS Excalibur. Kate still is not totally thrilled with the beaming thing. Yeah it would be awesome if you need an emergency evac because you could die anyways but to purposefully explode each atom in your body and then try to assemble it was crazy to her. She also loved the thrill of flying in the open stars. It was probably the thing she missed most here.

"What's he like?" Erika asks getting ready for beaming.

"Tall, slight green tint, pointy ears. Friends with Spock. You'll love him. Energize." Jack commands with a small smile.

"Dude a Vulcan!" John says and his voice gets all warbled because of the beaming.

If Kate didn't know better she would have thought the beaming did not work. The room was identical except for a tall man with dark hair in a yellow command uniform had replaced Jack. "Welcome aboard the _USS Excalibur_. I am Captain Bannock. If you follow me I will get you to your job so I can get back to mine." He says and abruptly turns on his heels and leaving the room. The Enterprise group quickly follows him down the hall almost jogging to keep up with his pace.

"Kinda spry for an older fella," John whispers to Kate causing her to burst out laughing. Captain Bannock shoots a look over his shoulder to see what is going on. In less than 3 minutes Bannock has them in the room and is gone. As usual Kate sizes up the room and make snap judgments based on what she sees. There are 15 other kids, 7 boys and 8 girls ranging in age from 6 to 16. Some of the kids definitely look friendlier than others.

"I am Alroan. Children of the Enterprise place take your seats. We are precisely 2.5 minutes behind schedule due to your delay getting here." The Vulcan says flatly without any trace of emotion.

"Transporter traffic jam." Cameron quips and draws a few chuckles but not from Aloran.

"Take an empty seat and let's begin. The Treaty of the Coalition of Planets," Aloran begins to lecture as the Enterprise group finds seats. There are two together in the back and Kate signals for Erika and Joanna to take them. She walks up to the front and takes a seat between two girls: Elizabeth Bannock has long strawberry blonde hair and Da'thal with the typical black pixie cut sported by Vulcans. As Aloran drones on Kate is starting to appreciate Spock's half human side. By lunch she has decided it makes Spock downright cuddly. Lunch cannot come too soon and everyone breaks up into their ship groups to eat before going back to class. It has been a really long day and the grass is definitely greener on the Enterprise.

"Oh my God I thought today was never going to end." Erika whines exiting the transporter room.

"Dude it was the sound of his voice. If I paid too much attention I fell asleep." Ronin says. "John and I have been kicking each other all day to stay awake when we saw the jelly neck head nods starting." He laughs showing little red marks covering his shin where John had kicked him.

"I am so glad we aren't stuck with a single teacher all day." Joanna confirms entering the turbo shaft. "At least when they ramble on I know it's only like an hour until someone else comes in. That was too much like regular school." As they exit the turbo shaft she asks, "We gonna meet up in Rec Deck 3 in an hour?" The kids all agree entering their respective rooms to be there soon.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

"Kirk?" Kate yells as she enters the room. It is dark and looks like no one is there.

"In the bedroom." A voice hollers out and a few minutes later he comes out in old sweats. "How was school?"

"Horrible. Ever heard the saying don't look a tauntaun in the mouth?" She asks assuming the same slumped position on the couch as Kirk.

"Yes but here we say don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Kirk confirms. With Kate's quizzical expression he begins to explain. "See on ancient Earth there was a battle at a place called Troy and the greeks,"

"Enough school." She groans. "They had a Vulcan teacher that made Spock look downright warm and fuzzy. Have you ever spent a day listening to their monotonous tone just drone on without any humor or inflection?" She says trying to be a Vulcan.

"Yeah. Today in fact." Kirk confirms referring to Sarek at the negotiations. "And I have another day of it. At least you have a chance of something different tomorrow on the USS John F. Kennedy." He says solemnly. They are both drained and ready to get back to their old lives.

"Can't we," Kate starts but Kirk already knows what she is going to say.

"No. Don't start. You will go to the USS John F. Kennedy as planned. If I hear any whining I will kill you." He says dryly.

"Can I go hang with the other kids?" She asks. Kirk is surprised she asked and just didn't announce her plans like she typically does.

"Yeah, but be home by 1800 hours. I have a reception to go to tonight," Kirk reports and to his surprise Kate begins to complain.

"Again. I haven't seen you in like forever." She lets out a deep sigh.

"In three days we will have all the time in the world again." He says patting her leg. "Besides I have a mandatory shore leave and I think we all could use a break on Deneva." He says with a slight smile and an encouraging expression on his face.

Kate's face lights up and she says excitedly, "The whole day? On Deneva?"

"Yup. Go hang now. I will see you later Ok." Kirk says as she gets up to leave. Just then his personal comm. unit goes off. "Kirk here."

"Jim. I was wondering what time that dinner is tonight?" Carol Marcus asks perkily through the device. Kate just glares at him and stomps out the door.

CAPTAIN'S SHOWER

Kirk is glad Kate wants to go hang out with the other kids. They are a good influence on her and maybe they will help her settle into her new life easier than he can. The shower feels great and Kirk lets the hot water relax his tense muscles. The negotiations were long today and he really did not understand why he was there. He didn't add to anything and it just pissed him off listening to the Kilngons defend their recent attacks on Federation ships. The Romulans were no better just sitting there like the proverbial fly on the wall. Kirk knows this treaty is held together by spit and false promises and can't wait for it to be over. He definitely is not ready for tonight's lengthy dinner where everyone hides their thoughts behind polite, snide comments. He toys with using Kate as a scapegoat but then realizes it wouldn't work. He hears the door buzz and curses because he finally started to actually shower and is covered in soap. "Come." He yells over the water, "Give me a second," quickly rinsing off. Every time he gets a minute something happens this week. He thinks it has to be Spock or Bones but as he exits the bathroom, Carol Marcus is sitting on his couch. He clutches the towel around his waist a little tighter. "Dr. Marcus." He says politely still dripping.

She gets a slight flush to her cheeks and averts her eyes. "Captain, I ah", she says and then gives a little giggle. "I was hoping to catch you before tonight." She says raising a hand to her forehead half shielding her eyes.

"Give me a second." He says and quickly enters his room. It only takes him a moment to throw on a pair of uniform pants lying on the bed and a black t-shirt. He looks in the mirror fast and fingers combs his hair straight.

As he walks out to the living room he sees Carol is reclining on this couch. He stares at her and remembers how strong she was coming on last night. "What do I owe the pleasure Dr. Marcus?" He says standing across the room. Part of him feels like a teenager. He so wants to take her in the bedroom but Kate could come home any minute. He runs various scenarios in his mind waiting for the answer and Carol's next move.

She shifts slightly and spreads her arms out on the back of the couch elevating her breasts. Kirk tries to keep his eyes on her face but it is difficult. "I haven't seen you since the memorial service and," her voice hitches for a second. Kirk walks over to the couch and sits next to her. She turns to face him and Kirk realizes how beautiful she is and how much she looks like Lauren. He can't decide if this is a good or bad thing. "I wanted to say I've missed you. I missed what we had for those few weeks." Carol remarks with a coy smile. "It was a nice distraction from the craziness going on." Kirk mind flashes back to the brief fling they had while the Enterprise was being retrofitted after the Khan incident. It had been a great distraction but would never have worked in the long run. They both had their careers and neither was going to alter their lives for the other. She looks in his eyes with longing waiting for his response.

"I have too." Kirk responds not exactly lying. He did miss the companionship but not the drama about where he was or what he was doing when they weren't together. He can tell what she came here for but he needs to set the rules straight from the start. "Carol I'm so glad to see you here but some things have changed now."

She slides over closer to him and puts a hand on his knee. "Not much. We are still both single." She says and begins to rub the outside of his knee with her thumb in small circles. He feels himself start to stiffen.

"I have a daughter now and she takes up everything I got." Kirk states honestly. "I need to be honest with you." He says looking into her eyes. "Carol I don't have time for any type of relationship or commitment or," she cuts him off by pressing her lips to his softly at first but then with more need.

Carol allows her lips to linger on his for a second and then breaks the kiss off. She slides to the floor and crawls between his legs on her knees. She spreads his legs a little further apart running her hands firmly up and down his thighs. "I'm looking to have sex with you Jim not marry you." She says and begins to unzip his trousers.

Jim is shocked and a little stunned by this new Carol Marcus. She was never a prude but definitely wasn't as forward a year ago. He may be shocked but damn it feels so good. He leans back into the couch and reclines his hips forward a little as Carol gently proceeds. His ears are ringing but he hears a persistent beep coming from somewhere. It takes him a moment to realize he's being commed. "Kirk." He replies as Carol continues hoping his voice sounds flat, level, normal to the receiver of the call.

"Hey, I'm not coming back to the room for a while so good luck tonight." Kate says on the other end. She sounds a little nervous or jittery and this call is really bizarre. She has never called to actually let him know what she was doing. Usually it is the other way around with him constantly comming her to see what she is up to. But Carol is busy trying to be his center of attention and he really wants to make her the center of his.

"Fine. Not a problem." He says and lets out a silent breath before continuing. "_God damn you are good at this._" Jim thinks and is surprised she has been able to attend to him so well during this conversation with his daughter. But aside from being a brilliant scientist she was always good with her hands and mouth. He glances down and sees her holding him, kissing him, with a mischievous look in her eye. "Be good. I better hear nothing but glowing reports tomorrow at breakfast." He warns Kate and then accidently lets out a little groan which he tries to cover by clearing his throat. He has to end this comm now.

"Yeah. Okay." Kate says quickly trying to end the comm.

Kirk thought he heard laughing but chocks it up to the kids just having a good time. He wonders what they can be doing that is so funny. He briefly wonders why she called but then was so quick to end it; however, Carol is demanding his attention. If he doesn't start paying her some attention this will all be over in about 30 seconds. "Kirk out." He says to Kate and then reaching down lifts Carol up to his waist. She straddles him and he stands up carrying her to the bed as she kisses his neck. Her perfume is intoxicating and he can barely make it to the bed. He sets her down and she slides up to the pillows rolling over for him to unzip her blue uniform. Kirk leans over and brushes her hair to the side before slowly unzipping her uniform. He kisses her from the shoulders to the small of her back. She rolls over and slides the uniform over her shoulders, pulling out her arms, and pushing it past her hips. Jim finishes the job and pulls his shirt off dropping it to the floor. Carol props herself on his pillows watching him as the rest of his clothes slide to the floor. She always loved his body. His tight muscles and broad hairless chest sends a shiver through her spine. He slowly climbs on top of her kissing her thighs, hips, stomach, between her breasts, neck and finally her lips. Carol's kiss is more passionate than earlier and he obliges her hunger with his own. He slowly enters her and Carol gives a little moan of pleasure throwing her head back and exposing her neck which he covers in kisses. As they lay in each other's arms afterwards Jim steals a quick look at the clock before looking back at the ceiling. The three hours he had to relax and get ready for the dinner engagement are almost up and he thinks he is actually in a mind set to attend it. He briefly wishes Carol could come back tonight but knows that this was just a wonderful afternoon. He lazily rubs her back with his fingers not wanting this to end.

"You need to get another shower. You smell like women's perfume." Carol says inhaling a spot on his chest she was just kissing.

Jim gives a quick laugh and looks down at her. Her brilliant blue eyes shine back at him. "Can we see each other again? I would love to take you for dinner and drinks before I leave." He asks "We are in talks all day tomorrow and your company would be appreciated to help clear my head afterwards."

She smiles mischievously and agrees. "I have missed you Jim is so many ways." She says kissing him one last time and getting out of bed to get her clothes back on. "Now take your shower and keep the peace." She instructs sitting on the bed putting on her shoes. Jim sits up and pulls her into a long kiss wanting to skip the dinner and stay with her tonight. "Go." she says playfully and leaves the room. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment longer and then heads off for a quick shower before the dinner reception.

SMUGGLER'S RUN

John enters Smuggler's Run knowing Kate will be there. He has looked all over the ship along with all the other kids and knows even she is not stupid enough to fuck up during this conference. He sees her sitting on the conference chair with one leg draped over an arm slowly spinning back and forth. She is rolling a small glass in her hand on the small table in front of her. The bottle of Whyren's whiskey sits in the middle of the table.

"Been looking for you everywhere." John says and pulls another chair they recently acquired to the table. They have acquired several new items for Smuggler's Run since her arrival. He swears that if it isn't bolted down she could get steal it even off the bridge during Alpha shift. He props his feet up and crosses his hands behind his head with a lazy smile on his face.

"You look like your dad." She says half smiling looking at him side long.

John crosses his arms across his chest, plants his feet firmly on the ground, and tries to achieve a serious face. "Like Kirk better." He jokes causing Kate to burst out with a laugh.

"No I don't." She says smiling and shakes her head. She then gets quiet and goes back to her slight frown and 1000 yard stare.

"Spill. What did you do?" John says leaning forward and resting his clasped hands on his knees.

Kate takes in his body posture and realizes he will one day grow up just like Jack; however, he will be command material like Kirk. "Nothing. Nothing at all." John gets ready to go turn on the radio and ignore her. She may fascinate him but girls get so moody and often just want to talk. Guys don't do this. He tenses his muscles preparing to stand when she starts. "I went back to our quarters and that fucking bitch Marcus is calling my dad to see 'what time the dinner is'." Kate says in a high pitched voice imitating Carol. "God you should have seen her last night. She practically eye fucked him all night at dinner."

John relaxes back into the seat and begins to imagine Dr. Marcus in Kirk's quarters but with him. She is so hot and he is a 12 year old boy. "She was obvious." John says to placate her and continues trying to imagine what she would actually do alone with him if he was her age.

"Fuck it." Kate says and unscrews the bottle and pours herself a shot.

John snaps out of his day dream about him and Marcus on the couch kissing and watches Kate down the shot like he's seen adults do at the yearly Christmas party. "What are you doing?" He asks actually stunned but extremely curious.

"Han used to drink when he was upset and it was the only thing that seemed to snap him out of a funk sometimes. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything but he said one time to me that it could be 'a hellavu bandaid sometimes kid.' I know Kirk does it. The during the Jedi fiasco," she rolls the now empty glass on the table holding its rim, "I know he took off and went drinking with McCoy until dinner. He came back way to happy after busting my ass."

John really wanted to try the whiskey earlier but was too scared to open it. He grabs her glass, pours himself a shot and throws it back imitating her. It burns his mouth from the second it touches his lips until it hits his stomach. "_Holy shit I think I am going to die._" He thinks but tries to imitate Kate and just draws his lips back into a grimace. "You think drinking will help." He says in a voice way deeper than normal because of the burning effects to the alcohol.

"No." Kate says quickly, "but it will be a helluva band-aid." She pours another but does not drink it. She only stares at the clear brown liquid.

"Well take it easy because you're staying with us for the evening. My dad may be gone but my mom is NOT as sweet and funny as you seem to think she is. I wouldn't put it past my dad to bust your ass same as Kirk if he finds out about this." John comments pointing to her glass. He leans back in his chair feeling a bit more relaxed right now. He can't decide if it's the actual alcohol or the thrill of just drinking it. "So your dad busted your ass over the Jedi thing?" John asks rhetorically. "I figured as much." Kate kind of squirms feeling completely embarrassed John knew about the spanking. "I can't even imagine how much that had to hurt." John is enjoying the warm feeling he is slowly starting to get and looks around for another glass. "I remember one time my mom was just raggin' on me about something and I got pissed and locked her out of my room mid sentence." He laughs as he remembers the event purely out of embarrassment and he takes the bottle and pours himself another drink. "My dad came home and went fuckin' ballistic man but in that freakin' weird way when he gets all quiet and all." Kate remembers Jack in the hall that night and totally sympathizes. "He said open up and then it was game on. I slept on my stomach that night and school was a bitch the next day." He is holding his drink like Kate but is a little leery of drinking it remembering how much it burned on the way down last time. He then laughs saying, "I didn't even say anything to her and got that whereas you went AWOL, tried to spark an intergalactic war, and then pretended like nothing was wrong." Kate starts laughing at John's perception of the event.

"What the hell you doing bro." Ronin says seeing his brother and Kate with the bottle.

"Oh my god can I try it?" Erika asks jumping up on the table and sitting with her feet swinging over the edge in circles. Kate raises her eyebrows at her in a 'you're serious expression'. John tosses her a glass and she sets it in front of the bottle. "You know Kate we weren't a group of nuns before you came. You might have opened up new avenues for adventure but we had fun before you came." Erika says as John pours her a drink.

"Remember the time Cameron found those doobies in the Jefferies tube." Joanna says standing next to Erika.

"I remember how fast their owners were transferred off ship." Cameron says. "Don't think old Kirkey boy even stopped the Enterprise to beam them off." They group starts to laugh and Kate feels a little jealous of their friendships. They seem to like her well enough but she doesn't feel yet like a real part of their group.

"Didn't do much." Joanna says about smoking Cameron's drug find and then gets nuggied by Ronin.

"If I recall correctly we all got grounded because we couldn't leave you in here laughing your ass off for no apparent reason to go home for dinner. Your dad the doc would have scanned you instantly and then we all would have been fucked." Ronin says.

"Dad wouldda blown us out an air lock." John says and starts laughing hysterically.

"You're such a fucking loser bro." Ronin says and pours himself a shot and a half.

"Dude I am warning you this is strong shit." Kate says as Ronin pours one for Cameron and Joanna. "We can't do more than 1 or 1½ unless we have all night somewhere." Kate says feeling a little giddy feeling creep all over her. Joanna and Erika had a wide eyed expression on their face as they raise their glasses. Cameron looked down right scared and both John and Ronin were trying to look cool. "Ok on the count of three. One. Two. Shoot." Kate says and downs the drink like she had done it forever. The boys choke on the hot liquid but managed to look as cool as pre teen boys could. The girls held it too long in their mouth and made flapping motions with their hands as the liquid burned the inside of their mouth before they swallowed it.

"Told you this is good shit." Kate says laughing at their faces. "It's really expensive and hard to get from Corellia." Kate says staring at the bottle. She then pours everyone a second round they down pretty much the same as the first round.

"Did you really drink this stuff in Sky River?" Cameron asked. They kids really wanted her to be happy and call the Enterprise home so they referred to her past home only as Sky River hoping she would to soon. It also was because their parents told them to call it Sky River and not home to help her adjust.

Kate stares at the bottle for a long time lost in thought. "Only like this in secret. Han would have shit if he caught me. I remember one time I wanted to try it so I snuck into the smuggling compartment of the Falcon and had a shot but then got stuck. Luckily Jacen found me, got me out, and put the bottle back before Han came home." She gets a sad smile on her face.

"Who was Jacen?" John asks and feels a little jealous but doesn't quite know why because of his age.

"My brother." Kate says and then quickly amends "Han's son actually but close enough." She pours another drink and offers the bottle to everyone else. Everyone but John says no and takes another shot with Kate. "Enough," Kate says capping the bottle and starting to feel really giggly. "It goes down hard but sure lets the giggles out," she says and the girls all start to laugh. The shots were not enough to get any one drunk but with their small size it did give them a slight buzz. That buzz was hitting Kate and John harder than the rest because they had three. Kate starts to forget about being pissed off at Kirk and that bitch Carol. She just sits back and listens to stories about the group's adventures before her.

"Ever play spin the bottle." Cameron asks Kate and she nods.

"That's how I got here in the Milky Way." She says and gets stares from everyone. She does not want to talk about home tonight or Darrien Zol so she changes the subject. "Let's play Sabacc instead."

The kids sit on the ground feeling so silly that it takes 10 minutes for them to sit in a circle and learn the rules. Suddenly Kate sees the time and says, "Shit. I'm supposed to check in before he leaves tonight."

"Just comm him and tell him you're hangin' with us and you'll see him later." Erika says. Kate debates it for a minute. She definitely doesn't want to go home and hang with Carol and Kirk and she is a little worried Kirk will notice she's been drinking. "Ok." She says exhaling loudly preparing to use as few words as possible to ask to stay.

She activates the comm and "Kirk" comes through loud and clear but a little weird.

"Sounds like he's lifting weights." Jonanna whispers to Erika setting off a fit of giggles that Ronin and John try to drown out with pillows. Cameron makes a rolling motion to remind Kate to keep going with the conversation.

"Hey, I'm not coming back to the room for a while so good luck tonight." Kate says biting her lower lip and covers her chest with a pillow to try and block out the noise coming from their circle.

"Fine. Not a problem." He says and then after a long pause he continues with "Be good. I better hear nothing but glowing reports tomorrow at breakfast." John hears the little groan and his 12 year old mind clouded by alcohol mouths to his brother "_with Carol_" getting a shocked expression from Ronin and then a deep laugh which the girls now try to drown out with a pillow.

"Yeah. Okay." Kate says quickly trying to end the comm. She throws her pillow at John's head and says "Shut your fuckin' mouth. I saw what you said." Her actions draw the girls' attention. She sees Ronin mouth to Cameron '_Kirk's with Carol'_. Joanna and Erika look around lost.

'Kirk's getting lucky. Kirk's getting lucky." John sings and Kate tackles him across the circle. She pins him to the ground and then looks into his eyes. John isn't moving but he suddenly doesn't hear anything else in the room. He looks at her face and feels her long blond hair tickle his cheeks. Kate appears to be focusing only on him also. He raises his head and kisses her softly on the mouth. Kate lets him but doesn't really kiss him back.

"Kirk's getting lucky. Kirk's getting lucky." Ronin starts to chant and snaps Kate and John out of their pre-teen kiss. Kate is blushing and John dives for Ronin.

"Hey hey! I only have a set of these." Kate squeals and breaks up their wrestling match. She re-deals the cards and the kids play until they feel like what they think is normal. It's late when they leave the Smuggler's Run but with everyone but Sam at the dinner they really weren't worried about it.

At 2130 hours the kids are all arriving back to the senior officers living quarters. They check in with Sam O'Neill and then head to their own rooms. John hangs in the hall for a second longer with Kate as they all leave. "Dude you aren't gonna be all weird now?" Kate asks him and John lets out a deep sigh happy she is Kate.

"No. I just wanted to say take a shower and brush your teeth like ten times before your dad gets home. We are all going to Deneva tomorrow and you don't want to miss it." He says covering up his relief.

Kate flashes him a smile and goes into her room. She takes his advice and showers washing her hair twice. She brushes her teeth for like ten minutes changing the toothpaste 4 times to make sure any remnants of the Whyren's whiskey is gone. She hears the adults coming home and quickly jumps into bed pretending she is asleep. Kirk activates the door and she can feel him staring at her from her bedroom door. "Night angel." He whispers and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She prays she did not tense up and give away that she is awake. Then next thing she hears is Kirk commanding the lights off and him sliding under his blankets. She smiles in the dark and drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Read and review. Would love the feedback especially critical ones. This chapter was really hard to write for me and I don't think very good. Help me improve.

CH 5 HARD LESSONS

The next day is the same for everyone on the Enterprise. The kids are sent off to the _USS John F. Kennedy_ and Kirk sits through another assigned day of negotiations. He can't wait for the shore leave just to get out of these meetings. Lunch allows for a break and he and Pike walk outside for some air. Jim loves space and belongs there but he does enjoy being planet side. The air, vegetation, and sounds of a planet relax him and he often thinks he appreciates it more because he does not have nature around him every day on the Enterprise.

"Have we accomplished anything?" Jim rants to Pike taking a deep breath of fresh air. "I mean we have sat in there for two days so far and I don't think anything has been resolved. I feel like we are being set up for something." Jim walks to the rail around the terrace and leans his arms over it looking down. "For the first time in my life I actually want to avoid conflict." He says thinking about what a war might mean for him and Kate. What would his priorities be in that situation?

"Kate will be fine. She is a survivor like her old man. I wouldn't worry about it. It will happen or it won't. You need to trust in God's plan son." Pike assures the younger Captain.

"Things were so clear and easy before her. I was a Captain and I only had to worry about Star Fleet and those under me. Now I doubt EVERY SINGLE ACTION concerning her. I am so not prepared for this." Kirk confides to the only other person besides Bones.

"You are going to make sooo many mistakes but you're on the journey I never realized I wanted until it was too late." Pike turns to his young protégé. "She is extremely intelligent and strong willed but use that to your advantage. Challenge her instead of the other way around. You and she are so much alike which is where half your problems originate from. Just like you on Tarsus IV, give her a challenge and she will not disappoint you." Jim takes his words to heart and a heavy silence fills the space.

"You did not hand over the original Jedi devices to Star Fleet did you?" Pike asks without looking at him and the silence answers his questions. "Good. After Marcus, I still wonder who is with us or against us. Section 31 learned about the Jedi I swear 10 minutes before you did. Those slippery bastards are into everything it seems. I am not judging or prying but be careful of Carol. She was re-assigned to a completely bogus office six months ago." Kirk raises an eyebrow at Pike. "_Division of Scientific Health_. It is a front for something bigger. Several of us have tried to figure out what they do but even with all our clearances we have turned up nothing."

"You think she's part of Section 31?" Kirk asks trusting Pike's assessment.

"Dunno but I can tell you that if she is part of _Science Health_ why is she picking up the Jedi tech? Hell she wasn't on the roster to come here until we literally were closing the doors for takeoff. I know you two had a thing once but watch yourself. She could be trouble." Pike says and then straightens his uniform ready to go back to the meeting.

"We are going out to dinner tonight so I will see what I can find out." Kirk says walking back to the building with Pike.

"Two geniuses playing head games. That might actually be fun to watch." He says jokingly as they enter the building.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Kate arrives back to their room that afternoon and begins to tell Kirk again how happy she is they live on the Enterprise. She tells him about the teachers and the other Captain's kids. Kirk knows she is going to flip out when he tells her he is leaving tonight to go on a date with Carol, but knows it has to be done. He isn't scared of Kate but is tired of all the bullshit today and really doesn't want any more form her. After their little tryst yesterday afternoon and Pike's warning, he needs to keep Carol close for the next few days. He remembers how driven she was in her career and all the secrets she always seemed to have. This was one of the reasons their fling never lasted. When she wanted something, which she does, nothing stopped her from getting it. Kirk needs to make sure that the it she wants is not Kate.

"Kate I know I haven't seen you in two days but these things happen when you command a ship." Jim states and Kate looks at him confused for a second. He takes a breath and pulls the band-aid off. "Carol and I are having dinner tonight so I need you to go to the O'Neill's and I will pick you up in the morning."

Kate is instantly pissed. "Why the hell would you possibly want to spend all night with that cum guzzling gutter slut?" Kate lashes out.

"Watch your mouth Katherine. Regardless of what you think about her I will NOT tolerate language like that about adults. Do not act like a three year old or I WILL treat you like one." He threatens but Kate is hot. She cannot comprehend why Kirk will not take her word that Marcus is bad news and just avoid her.

"Everyone thinks I am jealous of her but I am not. There is something off about her. When I open up to the Force it tells me something is wrong." Kate confides loudly. "If you choose to go," she starts but suddenly Jack is in the Captain's living room. He comes up behind her fast and grabs her by the scruff of her neck. "Kate. I am sure you don't mean whatever dipshit thing is about to come out of your mouth. Now your dad is going out for a few hours and you are going to spend the night playing a rousing game of Yahtzee with the O'Neills." Jack calmly states like nothing is wrong and he does this every day.

"Jack maybe," Kirk starts rubbing the back of his neck clearly unable to figure out what to do. Kate clearly has the wrong idea of his true intentions with having dinner with Carol tonight, but at twelve she needs to learn her place in an adult world. She also needs to get these cloak and dagger schemes out of her mind.

Jack still holding Kate by the scruff of her neck says, "No, Sir we have planned a fun night playing Yathzee," and then like an afterthought, "or Uno." He shifts his grip so that Kate has to look him in the face. "How 'bout we play both?" He shifts his grip again so that Kate is looking at Kirk. "It'll be a fabulous time Sir. Kate here won't even miss you. Kate tell your dad good night." He commands and when she doesn't readily reply he squeezes a little harder.

"Night." She manages with her hands on Jack's hands trying to relax his grip. Whatever he is doing hurts like a bitch. Kate makes a mental note to ask him how to do this later.

"Night DAD." He corrects.

"Night dad." She replies hoping he will let go now but he continues to hold her and then strikes up a conversation with her father.

"You just go and have a nice time, Sir." Jack says. He sees his commanding officer with a slightly bewildered look on his face. "This is a firm hand Sir." Jack says explaining his comment to Kirk in the turbo shaft the day Kate arrived. Still holding Kate by the scruff of her neck, he escorts her out of their quarters and into the O'Neill's.

O'NEILL'S QUARTERS

"Jack!" Sam yells when she sees him half carrying Kate into their quarters by the scruff of her neck.

Jack doesn't break his stride and walks Kate right into their bedroom telling his wife, "This will only take a sec' hon'. Set up Yathzee." He says coolly as the door closes behind them.

"Warned her." John says after watching the scene and turns up the music blaring from his head phones. He has been in that position before and it sucked. He briefly wonders if his dad found Kate drinking. His brother has the same thought but since Jack has not involved them yet he plans to keep it that way. Ronin shrugs at John and goes back to watching the telepresentor.

Jack finally releases Kate once they are in his and Sam's bedroom. Kate instantly starts to rub her neck. "What the fuck with the Vulcan death grip." Kate pipes off and Jack has had enough. He really likes her and thinks of her almost as his own daughter so he grabs her arm, spins her around, and whacks her once on the ass before he starts. "Hey that really hurt." She squeals indignantly.

"Sit." He commands and she does despite her ass burning like hell. He sees her squirming and tells her, "That's a little reminder to watch your ass around me. What the hell was that? Whether you like it or not you will not dictate the actions of adults little girl because you are not one yet. Your father does not need any shit right now from any of the crew or his daughter. I don't care if you like Dr. Marcus or not. This is about respect. Try giving a little and maybe you will get some in return. Also, you are going to stop losing your shit every time something doesn't go your way around here. You will fly straight or life will become unimaginably difficult for you." Jack says stressing the word unimaginably. He never raised his voice but his meaning is very clear. Then in his typical softer tone he suggests, "Try using the in-door voice when you wish to express your concerns to your dad or other adults with some golly's or goshes thrown in. It will definitely go a lot farther." He feels bad for her but can't sympathizer because she needs to understand that she is a kid. "Now ready for Yahtzee." He says clapping his hands together.

Kate is mortified that Jack thinks so little of her. She really likes everyone here so she decides to confide in him. "Respect? I respect everyone here. It is about control. It has not been easy for me these last few weeks. Hell the past 10 years haven't exactly been a picnic. I know Kirk told you about me but do you really think it was a fun little kids smuggling ring." Kate confides about Ouris Dover's group. "You want to know why I fly of the handle on what you all perceive as the little things and not the big stuff. It's because I can't change the big stuff. I can't change that my mom took me away or that the Vong are systematically destroying Sky River. I can't change that I left Han and are now stuck here. But what I can change is who I choose to interact with or what languages I learn or what vegetables I eat. You all may think I am being spoiled but it is something I can control in my life. Ya'll are so worried that I am damaged goods and are fuc," She starts to say fucked but switches to "flipped out in the head; but I learned very early to enjoy any piece of good no matter how bizarre in all the big bad things. Embrace huge complications and find that one little treasure in it that is good. When I find it, I control it and life makes sense. I can't cry about the weather or what rock I am stranded on so I use my imagination and go with it even if there is nothing positive there. You'll think I'm nuts when I say I enjoy the wind in a hurricane because it is blowing me over or enjoy the trees in some godforsaken jungle we have been lost in for days but I have seen so much death and destruction. Employing my imagination and enjoying any moment I can control in a complication situation is my only coping mechanism when I could be dead in ten minutes." Jack understands her and realizes seasoned soldiers could take a page from her twisted life story. She has taken his advice though throughout this conversation and never raised her voice once nor actually cursed. "God damn it I am trying here but you can't expect me to go from rebel soldier to Joanna in 3 weeks. It is unfair if you do." Kate finishes and waits for his response biting her lower lip and shifting her weight on the bed both from her ass still hurting and nervousness.

Jack sighs deeply. She almost made it through a tirade without vulgarity. He chooses to ignore it and address the bigger issue. "You deserve a childhood filled with friends and fun and family stories you tell your kids that don't involve intergalactic disputes. You may not have had that before but that is what you are going to have here. It may be hard but you need to realize you are a kid. When you hit 18 then we will turn you loose on the Milky Way and I can guarantee you'll make everyone proud but for now you have to be a kid. You have your entire life to make a difference as an adult. Don't start at twelve." He says softly with a paternal tone. "Now, let's go play Yahtzee." He says and the incident is completely behind him.

Kate is left sitting on his bed unsure what to do. She relates to him soldier to soldier and appreciates his never hold a grudge attitude but did she make her point. Eventually she hears them laughing and playing the game. She tentatively walks out into the living room and Jack pats the chair with the large pillow on it next to him. "Ok Yahtzee," he says beginning to explain the game as she gingerly sits down.

Later that evening when Kate is on the couch sleeping and the O'Neill's are in bed, Sam says to Jack, "Do you really think that was necessary?"

"Yes I do Samantha." Jack says justifying his actions. "Kate is a great kid. Funny, smart, wicked left hook, but she needs a really strong hand and a childhood. I know Jim is her father but I can't stand the way she treats him sometimes. She is so polite and nice typically when they are in public but behind closed doors she can be a terror. She needs to stop acting like some kick ass soldier and embrace her vulnerable kid side. Kate needs to know that we will all love her when she has fucked up AS A KID and will not tolerate her pretending to be an adult. And that is the real point. She needs to embrace being a kid. I know it has only been a month but she needs him and us to be no fun assholes for a while until she acclimates to this new life style change. Then everyone can loosen up. She is tough as nails and not one of us doesn't respect her but God Sam she needs to be a kid."

"My doctor Spock," she says kissing him softly on the lips as he raises an eyebrow at the reference. "The twentieth century child expert?" She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Glad to hear that because I was worried I was going to have to kick some Vulcan ass." He says playfully rolling on top of her and kissing her slowly and deeply.

INDIGO TOWER RESTURANT

The restaurant was the most exclusive on Deneva and if Jim did not have Pike's and Kate's comments running through his head he might be having more fun. It had been way too long since he was with a beautiful woman having an adult conversation that did not revolve about the Enterprise's exploits or Star Fleet. Lauren was so easy in that respect. They could talk about nothing for absolutely hours and it took no effort. Carol Marcus was different. She was a close match to Lauren's beauty but even at the best of times conversation took effort with her. If he really wanted to be honest with himself being with Carol had nothing to do with conversation at all. It filled a mutual need they both had with no commitments or strings attached. That part of their relationship had always been easy.

"Jim," Carol asks taking a sip of wine. "You still with me?"

Jim stops daydreaming about his wife and his past relationship with Carol. "Yeah, it has just been a long couple of weeks with the Jedi and the Peace Treaty. I really need a vacation somewhere isolated with a beach and plenty of beer." He jokes. "So how's your job going? Still with the _Applied Physics and Advanced Weaponry Division_?" He takes a drink of his wine staring at her to see any sign of lying in the response. Pike had told him on the balcony this afternoon she had changed jobs and he wanted to see if she would come clean.

"No. Not anymore. I work in the _Division of Scientific Health_. After my father died, I decided to try and save lives not destroy them." She says returning his level stare and swirling the wine in her glass with her delicately manicured fingers.

"Then why are you here to take the package back to Star Fleet? What benefit in _Scientific Health_ is there for covert communication equipment?" Jim signals for another bottle of wine. "I mean I can see the Bacta going there maybe but the other stuff not so much." Jim notices that she appears to be either annoyed or angry with his line of questions. As he refills her glass she abruptly changes the topic.

"So what is Katherine Kirk like?" Carol asks and Kirk is immediately defensive. She obviously knows Kate hates her and they were just talking about Jedi tech which currently his daughter is the reigning expert on.

"Funny, tough, intelligent, beautiful and a Kirk through and through. It is going to take a special guy one day to be with her. She definitely keeps me on my toes." Kirk smiles as she speaks about Kate and relaxes back in his seat. He finishes off his drink in a large swallow and pours himself another glass.

"She must have been highly intelligent to get here from there." Carol takes a bite of her chocolate dessert and probes further. "So do any of those things get any extra kick from Jedi's using them or is it the same when we mere mortals use them." She says seriously in a joking tone. "Your daughter's not a Jedi right?" Carol asks clasping her hands and resting her chin on them like she is love sick school girl. "_Come on baby. Is she or isn't she. We'll found out one way or another. Make it easy_." She thinks staring seductively in his eyes.

"_Why the fuck would you go there Carol_." Kirk thinks. "No, apparently you are trained that way and not born with it. Could you imagine being born with abilities like they had? It would give a whole new definition to terrible two's." Jim lies trying to lighten up the conversation and make Carol not think he is so on edge. "From what Kate said you go to school to become a Jedi no different than a doctor or mechanic. She never attended any schools like that." Kirk looks around the room for a second to see if anyone else might be there watching this interaction. "She apparently was not old enough yet to attend Jedi Middle High School." Carol gives a quick laugh at his comment. Jim knows he is on the conversation she desires and hopes the she will ask more questions opening up her true motives for him to see. "Not to get into details but she had a similar experience as me regarding Tarsus IV but not as devastating. She was raised by a nice family for years after that until she came here. They might have been a little redneck," he laughs "but good people it seems." Jim pours the last of the wine and thinks to himself, "_Don't go after Kate Carol. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her even you so be warned._"

"Pity it might have speed up the application of these devices easier and faster if she was a Jedi." Carol says succumbing to the alcohol briefly before quickly regaining her composure. Carol may be as smart as Jim but he was almost twice her body weight and he was used to drinking whiskey and not wine. "How about we get out of here and go someplace more romantic?" She suggests leaning forward coyly.

Jim signals for the check. "I couldn't agree more but I have babysitters to worry about now." He laughs.  
>"Never thought that would come out of my mouth when I was imaging having dinner with you six months ago." Jim signs the check and stands up extending a hand to Carol. "Let me see you home first though. Will you be at the reception tomorrow night right?" A look of slight annoyance flashes across her face as she takes his hand and lets him help her with her coat.<p>

"No night cap at your place?" she says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly after they leave the restaurant and wait for a cab.

"_Never in a million years will I ever leave you anywhere near my daughter_." Jim says realizing Carol had hoped to come home with him and spend some time with Kate. Jim knows who would win that cat fight and would hate to have to sign a medical report explaining how she had received a broken nose by his daughter. "Sorry. Kate is probably fast asleep and we were a little loud yesterday afternoon." He says kissing her nose as the cab pulls up. Jim sees her to her hotel and heads to the real reason he is having Kate stay with the O'Neill's all night. Ten minutes after he drops Carol off he is knocking on Pike's hotel room door. The two men spend the next 4 hours talking about Carol and Kate with a lot of whiskey involved.

O'NEILL'S QUARTERS THE NEXT MORNING

"I can't thank you enough Jack, Sam." Jim says as he comes for Kate in the morning. "Kate sweetie you ready? Per Star Fleet we need 8 hours on Deneva and the reception starts tonight at 1800 hours so we need to get going. Oh by the way, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two passes for the Daniel Pierce day spa." He hands one to Sam and one to Kate.

Jack does not like the idea of Kate attending the reception and shoots Jim a disapproving glare. "The reception is still on and the kids are going? Is that wise?" There was no way in hell his boys were going to it regardless of Star Fleet's orders.

"No. I don't think so but we agreed to be unanimous and I would be pissed if I took her and everyone else backed out. Besides there is nothing in the orders that said we couldn't bring a phaser. You know muggers and all on the way there. I arranged for the other kids to stay at my brother's house if you decide that route." The air is heavy between to two men. "On a lighter note," Jim breaks the silence, "Jack, you are getting your thank you beamed up with the fresh food supplies. Being a Captain does have its perks." Jim wishes he could see his face when Jack finds out he bought him a case of Fat Tire beer. It was a bitch to get his hands on but the O'Neill's have been a God send.

"Jim you didn't have to do this." Sam says politely.

"Yes. Yes he did. I am assuming there are girl stores there and my ass plans to be in a boat until Scotty beams me and the fish up at 1600 hours." Jack laughs following Kirk's lead into levity. He knows Kirk will discuss what he found out about the Carol situation later with him in private.

"What do you say Kate? Girls afternoon 3 pm." Sam says smiling.

"Sure." Kate says kind of sadly and walks next door to their own quarters. Sam looks at Jim confused but he shakes his head and walks next door to see Kate.

"Sweetheart." Jim calls entering the room and is tackled around his mid section by Kate.

"I am so sorry about last night. I know I have a temper and it is so hard to control sometimes. I don't mean half the shit that comes out of my mouth but I really hate her. I don't care if you date but just not her. I think if we are going to make this work I should have some say about who's in our lives." Kate begs. She will play any card to keep him away from Carol: Even the jealous daughter if it works and it does so perfectly. Jim completely believes Kate admonishment that she thinks he could be so serious about Carol. This makes him briefly wonders how monogamous this Han and Leia were in Sky River. "Please tell me Carol isn't coming today." Kate asks hopefully.

"Nope just you and me kid until 3 now let's go." Kirk decides to talk about dating and how finding a new mom is the LAST thing on his mind when they have more time. They spend the day walking and talking and having a generally good time. Kirk tries to show her culture and museums but Kate begs to skydive and rent a motorcycle. Soon its 3 pm and they meet up with Sam and Uhura at the Spa. "OK she needs a dress if that have that sort of thing here." Kirk says. "We had some difficultly agreeing earlier today but I can go grab one if needed." He shares remembering with a smile what a disaster that was.

"Noooo," Kate whines looking at the two women. "I looked like I was a nun or a bag lady. I told him that I would rather go in his oversized bathrobe than everything he liked. He kept going on about the Academy dress code because it is a Star Fleet function. I finally gave up and I was hoping you guys could help?" She bites her lip.

The two women stare at Jim like he is the village idiot. "Now just think about your on-campus academy days. You know collar bone and knee rules." Jim says to clarify their dumbfounded expressions right before they throw him out of the SPA. He absolutely trusts Uhura and O'Neill but he thought that little blue number was too revealing and it was only a sun dress. One hour later Kate is beamed up to the Enterprise not looking like the knobby kneed twelve year old she beamed down as. Kirk hears the door slide open, walks out, and is stunned. His twelve year old could easily pass for a 15 or 16 year old except for the way she keeps fidgeting in the dress and is slightly wobbling every so often. Kate has her hair swept up and curls fall softly around her face. She is wearing a light pink lipstick that matches her dress. Kirk does a double take looking at her face and Uhura jumps in.

"Sir, it is entirely appropriate at twelve for blush, mascara and light lipstick. Stop before you start to say anything. This is one topic you know absolutely nothing about." Uhura assures him. "Have a great time honey." She says to Kate holding up her end of the bargain about dealing with Kirk and the make-up.

"And" Sam teases Jim, "we made a choice between length and bust and went with length." Sam comments on the dress covering her all the way to the floor but slightly hanging off her shoulders. "That whole inch below the collar bone is ridiculous and not practical." She gives Kate's hand a squeeze and they leave.

Jim stares at Kate and can't believe how beautiful she is. "You look gorgeous sweetie. Just like your mom." He sticks his arm out and they start to walk to the turbo shaft.

"Thanks I really wanted this black strapless number but they said you'd freak. I also tried to change the color but they said pink was delicate." She looks up at him pleadingly. "Please don't say you think I look delicate."

"I think the pink is perfect. The black number probably would have landed me in hot water with Star Fleet because I would have left you home due to inappropriate attire." He jokes. "And there is nothing wrong with being delicate if you are a girl. Guys are actually afraid of girls that can kick their ass or out leg swipe them." He confides. After about the three minutes of walking he realizes Kate is really holding on to his arm tightly. "Don't be nervous. I will be there the whole time right next to you." He says as they step on to the transporter pad.

"I'm not." She says confidently with a confused expression. "It's just we couldn't hem the dress and these shoes are higher than I usually wear to make it work; however, your LMD is ready for a long night of polite socially appropriate praddle with extremely boring adults." She smiles at him. "When can we go back to deep space?" She says sounding like a twelve year old kid again for the first time in a while.

He laughs and remembers how many of these things he dragged Lauren to under the same protestations. "What's LMD?" He asks just before being energized.

"Little Miss Diplomat." She says like he is stupid and holds her breath as they are beamed down.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6 SEX,LIES, and SPIES Part 1

The mansion that the reception was held in was breathtaking. It was designed to resemble an old English castle complete with stone walls, terraces, balconies and sprawling gardens. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air Kate could smell traces of lavender. She briefly wondered if this was recently planted or had been there all along. Lavender was supposed to be calming and from what she could tell every Star Fleet officer here should just be wearing an oxygen mask with it on full blast. She decides to try and help Kirk relax with a pep talk. "You know Jack and I had a conversation last night during Yahtzee." She starts.

"And by Jack you would mean Mr. O'Neill." He says looking at her to remind her of her place when speaking to adults. "I thought I was clear on how you address adults Katherine Kirk." Kirk uses he full name letting her know he is serious.

She lets out a big tween sigh and presses on. "Yeah, any who, Kirk you need to just relax and go with this. Tonight is not going to make any difference in the long run. Above us everyone is armed to the teeth and one guess where the first shot will be if there turns out to be a problem. Just relax, breath, and try to have a good time. We are all dressed up with someplace neither of us wants to be. Think positively." She chirps happily. Kirk stops and stares dumbfounded at his daughter's naive, fatalistic view of the situation.

"I'm just being a realist Kirk." She returns his look with an expression that is actually quite adult-like. "Relax we've got this."

"We've got nothing but four hours of you sitting on a couch surrounded by adults. Try being twelve and gush about the pretty dresses and flowers." He says not sure how to react as they enter the large reception hall. Kirk sees Pike approaching them.

"Kirk I don't gush." She says and then turns on the charm when speaking to Admiral Pike. "Admiral Pike it is so nice to see you. I asked Kirk, uhm my dad, if you would be here." She says smiling sweetly forgetting to be in LMD mode for a moment.

"Kirk? You call your father Kirk?" He says with a slight sternness to his happy tone directly solely to Kate. She shifts her weight realizing he caught her slip up but lets it go without an explanation because she knows she is going to say something worse by the end of the night no matter how hard she tries not to. "I expect to hear dad from now on and you look absolutely beautiful. Like a princess even." He finishes his rebuff with a compliment and extends his hand to in greeting to Jim. "So the gangs all here and the four hour time limit is ticking down. Klingons are hanging over there and Romulans there." He indicates with a subtle head nod. "Just like the last family reunion I attended on Earth. Archer pegged this event precisely." He says adjusting the sleeve of his dress uniform.

"As long as they stay on their sides for the next 3 hours and 58 minutes this should be a breeze." Kirk says and extends his hand to the other Captains as they approach. Introductions are made and Kate meets the one kid who she never saw at school swap.

"I didn't see you in Aloran's riveting class on diplomatic history yesterday. Lucky," she whispers to the young man introduced as Paul Raynor.

It takes Paul a second to speak because he is so shocked about how pretty and charming Kirk's daughter is. From the stories the other kids told about her she was some crazy kid who had a smart mouth but past that was very nice. Their stories did not fit the image of the girl in front of him. "No. I am supposed to go to the academy in 18 months for early admission so I am doing more of an internship on the _Alexander_ during the normal day and self teaching at night." He confides. Kate is thrilled with this idea. It could speed up the process of getting home and she could learn more about the Enterprise. She decides to broach the topic with Kirk immediately. Hopefully she could get some support from Captain Raynor since his son was doing it if Kirk said no.

"No." Kirk whispers when Kate looks up at him for approval of an internship on the Enterprise. It may only be three weeks but he can spot all her tells. When she is nervous she bites her bottom lip, anxious she shifts her weight from foot to foot, and when she is completely ignoring you blows her hair out of her eyes whether it is in her eyes or not. These are the first tells that pop into his mind but he could go on all night. He is beginning to easily read his daughter even if she thinks he can't. "You have an impressive son, Lucas." Kirk compliments but Raynor just shrugs like it not an unexpected thing.

After about 30 minutes standing and listening to the adults try to talk about anything except what they really want to say Kate's feet are starting to hurt. She tugs at Kirk's sleeve to gain his attention politely. He leans his ear down to her mouth. "Can we start mingling? I would love to meet a Klingon." She asks rising on her toes to scout out which direction they should go.

Kirk lets out a derisive little laugh. "We are not meeting Klingons tonight. I don't want you to leave my side tonight." He says and then pulls the arm she is holding down a little to get her attention squarely focused on him. "I mean that. Don't leave me or go out of sight. If you can't touch a Star Fleet Officer without taking a step you are too far away." He says mildly but the threat of what would happen if she doesn't listen is clearly evident in his eyes.

"Why would you want to meet a Klingon Kate?" Archer asks pointedly overhearing their conversation.

"Why not? Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster." She replies back quoting Sun Tzu. The other Captain's stare down at her amazed and then look to Kirk who appears equally shocked. "What? I had nothing else to do when Aloran explained how Sun Tzu's battle strategies could be used to avoid war and not engage in it. A bizarre form of diplomacy but if it works." Kate says causing the adults to chuckle. Their laughter annoys her because she did not mean to be funny or cute.

"You might be filling out an early acceptance for this one in 18 months Kirk to the diplomatic division." Archer jokes but Kirk did not find his comment funny at all. Kate needed to adjust and be normal not a diplomat or early entry cadet.

The crew of the Enterprise had been working so hard to turn her into a kid and this man blew it all in ten seconds of small talk. He knows Kate will latch on to this new information like a dog with a bone and when he takes the bone away it will just cause another fight. "I just found her and would like to spend some quality personal time with her rather than video transmissions. I think it would be best to wait a few years." He says and sees Archer opening his mouth to try and change his mind. He needs a distraction. "I'm getting a drink? Anyone else?" He says and strolls off to the bar with Kate in tow not waiting for a response. As Kirk is ordering his drink Kate tries to open up to the Force. She has barely any control of it but sometimes she gets what she thinks are feelings from it and is shocked to feel something there. It feels warm and comforting and safe. She scans the room but does not have enough control to find where the feeling is coming from. "Ready?" Kirk says carrying a soda for her and seltzer water for himself. If he was alone he would have ordered a whiskey but with Kate here he needs a clear head. As they turn to leave the head of security for the Klingon ambassadorial party steps into his way. Kirk is instantly on edge ready to fight.

"This is your daughter Captain." The Klingon growls staring at Kate who stares right back.

"Yes, Commander Muurgtah." Kirk responds back purposefully leaving Kate's name off his answer. He figures the Klingon knows it already but no point in being too friendly.

Kate knows the situation is not good. He is trying to intimidate them and from what she has learned about the Klingons they respect strength and authority. "Katherine Kirk but I go by Kate Commander." She says and Kirk is ready to kill her. She locks eyes with the Klingon Commander and doesn't flinch under his scrutiny. "I trust things went well at the conference. It has dominated my father's attention for the better part of three days." She challenges Muurgtha. Kirk sets the drinks down behind him as he notices the Klingon's are forming a loose semi circle around them. His hand slides down to the phaser in his pocket.

Kate catches his movement with the corner of her eye. "_We are going to get massacred here_." She thinks and debates which diplomatic strategy will work best: Han's or Leia's.

"You are bold little one. Do we not scare you?" He asks menacingly and smiles showing his teeth which are sharpened to points.

Kirk prepares to stop this charade and tries to maneuver his body in front of Kate's. He locks eyes on the Klingon never blinking once but Kate answers the Klingon's question before he can speak. "Of what Sir? You are an intelligent sentient being like myself. What could I possibly fear?"

Kirk's heart drops to his stomach. Part of him was itching for a fight but O'Neill was right when he said kids change the equation in a battle. "Commander Muurgtha I think it would be best to continue this conversation without my daughter present." Kirk says and takes Kate's hand. Kate knows Kirk is only backing down because she is next to him. She has seen his temper first hand and knows he could hand Murrgtha his ass but she also knows this could get physical in an instant. She has to buy time until the odds aren't Star Fleet two and Kilngon's five. She decides to verbally engage him again until Pike and the rest arrive as back up.

"No. I'm interest on why you think I should be scared of another ambassador at a Peace Conference." Kate again challenges the Klingon Commander.

"Klingons are superior to other races and stand second to no one." He challenges back to the human child. He is surprised she is not cowering or crying to her father by now. She intrigues him.

She allows a moment of silence between them and continues. "Statements like those are what caused this conference to continue unnecessarily for the past three days but have opened my eyes to what I should be concerned about. Recently I thought that my father was my only opponent but now I realize I have another." Kate stares directly in his eyes using a careful measured tone as she speaks. By now the Star Fleet Officers have gathered around ready for a fight to start. Kate continues oblivious to anyone but Commander Muurgtha. "Sun Tzu has said that if_ you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose._ I don't ever lose so I guess I need to learn more about you Sir." The Klingon Commander lets out a little growl, Kirk's hand finds the phaser, but she continues like nothing is happening, "However he also said the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting. I am more partial to that one. I try to use my intelligence because I hate chipping my nails in a knock down drag out fight." Kate says with a hint of a smile on her serious face.

The Commander barks out a loud laugh bringing any remain Klingons and Star Fleet Officers to the bar that weren't there previously. Not that she wants a physical confrontation but the odds for Star Fleet had increased greatly. "What would a child know of battles?" He sneers pissing Kate off. One thing that makes her nuts is begin referred to as a kid.

"Not much but I do know that great civilizations are first built on great thinkers like Epicurus, Confucius, Plato and Aristotle. They gave us government, stability, peace, and the ideals we cling to as our moral rudder. The Klingon Empire may want the universe to think they are solely powerful in war but Kahless the Unforgettable, Lukara, and Kang were great thinkers in your civilization that also gave your mighty race government, stability, and peace within to cling to your ideals. Without any of the men mentioned previously we would still be throwing rocks and eating raw meat." Kate summarizes never letting her voice waver or breaking her stare. Everyone in the room can barely register what she has done. Kirk is so proud of her but needs to focus on the situation and not high five a pre-teen.

Chancellor Gorkon walks in front of Kate and Muurgtha to stand directly in front of Kirk. "Your daughter is both intelligent and a cunning warrior Captain Kirk. Maybe if she had attended the conference we could have completed the negotiations two days ago." He laughs clearly defusing the situation by stepping in front of the commander of the Klingon forces.

"Too intelligent for her own good sometimes." Kirk says realizing that this current round of diplomatic negotiations is drawing to a close.

"My father speaks the truth Kate daughter of Kirk." Gorkon's son states. "One day I hope we meet in a less formal setting to discuss these great thinkers at length."

Kate now realizes she is the center of attention and her confidence weakens momentarily. Kirk had told her to stay quiet and not draw attention which is not what she had just done; however, she wasn't going to just sit back and have the shit kicked out of them either. Like it or not she was becoming part of the Enterprise's crew and they deserved her respect no different than Han. She reaches out to find Kirk's hand and a milisecond later her hand is firmly entwined in his. She draws her composure and strength back from his touch. "I would like that." She says simply ending the conversation. With her hand firmly in his, she bows to Chancellor Gorkon and lets Kirk escort her out of the circle of Klingons. After a few steps Kirk turns to Kate with a mix of pride and anger and asks "What the hell was all that about? And where did you learn all that?" Kirk doesn't wait for her response and continues to walk her across the room towards a large fireplace.

"Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance. Lukara was a bit of a stretch as a great thinker but I went with what I knew." Kate responds sitting in a chair by the fire. She lets out the breath she did not know she was holding. "We almost got our asses kicked back there. The Federation went about this all wrong. Killington's respect strength and power not flowery words and jokes. If that is how we presented ourselves during negotiations no wonder why we are left holding our ass." She says pissed off at the stupidity of all the brilliant minds supposedly involved in these negotiations. Leia would have had this wrapped up in a day two tops. She figures they must have just sent their second string diplomats to this.

"We?" Kirk says bewildered. "Ok, enough dazzling us with great thinkers and motivational speeches tonight sweetheart." Kirk says downing his drink in a single gulp that he grabbed from a tray as it passed by. "Why don't you try using that amazing new found intelligence of yours on math skills from now on." He says more sharply than he meant to. "Fuck me. Don't open your mouth." Kirk warns as he sees Admirals Archer and Pike walking briskly towards him.

"Sir." Kirk starts not sure what to say but feeling they will want an explanation on Kate's behavior. Kirk is amazed at how well she carried herself and is ready to defend her actions if needed. He is not going to let her take shit from anyone but himself or Alpha crew.

"Where did she come from Kirk?" Archer asks in his gruff tone. "Kirk your daughter just kicked the ass out of Commander Muurgtha without throwing a punch. That was brilliant pure brilliance. How long did you have to prep her to take him on?" Archer is absolutely gushing with pride over the situation.

"Sir?" Kirk says stunned. "I did not PREP my twelve year old daughter to pick a fight with a Klingon so that the Federation looked good." Kirk fumes not caring if Archer gets pissed or not. Kirk needs her to be seen as any twelve year old kid and not some diplomatic prodigy that can save the Federation with clever words and an innocent smile. "She is a very astute student who loves history. If she could only focus her incredible intelligence on math the way she did Klingon history, homework would not be such a chore." Kirk quips and it is enough for Archer who struts away like a puffed out peacock with his perceived win with the Klingons. Kirk looks down at Kate who appears almost dejected. He knows she was just trying to help. He feels very sad that he can't tell her how proud he is of her. But he knows his daughter and if he praises her now it will be that much harder for her to be only a twelve year old child tomorrow. He regrets bringing her here because this reception was not meant for children. Kirk does however feel overwhelming pride that she is his daughter and can hold her own if needed. He will make it up to her later when they are far removed from the situation and are surrounded only by gas nebulas. He knows she wants him to say something so he goes with a bit of humor in his reprimand. "You attract intergalactic trouble like a bee to honey." He says with a half smile. Kate instantly lights up at his indirect praise. "I am not condoning your actions," he starts

"But validating how incredibly awesome your kid is." She says smiling. Kirk is a little taken back that she referred to herself as a kid. Maybe the tough love of the Enterprise crew is beginning to sink in.

He lets a little laugh escape him and says, "Yah something like that. You are an incredibly, amazing kid. Hey, when DID you learn all that stuff?" He asks her seriously.

"I told you Aloran's class. The only thing I could do to stay awake was take notes." She says like it was nothing.

Kirk laughs and then out of the corner of his eye he sees Carol Marcus talking to a man dressed in a tuxedo and not the Star Fleet dress uniform everyone else is wearing. "Stay here." He says and crosses the room to try and talk to her. He knows he will have a direct line of sight to Kate and plans to be gone only for a second. The last time he took her somewhere tonight did not work as well as he thought and he doesn't want Carol near Kate. Before Kate can protest he is halfway across the room heading towards Marcus. Kate doesn't like the idea of them being together and decides to follow Kirk over there. She takes a step towards him but is inundated by that warm, comforting, safe feeling flooding her body. She spins around trying to locate it but has trouble. When she opens up to the force it amplifies twenty times and she knows another Jedi is here at the reception. Her heart skips a beat thinking it is Luke but it couldn't be. Luke would be direct and not hiding. She feels it coming strongly from outside and takes off through the door forgetting Kirk's warning to stay put. If there is another Jedi her she has to find them.

The Force guides her to the gardens and down a little cobblestone path. The farther she goes from the mansion the more secluded the gardens becomes with hidden patios, large hedges, and trees thick with leaves. She would be completely lost of not for the stone path connecting them all. Even as far from the mansion as she is now she can still hear faint music coming from the reception. At least this tells her that if she screamed someone would hear her so she continues down the path. "Shit," she says quietly looking around but not seeing or hearing anything as the warm and comforting feeling stops. She begins to feel cold but Kate can't tell if it is something she is just noticing or something from the Force. Suddenly there is a rustling in the bush across the small stone patio in front of her. She ducks into the bush on her left and quiets her breathing. She really wishes she was in that black dress and not light pink but she can't worry about that now. Hopefully the shadows will hide what the bush can't. A dark humanoid figure slips out of the bushes, crosses the patio, and slides into a new spot beneath a large tree. It is very dark and if Kate had not seen him take his spot she never would have spotted him otherwise. "Who are you waiting for?" She murmurs and then hears a second individual approach who is not as concerned about stealth as their compatriot was. The sound of clicking heels on stones lets Kate instantly know who is there. "Marcus. I knew it. You are Bantha fodder when Kirk finds out."

THE MAIN RECEPTION HALL

"Admiral have you seen Kate?" Kirk asks Pike with his eyes darting about the room. He is starting to get really nervous not being able to find her. "I told her to stay here while I went to see Carol and when we got back here 30 seconds later she was gone. Carol is looking for her now."

"Where's Carol looking?" Pike asks instantly concerned also. Archer and Gorkon may have been dazzled by her diplomatic skills but Muurgtha still looks pissed.

"She is checking the bathroom. She has offered to help look and I took it. Better to keep her close right now since Kate is missing." Kirk confirms still searching the room for Kate with his eyes. He doesn't know if he is going to hug her or kill her when she finally turns up.

They wait for five minutes and then decided to start looking themselves. No point in causing a scene yet and Carol is not in the ladies room.


	7. Chapter 7

Read, Review, and Enjoy

CH 7 SEX, LIES, and SPIES part 2

BACK IN THE GARDEN FROM KATE'S POINT OF VIEW

Carol pauses for a second in the middle of the patio and scans her surroundings. After a moment she walks directly towards the spot the shadowy figure under the tree is hiding. Kate strains to hear the conversation but only gets clips of Marcus' comments. "Tried to. Still time before. Package delivered as expected. Couldn't get there. Don't tell my job" was quite loud but then Carol lowers her voice so much Kate can't hear.

Kate decides it is worth getting closer to actually hear what she was saying and curses herself for giving all her toys to Kirk. "a listening device woulda been really helpful now dad" she says getting up to move closer.

"Katherine." Kirk's voice rings clearly through the night sounding more worried than pissed. Kate knows that will change quickly enough to all pissed once he finds her. She totally was not keeping track of time and wonders exactly what excuse will work to explain her absence. She can't think of any excuse that will make sense to why she is hiding in a bush. "Kate." He says sounding very close now.

"Damn." Kate says as she sees Carol step back from the shadow in the bush. "Two more seconds and he would have caught you Bitch." Kate is getting ready to approach Kirk but he is too fast.

"Jim?" Carol says shocked as he rounds the corner barely missing her clandestine meeting. She takes a minute to admire him in his dress uniform. She knew he hated wearing it but he looked so damn good in it. "What are you doing here?" She asks walking towards him and farther away from her contact.

"I lost Kate for a second. Have you seen her?" Jim asks and then takes a long look at Carol. He stops calling out for Kate for a second and watches Carol walk towards him. Her dress clings to her hips, breasts, and waist like a second skin. The gentle sway of her body when she walks in that dress makes him stiffen and desperately want her. Their little tryst in his quarters yesterday felt so good that he almost forgot why they separated a year ago. He quickly closes the gap between them and pulls her lips to his with his hand behind her head. A little moan escapes her lips as she returns his kiss just as passionately. "God if you," is all Kate hears as he begins kissing her neck and slowly moving to a stone wall with a fountain. He presses her into the wall with his body propping one arm on the wall next to her head. She rolls into the crook of his arm and reaches down to touch him. Kirk left hand begins to rub her thigh and slowly inches the fabric of her dress upwards kissing her neck hungrily.

Kate's heart is beating fast but she has seen and learned far more than she ever bargained for. She quickly turns away from Kirk and Carol. She obviously can't tell him she is there now so she decides to wait for him back at the reception. Kate wonders who he will believe: her or his fuck buddy. Kate follows the cobblestone path back to the mansion. "Fucking retard." Kate says tripping on a stone stubbing her toe. "That man is just thinking with his dick."

"And just who are you referring to young lady?" Pike says from the stone staircase in front of her. "I can guarantee your father does not permit that vulgarity and neither will I." He says sternly coming down the steps.

Kate is shocked to see Admiral Pike coming down the stairs. He walks with the determined purpose of a Star Fleet officer towards her. Kate knows Kirk trusts him implicitly so she takes a stab at confiding in him, "Spare me another lecture. I had one last night with Jack." Kate says completely forgetting who she is talking to. "Look I was in the garden and I saw Carol with,"

"He is an adult and makes his own choices his own life just like you do. He and Carol have a right to privacy." Pike warns with a stern but quiet tone. Kate shoots a look of revulsion at Pike realizing what he is talking about.

"Oh my God no I," Kate stammers unsure what to say but she knows she is not going to tell him about seeing Kirk screwing Carol's brains out. She wants to tell him about Carol in the garden with the stranger and how she promised to get it, whatever that was, to him as soon as possible but Pike again cuts her off.

"Your father is an honorable man. One of the best men I know and if you gave him half a chance you might see it yourself. Your dad would do anything for you and yet you treat him like shit most of the time. You give him little to no respect with your words and actions when things do not go according to your plans. Katherine Kirk you should thank whatever god you pray to that he has the patience of Job with you. I would never have tolerated you or your actions this long."

"I respect him but you," Kate tries to calm him down and gets back on the spying Carol topic.

"He takes care of you, loves you, and spends every waking moment possible with you. The least you can do is follow his rules when they are set down without complaints or rebuffs." Pike chastises.

Kate is almost close the tears. "I followed him and saw him with Carol,"

"It is none of your business Kate what two consenting adults do when they are alone." Pike continues remembering the conversation he and Kirk had about Kate's reaction to dinner with Carol. Pike knows Kirk should give up on Lauren and settle down. Part of him hopes having Kate will let this happen but she needs to understand he will date and she had better get used to it.

"Admiral if you would just listen to me for a minute Kirk," Kate tries again her eyes starting to tear up. Pike is now the second person in less than 24 hours that thinks she is a horrible person and hates Kirk. She does not hate Kirk and in starting to actually like being his daughter. Kate is confused as to why no one else can see this.

"No, you will listen to me. This whole Kirk thing is disrespectful and you know it. He is your father and you will start referring to him as that. He has put up with you throwing the word dad in his face far longer than I would have allowed little girl. You might be still throwing a childish tantrum because he wasn't there for you earlier but god damn it he's here for you now. You want to be such an adult then think like one. None of this situation is his fault. Your mom is to blame for taking you away and never giving him the option to be your father. And if it weren't for the Jedi kidnapping you from Han he still would not know about you. You tell him about believing in that Force thing so much but are you really opening up to it and giving him a chance. I know you are starting to love him so give him a break. Even though you were on your own for a few years Han and Luke soon took you in. And I can sure as hell bet that when you started living with Han and Luke you did not give them the same shit as you give him. As your father it is his job to make sure you grow up happy, safe, and healthy even when you don't agree with him or like the rules he sets down. Parents make mistakes but their only purpose is to guide you into adulthood to become a better person than they even are. Now you are going to knock off this entire Kirk and Captain shit and give the man the respect he is due. Do you hear me?" Pike says never raised his tone throughout the entire conversation but made himself extremely clear. Kate is so in awe of Pike and what he said that she has temporarily forgotten about Carol and her hidden compatriot. She is shocked that he has said out loud what she knows is true deep inside. "You have been an ass and a spoiled brat taking everything out on him the minute things don't go your way and it stops tonight. Do you hear me?" Pike asks again demanding a response from her in his cool even tone.

"Yes Sir." She says processing everything Pike has said to her.

"Now let's go in and wait for your dad to come back." He sticks his arm out to escort her back in. "I'll buy you a coke," he says calmly knowing from Kate's face that she has a lot to think about. Kate takes his arm and walks back in to the reception with Pike. Pike leads her to a seat on a couch near Bannock and Raynor. Across from Kate on another couch Elizabeth and Wade Bannock are quietly talking. She waits patiently there until Kirk shows up. She is really angry at Kirk for fucking Marcus and has difficulty sitting still. She decides to try some mediation activities Luke had shown her but her mind begins to drift back home and to the family she probably will never see if this war starts. She wishes she had been smart enough to leave a note like she did with Kirk explaining her mission with Zala Tsu. The more she thinks about them the sadder she gets. Pike notices her mood change and thinks it's about Kirk. "He will be back soon." He says.

Kate can start to feel her chest tighten and needs some privacy with her thoughts. She moistens her lips with her tongue to give her a moment to think about how to leave the room. "Can I wait at the steps for him?" Kate asks Pike.

"Ah no. We just found you and can't have you wondering off again." He says in his cool professional tone.

"I could wait with her Sir." Paul Raynor says hoping the Admiral will let him spend a few quiet moments with her before Kirk arrives.

Pike looks at Lucas Raynor. Raynor nods his approval. "She is your responsibility son. If you lose her it will be Kirk you have to answer to." Pike says seriously. It may not be the correct decision but Kirk will probably ground her for sneaking off so he might as well give her a few minutes to be free.

TERRACE AT THE RECEPTION

Paul knows the reception is ending and Kirk will be arriving any minute so he wants to make the most of his time with Kate. He walks over to the bench she is sitting on to say goodbye. She looks so beautiful with the moonlight silhouetting her shoulders and face. As he gets closer he notices she looks sad. "What's wrong Katie?" Paul asks as Kate looks up at his face. She looks distraught but still very lovely. He has been trying to get her alone all night but her father has never left her alone for a second until now.

Kate has turned her emotions from sad about leaving Han without a word to anger at Kirk. Anger is easier to maintain than happy or sad. She is glad Paul is there for a distraction. She decides to confide in him taking her mind off Han. "Kirk is an asshole. If that fucking bitch Marcus thinks she is going to just walk on into our life she has got a screw loose." Kate says letting the anger of her words fill her body.

"I remember when my dad started dating after my mom died. It was rough for a while but you'll get used to it." Paul tries to comfort her and sits next to her on the bench trying to take her hand.

Kate looks like she has been slapped in the face. "I have no problem with Kirk dating anyone except that bow legged Brit bitch. Besides he's still married to my mom. If he is going to fuck around he should at least divorce her." Kate says and starts to slowly pace between the bench and the stone wall.

Paul knows he doesn't have long and he is so attracted to her. He makes his move and opens a balcony door behind Kate. Silken curtains and soft music begin to flow out of the room. He grabs her hand to stop her from pacing and places a hand firmly on her waist. Sam O'Neill's high heels make her the perfect height to look into his eyes without craning her neck up. They begin to slowly dance to the music. "You looked so pretty tonight." Paul compliments drawing a small smile from Kate. "I really am wishing I wasn't assigned day shifts on the _Alexander_ these past few days. I would have really liked to get to know you better." He confides.

Kate is suddenly confused but as he leans in for a kiss she realizes what he is talking about. She is tempted to tell him to stop but he is really so cute, funny, sweet and she has never been kissed like she thinks he is going to kiss her. "_One little kiss can't hurt._" She thinks as their lips touch but he has far more experience than John did in Smuggler's Run. His lips are soft on hers and then next thing she knows she is flat against the wall with their lips parting. Her heart is beating so fast from the rush of hormones and the thought of John. He probably would be pissed if he knew what Paul and she were doing at this moment but she is so scared and excited at once. "_One little kiss can't hurt._" She thinks again with her heart beating out of her chest.

KIRK'S POINT OF VIEW IN THE GARDEN WITH CAROL MARCUS (20 minutes earlier)

"I lost Kate for a second. Have you seen her?" Jim asks and then takes a long look at Carol and sees a small movement from under the tree behind her. He quickly scans the area for any sign of a pink dress. His only hope is to find out who is in the bush from Carol. He stops calling out to Kate for a second praying she is not in earshot and trying to find him calling out to her. He watches Carol walk towards him. Her dress clings to her hips, breasts, and waist like a second skin. As his eyes drift down her body he sees a small bulge in her dress on her inner thigh each time she walks. He instantly realizes she has a phaser strapped there and needs to disarm her before she can get to it. He quickly closes the gap between them and pulls her lips to his with his hand behind her head so she cannot call out to anyone listening. A little moan escapes her lips as her head hits the decorative stone wall behind her. "God if you have hurt Kate," he says two inches from her face. "Where is she?" Kirk threatens Carol in a low snarl.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She protests quietly because he has a handful of her hair. He presses her into the wall with his body holding one of her arms over her head. He wedges his knee between her thighs to open them slightly to go for her gun.

"Why do you want her? I know you do. I can see it in your eyes and heard it in your voice at dinner." She reaches down to try to grab the phaser but can't get past his knee firmly lodging her between himself and the wall. She tries to get out of his grip by rolling her head to bite his arm but he pins her head sideways with his head and propped up arm. "Where is my daughter Carol? I am not playing around anymore." He threatens. Kirk's left hand begins to inch the fabric of her dress upwards to get the phaser hidden there. When the fabric is high enough he slides his hand between her thighs and grabs the gun. He takes a step back and points it between her eyes. "Do not test me. I will shoot. Now tell me why?"

"Jim," Carol says breathlessly, "I do not want to hurt Kate but others do in Section 31."

"Section 31?" Kirk asks never breaking his stare or losing his solid grip of the phaser. "Why? She is a twelve year old child and a threat to no one except herself."

"She is a Jedi or at least could be one. Kirk those people, the Jedi, make Khan look like a weakling. There are those who think that she has been genetically manipulated,"

"Shut up Carol. Bones has done numerous scans and she is fine. She is not a Jedi." Kirk says pressing the phaser directly to her forehead. "You tell your friends in Section 31 to check her medical records and stay away from us or the Enterprise. If I even think they are around I will not hesitate to kill them." He says lowering the phaser.

"Jim I was trying to get a name to help you and her. I am not a part of their plans." Carol pleads.

"Good bye Carol." He says and takes off towards the mansion in a brisk jog. Kirk is ready to leave now. "Mr. Chekov I need you to scan the grounds and find Kate. She has left the party and I can't find her anywhere."

"Wunning surface scan now Sir." Chekov's hands fly over the controls and two seconds later he has got her. "Sir she is at .086327"

"That's the mansion." He says and begins to quicken his pace back to the house. He begins to climb the stair case two steps and at a time. When he reaches the terrace balcony he sees movement in a dark corner and a flash of pink as the billowing curtains shed a brief beam of light on two individuals. Kirk begins to walk over and sees Kate up against the wall locked in a kiss way to passionate for her age. "You piece of shit she is twelve for Christ's sake." Kirk yells and in two seconds flat has the young man against the wall holding him two inches off the ground by the front of his shirt. He stares at the dumb ass who thought he could make out with his daughter and says shocked, "Paul. Paul Raynor?"

"Sir." Paul gasps from his shirt choking him while the toes of his boots try to find purchase on the ground.

"Dad!" Kate yells completely embarrassed.

"Shit" Luke Raynor says when he realizes who his son wanted just one minute to say goodbye to.

"Uh, Lucas sorry but she's twelve and I did not know it was Paul." Kirk says slowly putting down Raynor's son.

"Like you would have reacted any different to some other sixteen year old idiot trying to make out with your daughter on a dark secluded terrace?" Raynor asks knowing he would have reacted the exact same way if Kate was his daughter.

"You're 12?" Paul asks stunned his eyes relaying his shock to the sudden unexpected developments of Kate's age. "I swear I thought she was older Sir. I swear I thought she was my age or at least old enough for me to date Sir." He stammers.

"Yeah but when you're 22 I'll be 18." Kate jokes trying to hide her embarrassment. She is so glad that it is almost pitch black.

"Enough young lady. What the hell were you thinking?" Kirk says to Kate

"Paul what the hell were you doing?" Raynor asks his son over Kirk's question to Kate and clips him across the back of his head with an open palm.

"I thought that she was my age Sir. I swear to God I did Mr. Kirk Sir." Paul defends clearly embarrassed about his mistake and slightly scared that even his father can't protect him from Kirk.

"And we thought the Klingons would start the feud at this family gathering." Raynor jokes causing the tension to decrease considerably.

"Luke I gotta apologize," Kirk starts unsure how to proceed.

"Forget it. I just am glad I have a boy Jim." Raynor laughs. "God help the first real boyfriend you bring home," he says to Kate. He extends his hand which Jim takes exhaling loudly. "See you tomorrow at Romper Room hand off." Raynor says walking way with his son protesting his innocence in the entire matter.

Kirk turns to Kate who is smiling to hide her embarrassment and looking to the right at some flowers. He can tell why the Raynor boy kissed her. She is absolutely beautiful but for the sake of propriety and his sanity he apparently has to set verbal ground rules about boys in her future. He sits on the bench unsure how to proceed. After a moment he just goes for it. "When I said I was looking for Little Miss Diplomat tonight I wasn't expected any borders to be crossed." He starts awkwardly.

"Jesus Christ really? That was not my first kiss." Kate says flabbergasted and lying through her teeth. She had been kissed several times but not in the way Paul had tried to. "And that's your idea of the sex talk." Kate puts a hand up before he can say anything. "Let me stop you right there. I know where babies come from and how to do it so let's save some self respect for both of us and end this conversation now." She looks away completely embarrassed.

"_Not your first kiss and you know about sex. Jesus Christ how early did you start. Where the fuck are you Lauren? I'm drowning here._" He thinks. Kirk is amazed at how many times she can suck the air from his chest and make him have to remember to breathe from shock. "Fine but new rules. No dating, kissing, nothing with the opposite sex until you are at least 16. Then we can entertain new rules. Very strict rules, but new rules."

"Fine, then they apply to you also and that slut Marcus. I saw you had her up against the wall in the garden basically fucking her for everyone to see." Kate shoots back hotly and instantly regrets it. He was trying to be so nice and she ruined another moment with her irrational thoughts and big mouth. "_I don't know why I am such an ass hole sometimes dad. I really don't mean the shit that comes out of my mouth. If I could take that back I would. I love you and am sorry_." She silently apologizes but she knows why she said it. She hates Marcus and it is not because she is jealous of her like everyone thinks. It's more a feeling and Kate has learned over the years to trust her feelings.

Kirk is instantly pissed off and Kate knows he has every right to be. "You watch your language young lady and what adults do in private is their business not yours. You are the child and I am the adult. You will not control my actions but you can bet your ass I can control yours." He says in his don't fuck with me voice. "We will finish this conversation back in our quarters. It is time to go." He stands up and takes a few steps and looks back. "Now Katherine." He says staring at her.

Kate reluctantly gets up and takes a step towards him before saying, "I'm sorry for saying what I just said to you. I'm sorry for calling her a slut but there is something off about her. I was alone for a long time and learned to go with my gut and my gut says she's trouble. I am not jealous of her like everyone thinks I am. No one will take my place and you will always be there for me dad but I just know she is bad news. I hope you are only going to ground me or something when we get back to our quarters but I just wanted you to know that." Kate walks up and takes his hand. She never would have said anything to like that to Han. Both men are very similar. Hell they could be brothers but she was glad that for the most part Kirk lets things drop faster than Han ever did when she fucked up. Although he had a mind to take her across his knee upon arriving home, her apology made an impression on him and he could tell it was sincere if only misguided. He remembers his mom dating and how he and Sam felt. He decides he has to make sure that Kate knows he is not looking to date right now when they get back to their quarters. He's not sure what punishment is in order for her language, attitude, and disappearing but decides to think on it over tonight. They slowly walk through the reception hall to the transporter pad hand in hand.

As they step up to be transported Pike appears in the door way. He leans in the jamb and crosses his arms. "I never thought James T. Kirk would follow orders so exactly without a lecture." He looks down at his watch and says, "2200 hours. Four hours to the minute."

"It's been a long night and tomorrow will be a long day. Maybe we can get together after the dignitaries leave." Jim suggests ready get back to his ship.

"And you." He nods to Kate, "I expect you'll remember our earlier conversation tonight young lady." Pike says sternly.

Kirk looks at Pike and then to Kate concerned. "Something I should know about Sir."

"No. Forget about son. I handled it and I think Kate and I cleared a few things up." Pike sees Jim jumping to conclusions. "Relax. You have enough to worry about tomorrow. It was just some grandfatherly advice about not knowing as much as you think you know."

Kirk sees Kate squirm which is her tell tale sign that she knows she is in trouble and is caught. He decides to let it go. "Energize." He says.


	8. Chapter 8

READ AND REVIEW

CH 8 Confessions

ENTERPRISE

They walk back to their quarters deep in thought with Kirk unbuttoning his collar and Kate holding her heels. Kirk thinks about tomorrow and the Klingons leaving taking away 90% of all his problems. Kate on the other hand is thinking about what Jack and Pike had said to her in the past 24 hours and begins to realize her darkest fears. She knows she is going to cry but is determined to hold it together until their quarters are dark and he is asleep.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be in to say goodnight in a minute 'kay." Kirk says while walking into his bedroom. Kate stands in the stillness of their quarters and looks around. The room is still very spatan but there are traces of her everywhere in his neat little life: her sneakers in a corner that she forgot to pick up, a jacket thrown over the couch, and socks tucked in between the chair and it's cushion. It looks like a home causing Kate's chest to hitch a little. She hears Kirk opening and closing drawers and quickly walks into her room locking the door behind her. She exhales deeply trying to control her emotions and changes into her pajamas. Jack and Pike's words have hit home. She is an ass to Kirk and she is not leaving the Milky Way any time soon. As she takes down her hair she can't control it any longer and begins to cry. At first her tears fall silently as she looks into the mirror, but then she can't stop and they are falling so fast she can't breathe unless she sucks in quick breaths. She crawls on to her bed and lays her head on the pillow but she is crying so hard now she knows Kirk will hear if he ever leaves his room. She tries to hide the fact she is crying by sitting up and drawing her knees tightly into her eyes. She presses until it almost hurts but instead of stopping the tears they are slowly spreading until her pajama pant knees are soaked. She sniffs back her nose loudly and then hears the knock signaling Kirk's arrival.

"Kate. Why did you lock the door?" Kirk asks patiently but there is an edge to his voice that she can't decide if it is anger or exhaustion. She tries to answer him but in trying to speak a mangled choke comes out of her mouth. She gives up for a second and begins to cry so loudly that Kirk is instantly concerned. "Kate honey what's wrong? Open the door." He stops knocking and listens for any movement in the room but he only hears her crying so hard a panic starts to rise in his chest.

"Go away please." She begs with her voice hitching on every word. "Just go please. Leave me alone."

Jim has heard and seen her cry several times but mostly it was out of anger or frustration. The only time it had this heart breaking sound to it was when they talked of Lauren. If he was to compare then and now however, the Lauren incident would be a gentle spring rain whereas this would be a devastating hurricane. "No can do kiddo." Jim says as he punches in the override code for the lock and the door slides silently open. He is not really prepared for the sight of Kate. Her curls starting to stick to the side of her face from crying and her eyes nothing but black smears.

"Please go. Please get out and leave me alone. I am fine." She sobs for what seems like forever due to the hiccups in her voice as she tries to talk and cry at the same time. "You said this was my room. I want privacy." She barely manages to get out with her body shaking after each word. She presses her eyes back into her knees as if not seeing Kirk will make him disappear.

"I also said privacy is a privilege not a right." He crosses the room and gently sits on the edge of her bed. "Sweetheart what is wrong? Baby whatever this is we can fix it I promise but you gotta tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know how to help." He says rubbing small circles on her back. This comforting gesture seems to upset her more and she cries harder even though Jim doesn't know how that could even be possible. He is beginning to panic more as she begins to hysterically sob, choking on almost every breath. "Kate you have got to calm down baby or I am gonna call Bones. Tell me what's wrong. Was it tonight?" He asks almost wants to laugh at how fucked up the night had been between the Klingon encounter and him almost killing poor Paul Raynor. The more he thinks about it however he knows this is deeper than those two situations. Kate is tough and those events would not have pushed her over the edge like this.

"No," she yells panicked, body shaking and eyes red and swollen. "No please don't do that. Please don't call Bones."

Kirk takes the opportunity with her head raised to grab her and hold her to his chest. She immediately melts into him soaking his shirt faster than he thought possible as he rocks her gently. "Baby what's wrong?" His voice is beginning to lose its patience and his mind is rapidly running scenarios. For some reason he stops at the balcony when he caught her kissing Paul and begins to panic thinking he may have missed something earlier than the kiss. Anger starts to fill his body as he asks "Did Paul do something?"

"They hate me. They all hate me." She confesses and begins to cry uncontrollably into his neck.

Kirk's head is spinning and he doesn't know what to do. "Who honey? Who hates you?" He asks softly now that he a place to start.

"Everyone here. There. Everywhere." She continues to sob.

"Baby who is everyone?" Kirk says soothingly but is frustrated. Crying women are not his thing.

"Pike and Jack and Bones, Uhura, Sam," she rattles off names voice hitching and tears still streaming out her eyes.

"No they don't. Why would you say that? Shhhh." He says in a comforting tone but feels her latch on to him even tighter. It is almost as if she fears that if she lets go he'll be gone forever.

"They think I am spoiled and evil and horrible." She says almost unintelligibly through her tears.

"Shhhh. No. No baby they don't." He continues to rock her gently but is really leaning towards calling Bones. She is hysterical and there is not sign of it stopping even with him holding her.

"Yes they do and I want to die. I want to just go away and leave now. If I go its fine." She says not making any sense to Kirk but her statement about wanting to die has him in full panic mode. He remembers Briella saying this to his cousin Emily on Tarsus IV right before she stepped off the cave ledge falling to the rocks below after finding out her family was dead.

Jim pries her head up with his hands on either side of her face and looks into her eyes. They are desperate, swollen and pleading but not vacant and hollow like Briella's. "Kate stop. Calm down now and talk to me or I swear in three seconds I am calling Bones to sedate you." He says in a calm but demanding tone trying to shock her back to reality and out of the hysteria she is lost in. "Talk to me." He says staring into her eyes.

The tears stop momentarily and she blinks to see through the blur. "I can't go home. Not ever. I know that now. You always did." She says and her eyes begin to fill with tears again. Jim's hands loosen slightly and she pulls from his grasp but instead of moving away she drops her head into his lap and begins to cry hard again but not as hysterically. Kirk now knows the reason for her hysteria and is surprised it took a month for it to occur. Kate is extremely intelligent and part of him wonders why it took her so long to come to grips with this reality. Bones had warned him she would have a break down but he never thought it would be like this. "War with the Klingons is coming and no one will care when your galaxy is being ripped apart that I want to go home." She cries and begins to soak his pants. Jim silently wonders how she can have any tears left tonight.

"Baby you can't think like that." He knows it is wrong to instill false hope but she is making little retching sounds like she is about to be physically sick from crying. One problem at a time. First he has to calm her down and then he can talk about the reality of her situation. "I said we would," he starts but Kate cuts him off.

"You are lying. You said you wanted to meet Han but you aren't trying to get me home. You are the Enterprise and if you had really tried you would have found a way but you haven't because you are not going to." She says in a mixed up jumble of thoughts that are related but not cohesive sentences. She begins to sob again. "Jack and Pike," she manages between sobs

"Jack and pike what honey," He says brushing her hair away from her face.

"They are right along with everyone else. I hate you and I'm mean to you because I can't like you. If I like you that means I am staying and I want to go home. I need to go home. I don't fit here. I don't belong here. I don't know what to do." She rambles into his thoroughly wet pant leg.

"Yes you do belong her sweetheart. Yyes you do. I," Kirk says soothingly trying to belay her fears of the unknown.

"No I treat you like shit because that is the only way you'll get me home. You won't leave me like Zala Tsu said but I have ruined your life and I do it every day. Sometimes I try to and other times it just happens. Leave me alone." She begs not making sense again as she slips back into hysteria. "They made me see it when no one else would. I can't control anything. I'm lost. I want to go home." She cries hysterically this time with the retching sound becoming more pronounced and her body tenses up. Kirk half carries half drags her to the waste basket and she begins to dry heave into it.

"Bones I need you in my quarter now!" Jim says and turns off the comm unit before getting a response. This had gone on too long and he knows she needs help to calm down.

"No." Kate screams pulling her head from the trash can. She stares him in the face. "I need to tell you they are right. Pike said none of this is your fault and he's right. Mom left not you. Don't get mad at them. They were right. I am spoiled and never call you dad to hurt you. I don't give you respect so you'll hate me. I have ruined it and I can't go back anywhere. I left them without a word. They think I am dead or lost. Why did I do that to them? They can't find me here. I hurt everyone." Kate rambles on and on apologizing and confessing all at once.

"I am not dead. They don't know. Oh God. Let me go back. Take me home dad please. Take your life back. Let me go. They need to know I am sorry. Fix this. Please fix this." McCoy hears as he enters the captain's quarters and knows Kate has finally crashed into reality. The hysterical crying and nonsensical language is a dead giveaway. He walks into Kate's room to see Jim sitting on one leg and holding Kate against his body with the other leg supporting her back. She sees Bones come in and pulls violently away from Jim moving out of his grasp. "Why did you do that? Now he knows. He'll hate me too." She cries almost hyperventilating but looking at Bones with eyes begging for help. Jim looks over his shoulder at Bones who calmly takes over.

"No one hates you darlin' but you have to calm down before we can talk. Let me help you calm down so we can fix this OK." He says not moving. Jim props himself on one knee looking at Kate. He knows if he stands she will perceive it as a threat and Bones has her attention now. Bones needs to handle this because Jim is at his breaking point and doesn't know what to say or do. "I can help to make all this hurt and pain go away for a while but you need to let me." Bones says slowly walking to Kate.

Kate lets her body go limp in his arms and cries into his shirt. "I can't be his daughter and Han's. I can't love them both. Please help me. Oh my God why did I do that to them." She cries in his arms. "Tell him to just leave me Bones please."

Bones reaches into his back pocket and retrieves the sedative quickly injecting her. Her sobs become more muffled until they stop all together as she goes slack in his arms. Jim rushes over and cradles her in his arms. He carries her into his room and lays her on his unmade bed. She still has little hitching sounds as she breathes but it is becoming more normal under the forced sleep. He covers her up and walks into the other room to see Bones sitting on his couch with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses on the coffee table.

"Is that normal?" Kirk asks uncomfortably rubbing his neck with both hands as he makes his way to the chair.

"Perfectly normal for a twelve year old girl that has finally realized she has been kidnapped twice, ran away without a thought to how it would affect a father that loved her, and is trying to adjust to a father that loves her in a place she feels guilty to enjoy." Bones pours himself and Jim a shot. They drink and set the glasses down. "You better than anyone should realize you can only fake psychological trauma so long before it wins the fight to come out."

"_Tarsus IV_," Jim thinks and knows exactly what Bones is talking about. For years he was plagued by nightmares, panic attacks, and fear until he finally accepted what had happened and decided to move on. "What do I do?"

"Act normal. Jim you are doing a fabulous job." Bones pours another shot but Jim waves off one for himself. He desperately wants to get shit faced drunk but needs a clear head in case the Klingons or Kate need his attention. "You are patient but firm. You are setting clear expectations but allowing for her fuck up and show that no matter what you'll never stop loving her. You give her enough privacy until she needs you to intervene. You spend every minute with her but allow her to leave to make friends and acclimate to a new life. Hell I don't think I could do half the job you did and still command a ship with 400 other lives demanding your attention." Bones relaxes into the deep cushions of the couch. "I warned you this was going to happen. Might again."

"Where the fuck are you Lauren?" Jim says reclining so far back in the chair he can comfortably rest his head and stare at the ceiling.

"Maternal abandonment. Forgot to add that to the list also." Bones adds dryly and receives a dirty look from Kirk. "I would be fucking thanking God Lauren isn't here if I were you." Bones sees the quizzical look on Jim's face so he explains. "She left her Jim. If she was here and you were trying to play the happy family Kate would, speaking from text books of course, see you as forgiving her and justifying her actions. Kate would probably feel even more isolated than she does now. She needs a port for the storm she is weathering. Besides not knowing you from Adam, she knows you are strong enough to be blamed for this mess but knows deep down that none of this is your fault."

Kirk is amazed at how Bones can fix any fucked up situation in his life with words and hypo sprays. He knows Jim so well and Jim silently thanks God he sat by Bones that day leaving Iowa. "How long was your psyche rotation?" Jim laughs to lighten the mood. It was a bad joke but if things get any more serious he is going to snap. "What do I do when she wakes up?" Jim asks looking for guidance.

"Go with your gut. It has worked so far; however, I wouldn't even bring up tonight unless she does. No one wants to relive their lowest point until they are ready to accept it and move on. She can stay in Sick Bay tomorrow if she needs to because of the fucked up situation right now but then she needs to go back to the daily routine of her life here." Bones gathers his whiskey and shot glasses heading for the door. He plans to go home and hold his daughter thankful that she doesn't care the emotionally fucked up baggage the universe seems to require the Kirks to carry.

Jim sits in the chair trying to make sense of his day and daughter. He hears her stir in his bed and flies to her side. She is trying to force herself awake but the sedative is fighting back. She is trying to prop herself up and open her eyes but is failing on both counts. He crawls in bed with her and holds her in his arms. "Sleep baby. It's always darkest before dawn and I want you to wake up to a bright sky and happy future. I love you." He kisses her head and a few tears slip out of her eyes. She presses into his body as far as she can go and he feels her relax. "Sleep baby I will be here when you wake up. You are safe and warm and will always be that way. I promise." Jim closes his eyes because the room is dark anyways and falls asleep with her in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Please read and review if desired. I love the feedback both positive and negative. Some remarks have criticized Jim's actions but I really think if you look at Roddenberry's Kirk he wouldn't have the easiest time of being a father. This story if not all about him desperately wanting to be a father and goes through some weird ass male pregnancy to have it. It is about life dropping shit in your lap and you having to make the best choices as a parent. Many of which are wrong. All comments made by reviewers make me think about the story direction and can often influence it in ways I had not thought about previously.

Ch 9 FAMILY STORIES

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Kate wakes up and feels her dad's arms holding her tight. She feels so warm and safe and wishes the day would not start. She doesn't want to face him today, tomorrow or ever. Kate knows she had been wrong about so many things but has no idea what to do now or how to fix them. She knows she confessed her deepest fears last night and told Kirk everything: The way she felt about him, her fears of being on the Enterprise, and her regrets about Han and her past life. Kate feels tears forming and with her eyes still swollen from crying last night she can't hold them in. They slide silently down her left cheek and drip off her nose. They slide down the right cheek and are making a wet spot on Kirk's arm before dropping off her chin. She is petrified to move. If she moves he will wake up and she has to face him. She isn't scared of him but is more worried that he will try to love her. She can't have this life mean more that the one with Han and Luke. One day they will come back for her and how could she ever choose. That is the reason she has been such an ass, such a brat, such a monster. Kate takes a deep breath and tries to let it silently out to get herself under control.

"Just breathe sweetie. You are okay. You are safe and warm." Kirk says knowing she has been awake the last few minutes. He typically does not sleep well and last night he might have gotten an hour broken up from 2300 hours until now at 0600 hours worrying about how to help Kate. He so desperately wants her to be happy. Part of him realized in the dark last night that he would even let her go back to Sky River just to stop the pain she is in now knowing it would destroy him.

He had a miserable childhood and like Kate no mother to talk to or confide in. He knows he has to be both but how. Neither Star Fleet nor his family has ever taught him how to do this. Kirk regards Alpha crew as his family but he doesn't have to worry who Uhura wants to date or whether Jack has his homework done. Parenting is not as simple as love them, keep them safe, give them a good education, and firm moral compass as the books claim. It is so much more than that. Parenting means knowing when to let them make mistakes and how far to let them fall before you are there to pick up the pieces. It is healing pain inflicted by others that you cannot protect them from. Having her hate him when he goes against her wants because it is required of him as a parent. Parenting means knowing what to discipline and what to let slide when she tests her boundaries. His current family is all adults. He is that happy uncle and not the decision making father. Last night as he lay in bed thinking fatherhood seemed overwhelming. The sound of his voice causes more tears to fall but not like last night. He kisses her head and holds her a few more moments as she takes loud shaky breaths trying to stop the tears.

"I can't leave here today." She says shakily. "I can't let anyone see me." Kate's tears are still falling but her breathing is more normal, regular, and calmer. She knows she can't hide forever but it seems like a good plan for now.

"So we stay here. All day if we need to like your mom and I did when things weren't going the way we needed them to go." His holds her tighter and kisses her again.

Kate snuggles in deeper against his body. "I'm sorry," she whispers and as a shiver runs through her. His words are what she needs to hear but maybe not what she wants to hear.

"There is nothing to be sorry about sweetheart except maybe giving me a heart attack when you took on a Klingon Commander three maybe four times your size." Kirk says jokingly shaking her little which gets a half laugh out of Kate. "I'm serious. I thought we were gonna get our asses kicked, but I was so proud of you. Taught them to not fuck," he has to remember to watch his language as she so often reminds her, "mess with the Kirks."

Kate now gives a weak laugh and sniffs back her nose. "I don't mean the Klingons. I," She says trying to be serious.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Life is messy and sometimes very hard to deal with. Unless you want to talk about last night, which we can at any time, we can just file it way under Jim and Kate's really, really, bad days we don't want to talk about yet." Kirk feels her exhale deeply and nods her head on his arm. The alarm begins to beep signaling the start of the day. Kirk lets go of Kate long enough to turn it off and wraps his arms back around her. "Let's make a new rule. No more lying or hiding things from each other okay. The truth may be hard but as my mom used to say honesty is the best policy. You're all I got honey. I love you so much." He squeezes her and can tell she is listening and not crying anymore. "You will not believe me but I so know how you feel." Before she can protest that no one can know how she feels, he continues with a modified twelve year old version of his life story. "My dad died right after I was born and my mom missed him so much she joined Star Fleet to try and be happy. Back then you weren't allowed to bring kids so she got married again and left me with Frank." Kate is so still listening to every word. Besides knowing that Kirk is handsome, smart, brave, and respected by his crew she doesn't know anything about him. She wants to learn who her dad is. "Frank was not a really nice guy and yelled a lot at my brother Sam and I."

"Sam lives on Deneva right?" Kate asks and Kirk mumbles an 'hmm uh' response.

"Sam got tired of Frank yelling at him and ran away to live with our grandfather."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Kate asks thoroughly engrossed in his story and forgetting about last night. It is an innocent child's question but Kirk doesn't have a good answer.

"Well, I was too little I guess. Or scared. I don't know but when I was about your age I ran away to a place called Tarsus IV because I thought it would be better on my own. A famine happened there and a lot of people died. Bad men took over the colony where we lived and instead of helping made things worse. My friends and I had to hide until Star Fleet came to help us." He is so watering down the Tarsus IV event but that is something he doesn't talk about. She doesn't need the gory details but just enough to know that he had a fucked up family and was scared and alone once also. One day he knows she will find out more and then he will talk about it but not today.

"Is that when you needed to be safe and warm?" She questions referring to the words he often uses to try and comfort her.

"Yep. And I guess that's why I want you to be a kid. Why I haven't let you do the grown-up things you keep trying to do. I missed all the fun you are supposed to have in a childhood. You have your entire life to be an adult. Baby don't start now." He hugs and kisses her neck. "I know you haven't had an easy time but you can't go back only forward. I want you to remember the shuttle drive-ins, vacations, and holidays not guns and war and people dying." Kirk stops talking to let Kate think about what he said.

Kate knows it is her time for some honesty. "I have lied about so many things dad. I don't even know where to start to tell the truth." She says finally making Kirk think she is asking for his advice.

"Well," he says and after a long pause, "start where you want if you want. I am not going to be mad or upset about anything you tell me I promise. We can't go back only forward from here. Let's just make this the first day after Jim and Kate's really really bad day. Everything else will be in the past." Kate likes that idea a lot. She never tries to dwell on the what if's or what happened yesterdays. She typically does not look past the day she is in because planning too far ahead always turned out in a disappointment.

"I know why mom left you." Kate says tentatively and waits to see if Kirk reacts. She can't tell that Kirk is holding his breath praying that she will continue. For twelve years this question has plagued him with no reasonable answer. He and Lauren seemed so happy. He had given his wife the world. His world. He never understood why she left in the middle of the night without a word or note or if he was the cause. "Mom was a Jedi and her job was to protect the Holocron. Zala Tsu lied about so much but I know she was telling the truth about that. That's how we got here. We came to get it from you because Zala Tsu said you had it. She played a message that said 'Jim can't know' from mom so that's why we didn't just ask for it." Kate finishes and bites her lip waiting again for Kirk's reaction.

"What is a Holocron?" Kirk asks not understanding Kate's explanation of events. He also wants to know about Lauren's message but one thing at a time.

"A Holocron is an ancient computer that stores information about the Jedi or Sith. They can be any shape but are typically small. Mom's fit in my backpack. At one time all Jedi information was stored in them but over the years a lot of them got lost. Some Holocron's were so special they had gatekeepers which were the only people that could open them for others to use. Mom was a gatekeeper to your Holocron. It was probably the most special Holocron ever. Did mom ever tell you this? Kate asks and Kirk shakes his head

"No sweetie. This is the first time I ever heard this story." Kirk needs some closure and asks her to keep going.

"Mom's Holocron was built by the Kwa. They are all dead now but once they were so powerful they built Sky River. They might have even built the Milky Way because they had a device called the Infinite Gate. This gate let you travel instantaneously from one place to another kinda like a door. The Kwa was peaceful and shared their technology with everyone until they met the Rakata. The Rakata were evil and tried to take all the Infinite Gates for themselves. The Kwa stopped them by destroying the gates to protect all the peaceful people in the galaxy. They made a Holocron with the information on how to make Infinite Gates and from that long ago until now one gatekeeper each generation has protected the information." Katie recounts everything the Holocron had shown her and Kirk listens with rapt attention trying to process how advanced their technology was compared to the Federation.

"The Holocron told me Mom was its gatekeeper. I am supposed to be the next one but it was destroyed on the Jedi ship." Kate knows they are supposed to telling the truth but she doesn't want to tell Kirk the Holocron is still on the Enterprise. She knows he gave some of the Jedi stuff to Star Fleet and the Holocron can only be trusted with Luke. Luke is pure and good and would never hurt anyone using it. She doesn't know what Star Fleet would do with it.

Kirk's mind is racing. It now makes sense on how the Jedi got here and how they planned to get home. There must have been one Infinite Gate that was still operational which they used to get here. Once they found the Holocron here, they were going to use Kate to build another one to get back home.

"Her job is more important than anything. I think mom left you because the Jedi found her here and she didn't want you to get hurt. It doesn't explain why she left me though. There were a lot of good Jedi we met over the years but she didn't ask them to help her. We just left Coruscant one day and went to Sernpidal where she left me there after a week. I have thought a lot recently about why if you had the Holocron, and she was coming back for it, why didn't she bring me years ago?" Kate asks Kirk like he's supposed to know the answer. He doesn't have an answer for any of this and decides not to even try to guess.

"Honey I have no idea why she wouldn't have brought you back. Where did you find the Holocron on the Enterprise?" Kirk has very few possessions and for the life of him can't figure out where it was the whole time. He begins to think about what he has and suddenly the room is spinning. Their wedding picture was the Holocron. Lauren had told him once after making love that the greatest secret of the universe was right here as she held that picture. He blew it off as a girly thing meaning love was the secret of the universe but she was actually being more literal. The discovery of an Infinite Gate would change the galaxy, maybe the universe, and Kirk now regrets this conversation ever occurred. No one person or group of people even should hold that much power and now it is in his lap.

"It doesn't matter because it was destroyed right." Kate does not want to answer his question about where she found it. "Didn't you say we can only go forward?" Kate says. She is scared that he is going to realize it's the wedding picture and wants to get off the topic immediately. Kate can't believe that she said so much but she wants to be honest with him. She wants someone she can trust to help her bare this burden.

Kirk knows she is lying but what can he do. He can't turn this over to Star Fleet and he doesn't know who he could ever trust with the information. Kirk feels sick. "Yep. We can only move forward," is all he can manage.

"Captain the _Alexander, John F. Kennedy, and Excalibur_ are ready to transport their offspring over. Shall I commence beaming Sir?" Spock's prim voice rings throughout their quarters interrupting their conversation.

"Shit." Kirk says rolling onto his back staring at the clock which reads 0730 hours. He typically is able to internally tell time but with the lack of sleep and the bizarre conversation he let time totally get away from him. It was the last day of the conference and he was to command the other three ships in the event of an attack. Can the universe fuck with him anymore? "Yes. Have Jack meet them at the transporter. I'll be on the bridge to assume command in," Kirk freezes in mid-sentence. He has two choices here: leave Kate and be a shitty father or skip his job as Captain in a potentially hostile situation. It is one life versus potentially 1200 lives he now has to make the decision on. "30 minutes. Give me 30 minutes." Kirk says and rolls on his back. Kate is still lying with her head on his arm so his right shoulder is torque at a weird angle. He rubs his face with his left hand trying to decide what to do.

"Go to the bridge." Kate answers for him moving off his arm. She suddenly doesn't want to be near him. He needs to leave and with her lying on his arm it makes her appear needy and weak.

"No. Spock can handle it sweetie." He says and rolls over embracing her again. This probably won't be the first time something like this happens and he needs to set the precedence now that she comes before anything.

Kate needs him to separate from her so she sits up, pushes him over, and puts her head on his chest. Even though she wants to be alone, she is craving being with him. She 'lost her shit' as Jack put it once but he seems to just want to move on if she does and she really does. Kate pushes down her internal conflicts and says, "You have to go. It is your job and you are good at it. I'm not saying Spock isn't smart but you're the Captain. Han would make sure we were ok first and then worry about everything else."

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone today. I won't break that promise." He tries to sound relaxed with his decision but Kate is smarter than her years. He knows that she knows the best way to keep her safe is on the bridge. Kirk's problem is that he cannot make her think anything is more important than her. She was second to her mom's job of protecting the Holocron, second to Han helping save the galaxy from the Vong and second to the Sith's plan to get the Holocron. Kate has to be first for someone.

Kate sits up and finally looks at him with eyes that are still swollen from crying. She has to find a way to convince him to leave her here. She doesn't want anyone asking questions about what is wrong with her once they see her face. Questions would make her think and if she starts to think she knows she would start crying again. She decides to tell him the truth. "I am fine. I am still really sad but fine. I don't want to go out because I don't want anyone to see I was crying. They'd ask questions. I'd start crying. I'll be fine if you just go do your job." Kate says in sort of a sing-songy voice to try and convince her dad she is ok. The honesty thing actually feels good. She doesn't know how long it will last before she has to lie again but today it feels good.

Kirk brushes a loose curl behind her ear that has fallen on front of her face. She really does look bad and he knows this is the main reason she doesn't want to leave the cabin. "If I can fix it so you don't look like you've been crying would you want to hang with your friends?" He hopes the answer is yes. The Kilingons are supposed to leave by 1200 hours and then he can devote as much time to her as she needs or wants. He just needs some time now to be the Captain.

"If I can't stay here then I guess so." She agrees with a nod. She actually is excited at the thought of telling the other kids about the Klingon event and the girls about her first almost kiss. The more she thinks about it the better it sounds. She would be very lonely sitting in here all day and as long as she is doing something she won't dwell on having to be stuck here.

"Good. Get up and get dressed. This is something I can fix." He says with a smile pulling on a fresh uniform shirt. "Go. I promise if it doesn't work then we can come back here." Kate does not know how he is gonna fix this but agrees to let him try. He comes into the living room and places one of his Star Fleet baseball caps on her head. It is too big and covers her face all the way to her nose. "Come on." He says walking to the door.

"This is your idea of fixing the problem. A hat? Maybe we should call Uhura or Sam. They are girls and probably know a better solution than this stupid boy plan of yours." She suggests but Kirk comes back and kneels down in front of her.

"Honey I am a guy but even I don't think make up is going to fix this. But Bones can do it I promise. Trust me." He takes her hand and she lets him lead her out the door. She keeps her head down hating that she trusted him but no one seems to notice her that they pass. With her head down she doesn't see the protective death stares Kirk is giving anyone that happens to even glance her way. "First family story time." Kirk says hitting the pad on the turbo lift for Sick Bay after kicking out its occupants. "See I got into trouble at the 'cademy and they wouldn't let me go on a mission." Kirk starts to tell Kate all about how when Nero attacked Vulcan he couldn't get on the Enterprise so Bones pretended he was sick but he had a reaction to the medicine. Kate listens fascinated but doesn't believe a word. There is no way her straight laced, all rules dad ever did something like that.

"So I was all swollen with huge, I mean gigantic hands an num tom." Kirk says making her laugh as he acts out his hands swelling and numb tongue voice as the enter Sick Bay. His actions instantly draw the attention of Bones. Jim continues to tell Kate the story as they walk to Bones who has his arms crossed over his chest. He definitely did not remember the event as humorously as Jim recounts now. "So Bones here," Jim drapes an arm over his shoulder gave me a hypo and poof," he snaps his fingers for effect. "Swelling was gone."

"It was almost anaphylactic shock and not as funny as your dad here thinks it was." He says to Kate's mouth because it is all he can see. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge?" Bones directs to Jim.

"Yeah but first we gotta fix this." Jim signals to Kate to take the hate off and hesitantly she does.

"Just some minor swelling should be gone by this afternoon." Bones says unimpressed and starts to walk away.

"Minor!" The Kirk's yell. And suddenly Bones is inundated by their pleas and requests.

"Come on I know you can fix this." Jim says swinging him back around as Kate simultaneously says, "I won't go out like this. You have to do something. I look like a freak."

"Stop acting like infants both of you. It's a normal reaction," Bones tries to reason with them.

"She can barely see!" Kirk says as Kate follows with "I could fall and hit my head and then I'd be here all day." Kate sees the slight wince Bones has at the thought of babysitting a bored teen when there is nothing wrong with her.

"Don't worry dad. I'll just stay here all day." Kate announces and walks over to a med bed jumping on it. "I know you don't want me to be all alone and sad so I can stay here instead. Does this thing go up?" She asks and begins pressing buttons randomly causing beeps and whistles to pour out of the poor machine. She grabs a remote and starts pointing it at a monitor knowing full well it is not a telepresentor. "Do you get all the GCN channels here?" She says causing squeals and beeps to pour out of the machine. Kirk sees what she is doing and realizes she has found a new way to make Bones crazy and the ulterior motives of her actions. "It doesn't work." She says as Bones rips the remote out of her hand.

"Stop it. Jim control her." Bones says desperately trying to figure out what she had done to the bed.

Jim gives her a thumbs up behind Bones back and points to a table stacked with PADD's. "Katherine Kirk you need to stop that." He says in the deepest voice possible sounding absolutely ridiculous and breaks into a grin which Bones sees. Jim wipes the smile off his face.

"Infant. I am not going to," Bones starts to lecture but Kate grabs a PADD and jumps on another bed.

"Uncle Bones I can't get propped up," Kate yells and gets that bed squealing, beeping, and whistling.

Bones glares at a grinning Kirk. Kirk pretends to be serious walking across the room but as soon as his back is to Bones he crosses his eyes causing Kate to erupt in giggles. The two Kirk's are so caught up in their antics Jim does not see Bones come up behind him and hypo him in the neck.

"Ouch. What the hell was that? She needs the medical attention," Kirk protests grabbing his neck.

"You look like shit. Did you sleep at all last night? It's enough to caffeine to keep you going until this afternoon. Lay off the coffee." Bones gently brushes her hair away from her neck. "This is gonna pinch for a second darlin," he says before giving her a fast acting shot of Benadryl. She draws her lips back in a quick 'ouch' but is then smiling again. Bones hopes she will able to stay this happy but is still worried about her and the shock she had last night. He smiles back and rubs her cheek. He then turns the brunt of his anger on Jim. "If you two clowns," he wants to say idiots but not today, not now, "ever do that again I will ban you from Sick Bay. I'm a doctor not a ringmaster." He briskly walks away to his office.

"You okay?" Jim asks resting his hands on her knees. Kate nods and can tell the hypo is working. She is starting to feel the skin be less tight around her eyes. "Told you I'd fix this." He says kissing her on the forehead.

Kate sees the clock read 0800 hours and knows Kirk is late. "You'd better go." She says indicating the clock with a head nod.

"Nope not until my girl is totally fine." He leans on the bed with his elbows waiting with her to signal she is ready to go. "You know we can't do that again unless it's a real emergency like today. Bones is the best doctor around and I really can't lose him." She smiles and nods at his good natured reprimand.

"Can you teach me some card games?" She asks. "We played cards a lot back hom," she stops herself from saying home and substitutes, "Sky River."

"You can call it home. When adults get stressed they sometimes get angry and defensive. Sky River was your home for a long time. Hopefully you see the Enterprise as your home also one day." Kirk confesses. Her hysterics last night had him second guessing every decision he has made about her all night long.

Bones comes over and places his hands on her neck, tilting her face up in the light. "Right as rain." He says softly with a smile. Then he makes an over exaggerated frown saying "Don't do it again. Get outta here." Jim claps him on the back and the Kirk's walk out of the Sick Bay to their respective locations.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok maybe it's a cheesy section with the Nickleback song referenced in the chapter here but I recently walked into my niece's room, who is tweleve, and saw her and her friends rocking out to it acting so cool as middle school kids are. She inspired me as she has done for several other snippets in this series. As adults maybe we should rock out more and be as cool as a middle schooler! Life may be more fun that way. Read and review!

Ch 10 Split Decisions

CLASSROOM

"Kate," Joanna says running up to her best friend and giving her a hug. "What happened last night?" She is very concerned about Kate. Jo, unlike her friends, heard Jim's panicked call to her father at 2300 hours last night. Her father had woken her from a dead sleep sometime later and just hugged her for a long time. Joanna has her father's nurturing nature and knows something far more important occurred than a little party.

"I heard you kicked some Klingon ass." Ronin says with a grin biting the end of his stylus. This causes everyone in the room to direct their attention solely on Kate.

She shrugs and sits down in a chair at the back of the room. "Dude, who shit in your Wheaties this morning?" Ronin says followed by "Ouch!" as Erika punches him in the shoulder really hard. "What?" Ronin says rubbing his shoulder.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Erika glares at him. The other starship kids sit amazed at the display going on with the Enterprise kids. With as crazy as the past four days of the peace conference have been, school was basically cancelled on the Enterprise due to lack of teachers. The other ships had dedicated teachers on them so every day was predictably same. Here on the Enterprise all lessons were taught on a rotating schedule and with Alpha crew having to split their time recently between bridge duty and school, the lessons were essentially non-existent. Uhura, Spock, Kirk, and their various other instructors had left assignments to be completed on their PADD's but no one really was doing anything but talking before Kate arrived.

Kate picks up her PADD and opens the lesson on Klingon Uhura had assigned. She really doesn't want to study but she wants to talk even less.

"I heard it was in a castle." Becky Tulley from the _USS John F Kennedy_ says hoping Kate will add details.

"Yeah I guess it was cool." Kate says not looking up from the list of common Klingon phrases she has complied to learn.

"Well if you aren't going to tell us about the reception what do you want to talk about? Joanna asks Kate. "You don't study unless there is a phaser to your head." Kate knows they are not going to let up so she decides to get their mind off the topic.

"You know what I want." Kate says finally smiling and flipping to her GCN tunes account and brings up the current unofficial song this week of Smuggler's Run. "I'm through with standing in lines for clubs I'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win. This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be." Kate starts to sing the song 'Rockstar' from Nickleback with the music blaring from her PADD.

"Tell me what you want." Ronin starts to sing in a deep voice.

"I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs and a bathroom I can play baseball in," Jo and Erika join Kate and start to sing moving closer to her. Ronin continues to recite the deep parts because he is too cool to sing.

"Come on John," Kate interrupts Jo and Erika with a smile and shoulder role dance trying to get him to join in. Cameron moves next to him and begins to drum a beat on the desk while joining the song. The other starship's children stare in complete shock at the show they are putting on and laugh as the two groups compete with each changing the lyric from girls to boys when appropriate for the song. Kate sees they are staring at them like they nuts so she stands up and encourages them to join in by pointing to Jessica Bannock and raising a hand to her ear.

"I have no idea what you are singing." Jessica busts out laughing as Erika and Jo join Kate in her impromptu dance.

"They have so much fun here," they hear Emily Swanson complain to her shipmate and start to head bop. This only encourages the Enterprise kids to realize how cool they actually are so they begin to sing louder.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"So where are we?" Kirk states walking onto the Bridge carrying his 1st cup of coffee for the day and looks at the information on the PADD in front of him. Everyone stops talking and stares at him. "Anyone" he says unphased taking a deep drink of coffee and sitting down in the Captain's seat like nothing is wrong. No one says a word and awkward silence fills the room. Kirk lays the PADD down on the arm of the chair, crosses his arms, and stares at Alpha crew at their various stations. They stare back at him like he has two heads. Gossip about last night as burned like wildfire on the Enterprise and Jim silently hopes it is only about the Klingon debacle or even Kate's attempted make out session. Although the latter would be embarrassing enough it would be better than everyone knowing Kate had a mental breakdown and needed to be sedated.

Kirk is close with this crew but his emotions and psychological states have always been closely hidden by either humor or defensiveness. He doesn't know why he is suddenly angered at the fact they seem to know what happened last night and want to talk about it. He has never pushed into their family affairs.

"People we need to get our shit together and focus on today. There are four Klingon Birds of Prey and four Romulan War Birds in our backyard and they require your attention not me." Kirk says in a no nonsense tone and goes back to drinking his coffee and reading the updates on his PADD. Uhura looks at Spock to do something but Spock simply follows orders and begins to analyze the incoming data to his station.

"Is there a problem Lt. Uhura?" Kirk says seeing her out of the corner of his eye but not looking directly at her.

"No Sir." She says in a clipped tone and goes back to her communication station.

For the next three hours, Kirk receives updates from each of the three other ship's bridges on top of his own. Typically this part of his job is tedious and leaves him restless but today he is thankful for the busy work. He loves his job and realizes he has to strike a balance between his new home life and the job he loves. Before Kate he typically worked Alpha and Gamma shifts to accommodate his officers need to spend time with their families. Spock had seen to it that Kirk was only covering Alpha shift recently with Sulu, Spock, and Rios dividing Beta, Charlie and Gamma shifts. This would stop as soon as he was finished with this so called Peace Conference. Kirk brings up the work roster and begins to make changes. Bones says the Kate should get into a normal routine and the past three weeks have been anything but normal so he plans to implement the changes tomorrow.

"Captain Kirk," Uhura says in a formal tone. Kirk can still tell she is pissed at him from earlier but he will deal with that later.

"Yes Lt. Uhura." Kirk says knowing he will pay hell for this formal banter later. Off hours Uhura has never pulled any punches but on duty she respects his position as Captain and acts accordingly.

"Admiral Pike is requesting a formal transmission with you. I have placed the call in your ready room." She says never turning around.

"Thank you Uhura." Jim says rethinking his I am the Captain approach from earlier. It was never a good idea to piss her off and he hopes the more familiar form of address will thaw her some. When she doesn't respond back he realizes exactly how mad she is at his rebuff of her concern for Kate. "Mr. Spock you have the con." He says going to his ready room to take Pike's transmission.

"Admiral Pike." Kirk says formally addressing his superior. Pike should be in the Peace Conference wrapping things up and not shooting the shit so he knows something is up. "What is the problem?" Kirk cuts directly to the point.

"Captain we have just received word from the _USS Merrimac_ that at least two Klingon Birds of Prey have been sited around Khitomer. Since they are only within a 30 minute jump of Deneva at maximum warp and their arrival violates the initial terms of this conference you need to be prepared at any moment to engage in defensive maneuvers until further ordered." Pike apprises Kirk of the new developments.

"Those fucking Klingon bastards have been trying to push us into a fight since this started." Admiral Archer states joining Pike in the transmission. "Nothing has been accomplished here except for your spit-fire of a daughter handing that big one his ass. It is all over the conference about how a warrior was taken down by a ten year old child." Archer says bristling with pride as if Kate was his daughter pissing Kirk off to no end. The last thing she or Kirk needs is more enemies at the present time. "Chancellor Gorkon remarked at the start of talks today that he was surprised we didn't slap her in a uniform and have her wrap up this up before coffee was served." Archer laughs heartily. Pike hangs his head and the gives Kirk his famous let it go stare knowing the Archer has probably pushed him too far this time.

"May I speak off the record Sir?" Kirk politely asks Archer.

"Granted son. Whatcha got?" Archer says ready to hear how the young Captain agrees with him whole heartedly about how the Klingons were embarrassed last night.

"Are you out of your fucking gourd Sir?" Kirk starts in a normal but deadly serious tone. "At what point do I need to remind you that although Star Fleet did not issue me a duffle bag with a wife and child," Kirk quotes Archer from three days earlier, "she is not Star Fleet's property. She is my child and was damn lucky not to have gotten hurt in last night's situation."

"How dare you," Archer says indignantly

"No how dare you Sir even suggest in jest, that she should be used as a PR tool. What did that actually say about Star Fleet when a twelve year old child, out shown the best minds we sent to the Peace Conference." Kirk has often butted heads with Archer even though they share similar views as to how Star Fleet should operate.

Archer is beyond pissed at the young Captain's audacity to speak to him in that regard but has to respect the fact he is a father protecting his daughter. Even though he knows this, he out ranks Kirk and does not have to offer an apology. "I have read the reports and the knowledge she can teach us will put us light years ahead of any threat in this galaxy."

"You are no better than Alexander Marcus." Kirks states back feeling his hands begin to shake with rage. He cannot believe what he is hearing.

"Gentleman let's get this back on the record before we all say something we regret." Pike calmly says trying to steer the conversation back to its original purpose.

"Kirk my contact in Section 31 has informed me that there may be some interest in your daughter visiting Star Fleet's Intelligence Research and Development Department." Admiral Archer has calmed down enough to speak with Kirk.

"No fucking way. Admiral Pike are in on this to?" Kirk demands

"Neither of us are in to it son," Admiral Archer says trying to assure the Captain that his former praise of his daughter was simply praise of her skills and not approval of Section 31's schemes. "But you need to be aware of the situation. We are sending the Enterprise to Farpoint Station at Deneb IV. At the conclusion of this conference you will proceed there and receive further instructions on your next mission. I will personally see that you are at the edge of this fucking Jedi witch hunt until we find out what is going on." Archer must have felt a little guilty about his and Jim's earlier conversation so he adds, "Take care of that girl of yours. She's damn special and will do amazing things one day. Archer out."

Kirk sits back staring at the blank screen and is blown away with as close to an apology as he would ever get from Archer. Deneb IV is at the Western border of the Federation and nothing is known of the planets and space behind it. Jim looks forward to going into the unknown because right now the world he knows doesn't seem so safe. He has one hour left until the conference ends and plans to be at warp 10 by 1201 hours.

CLASSROOM

Kirk opens the door as they are finishing the last lyric of "I want to be a rock star." By now they have played it so much that all the kids know the words. Everyone but the Enterprise kids spin back around quickly in their seats trying to look busy. Kirk shakes his head remember the old saying when the cat is away the mice will play but to see Kate actually smile and appear to be up to her previous antics makes him immeasurably happy. "I assume the music lesson means you are prepared to debate how the inactions of politicians from World War I directly lead to the start of World War II twenty years later after lunch." Kirk says trying to sound serious but his relaxed body posture and smile relay his amusement with walking in on their little karaoke session.

"Aye Sir." Cameron says pointing to his head like he is ready.

Kirk laughs. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have had a wonderful stay here on the Enterprise and learned much from today's lesson of music 101. I will deny this if you mention it to your parents." He jokes and gets some smiles for the other kids in the room. "On a more serious note, it is now time to return to your respective ships. The conference, for better or worse, has concluded and _the Alexander, Kennedy, and Excalibur_ are waiting your arrival home."

The kids start milling around the room saying good bye and making random promises to keep in touch with each other. Kate looks at the scene and realizes how lucky she is to be with John, Ronin, Cam, Erika, and Jo. They have a great time together and their relationships are so easy with each other. Kate spent a lot of time with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin and knows that only having your siblings to associate with is not always the greatest which is the case for most of these other kids.

"Hey I'll tell Paul you said hi" Jessica, who is Kate's age, winks at her on her way out. Kate can feel a flush rise to her cheeks and looks at the floor. Jessica laughs at Kate's speechlessness and meets everyone at the door. Kate waits until she hears the swish of the doors closing before she looks up. All eyes are on her but John seems particularly interested in hearing the tale.

"Spill." Ronin says simply and waggles his eyes like the story is gonna be good or something.

"Uhm I," Kate can't look at John and she realizes she has been lying about something else but this time it was to herself. Kate likes the easy relationship she and John have. Being a girl she is much more mature in at least realizing all boys are not the same. But it is more than that with John. She has had little boyfriends over the years with the first being Max Kippling from Ouris Dover's group. He was one year older than she was at the time and her first kiss. She was often uncomfortable around him when he wanted to kiss and such but he was a constant presence and took care of her. Her most recent boyfriend was Damien Zol and that worked out so well also. He was the one that introduced and convinced her to go with Zala Tsu; however, John was so different. He didn't push, he didn't try to always kiss her or make everyone know she was his. John was comfortable and familiar and safe. Kate's happy mood suddenly plummets. Even though they have nothing official, her wanting to kiss Paul now feels so wrong. "Paul Raynor attended the reception last night and everyone thought we liked each other because it was either talk to a Klingon or him. I actually found the Klingon more stimulating." Kate says trying to use humor to end the conversation but from everyone's face she knows they don't buy it. "Let's eat." Kate says getting up and leaving the room to go to the mess hall.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"The kids are all safely home and we are only waiting for the official ok from command to get the hell out of here." Kirk says visibly relaxing in his chair. "I am proud of your professionalism and attention to duty." Kirk compliments his crew.

"At least some of us displayed a sense of decorum and professionalism." Uhura snips from her console causing Kirk to spin in his chair towards her.

"_Game on,_" he thinks with his mood improving each second he is closer to leaving Deneva. "Excuse me Uhura do you have," Kirk gets ready to ask before she instantly switches back to Chief Communication Officer.

"Captain I am intercepting a distress call from the Klingon out post at Khitomer. "They appear to be under attack." She quickly translates the Klingon message.

"Under attack? By the Merrimac?" Jim states confused. He knew there were still those in Star Fleet that supported Marcus' plan to throw the first punch and the Merrimac had a decent right hook for her size.

"Unclear Sir," Spock says process the data from his screen

"Uhura report!" Kirk says sliding back into Captain mode as easily as putting on a jacket.

"The planet is reporting heavy fire from unknown vessels in orbit." She replies. "Orders coming through Captain." Uhura is transferring the contents of the Star Fleet transmission to Jim's PADD and after a brief moment he relays their new orders. "We are to get to Khitomer and assist in the helping the wounded from the colony. If the hostiles are still engaging we are to form a picket line and let the Klingon Birds of Prey defend the colony unless otherwise ordered. Punch it Sulu and sound General Quarters." Kirk commands. Suddenly the bridge along with the rest of the Enterprise erupts into klaxons and flashing lights. "Report to Sick Bay Immediately." Kirk commands the kids as he always does first before giving any other tactical commands.

MESS HALL

"Did we just go to warp?" Cameron asks looking at the star lines appear in the small windows lining the top of the room and feeling the slight lurch that always accompanies a cold jump to warp.

No sooner does Kate sit down to eat a lunch she really doesn't want, alarms begin to blare General Quarters. "Report to Sick Bay Immediately." Kirk's voice cuts through each of their comm units in unison.

"What's wrong?" Kate says trying to talk to her dad but the comm line is not responding. "Are we under attack?" Kate says. It is the first time she has not caused a General Quarters on the Enterprise and is confused as to what to do. Ronin grabs her hand and pulls her from the table towards the door. As the leave the mess hall the walkways of the Enterprise are filled with swarms of people running to their designated locations. Kate stops briefly losing sight of the other kids. She is almost knocked over by an Ensign running towards engineering.

"Stay on the right," John says appearing from nowhere and taking her hand running. Kate is unsure of what to do and simply remembers Kirk telling them to go to Sick bay. She is almost ripped off her feet as she goes right to enter the turbo shaft but John turns left. She stumbles to the ground landing on one knee but is instantly yanked upright by John and dragged forward. It takes her a second to match his pace.

"Why aren't we using the turbo shaft?" Kate demands as John opens a Jefferies tube and shoves her into it. Their tiny stature allows for them to run semi-upright instead of crawling like the adults.

"Safer in here if there is a hull breach and this tube comes out directly across from Sick Bay," John tells her pointing to the right and then up a ladder. "If we lose power we will also be trapped in the turbo lift until they restore the ship's systems. Depending on the damage we take that could be a while." He slams a fist into the sensor pad and the tube opens directly in front of Sick bay. John pulls her out and into another mad house.

Kate is used to being under fire. It occurred numerous times on the Falcon but there she knew what was going on. Here she is in the dark and feeling claustrophobic because she can't see what's occurring outside.

"Take her in the office." Bones snaps and goes back to barking orders to scurrying nurses and medical technicians.

"What's happening?" Kate demands from Cameron who is at Bones' computer terminal.

"The Klingon colony is under attack. Our ETA is 10 minutes. We are to supply relief and medical aid to any survivors." Cameron reads from Kirk's basic ship update to the crew.

"Who attacked them?" Kate says pushing Cameron away from the monitor and looking at the screen as if it will tell her anymore. "Was it us?"

"You're out of your fucking mind Kate." Ronin shoots back hotly defending Star Fleet. "Star Fleet helps people just like the Jedi you are always talking about. We don't go around killing unarmed colonists."

"She doesn't know that Ronin." Erika says softly as he begins to pace the room. He hates it when these things occur and knows his father will probably be right in the middle of it at some point.

Kate is instantly concerned that someone in Star Fleet tried to use the Jedi tech she had given Kirk who then gave to the Federation. She begins to feel nauseous. They feel the ship drop back into real space and hear McCoy bark out orders from the next room. "All of this goes down to the colony." McCoy points to medical supplies stacked on the floor. Start moving this to transporter room 7 and 12 and be prepared to encounter resistance. Klingon's don't have true trauma doctors because they think dying is honorable. Respect their wishes but do your job people." McCoy grabs several bags and walks out of the room followed by his personnel.

Kate feels an unsettling disturbance around her that is more than the stress and confusion of the situation. She takes a deep breath and opens herself up to the Force. They pain and suffering of so many lives slams into her taking her breath away. Kate is positive that if she had not been sitting she would have fallen over. Kate has to help the lives in need.

"Kate you have to stay here." Joanna says as Kate runs toward the door.

"I need to get something first. I'll be back." Kate says grabbing a blue medical uniform from the edge of the couch that Bones had wore last night and runs to her quarters. The halls are still full of people but not like earlier and she makes it to their quarters in about 5 minutes. Kate grabs her backpack from the living room chair and runs into Kirk's room. She shoves her arms between the mattress and box springs pulling out her remaining supply of bacta patches, Bacta gauze, and liquid Bacta. It is not much; ten items in all but it could help McCoy for the worst cases. She stuffs them in the bag and pulls on the Blue medical shirt. It is huge on her but with all the confusion she hopes no one will notice she is not in Sick Bay because she is wearing it. She tucks it tightly into her pants and heads for transporter room 7 to give Bones the supplies. The room is empty except for Ensign Plo. She missed Bones and her heart sinks. A new group of medical technicians burst in behind her carrying her almost to the transporter pad. The first six of them are beamed down and Kate realizes she needs to give Bones the Bacta. Kate steps on the transporter and is immediately beamed down with the rest of the second party.


	11. Chapter 11

Please read and review. Klingon was found at . If it is wrong please tell me.

Ch 11 SAVING A LIFE

KHITOMER COLONY

As soon as her feet hit the ground from transporting onto the Khitomer colony Kate assess the situation. The medical technicians scramble in different direction and the scene is chaos. She doesn't see McCoy anywhere. Khitomer is as bad as Sernpidal or Dubrillion ever was except these aren't refugees looking for a safe home from an invading army. These are people that have lost their homes due to a terrorist attack. Black smoke fills the sky emanating from the remains of smoldering homes, businesses, and government buildings. Huge pock marks litter the Earth where cannons had reined unspeakable horror from the sky. The craters remind Kate of battle trenches or fox holes to protect troops in battle; however, on closer inspection she sees they are makeshift graves filled with the innocent bodies of women and children caught trying to seek shelter during the bombing. The air holds the scent of death and destruction. It is an acrid smell from burning electrical devices mixed with that smoky campfire scent of burning wood. Screams from the injured pierce the air mixed with shouts in Klingon and standard from rescue workers trying to administer aid to the injured and dying. Kate adjusts her backpack with the woefully inadequate bacta patches she held on to from the Jedi shuttle. It is not enough to treat even 1 % of the population but any life she saves is precious. That is why she came down. The Force spoke to her of unimaginable suffering and she couldn't ignore it. Kate knows that in war it is all up to fate and luck whether you live or die, and today is no different. Kate holds in her hands someone's life. She spies a group of Klingon women and children to her right and runs as fast she can towards them. No one pays attention to her wearing the blue shirt of Star Fleet medical personnel as she crosses what remains of the settlements town plaza. She slides to her knees to slow down because she was running to fast to stop before crashing into them. She stirs up dust and coughs it from her lungs. Kate opens the backpack as a Klingon mother looks down at her.

"nuqneH" she says as Kate looks over her injured son. Kate has minimal skills in speaking Klingon but has made lists on phrases that will serve a real purse instead of things like 'I like chicken,' or 'I see a blue ball." She translates as fast as she can realizing the woman has said '_what do you want?_' Kate stares at the Klingon mother's son seeing he has a ragged wound on his shoulder and is losing a lot of blood.

"Qel Nis!" Kate says which translates to '_I need a doctor_' as she rapidly points to first the bacta pouch in her hand and then the child. The translation was close enough because the mother gets enough of the meaning to nod consent. Kate opens a bacta patch and presses it into his shoulder causing the child to growl in pain. "Maj," Kate says meaning good. She doesn't know any comforting words in Klingon and isn't sure they actually have any. She hopes that the soothing tone made her response sound sincere and not malicious. The bacta begins to work and less blood is begin to seep from the wound as the bacteria begin to clot his veins. Kate looks to the mother and with a shaking of her head and a pulling up motion near the bacta patch and says "ghobe'" meaning '_no_'.

"HISlah," the mother says taking her son's hand and kneeling to his side. Kate translates it as '_yes_ 'and knows the mother understands.

Kate looks for the next patient and sees a two year old child whaling with a leg wound to their upper thigh from a piece of shrapnel. It sticks out two inches from the wound. It needs to be removed but that is a job for a doctor not Kate. With all the injured around crying for attention, Kate decides that some Bacta is better than no Bacta. She does not have enough to treat everyone. She decides to halve, third, and quarter the patches to make them go around as far as she can. If the Force is with them the Bacta will help them to hold out until real medical help arrives. She grabs the bacta dressing pad and rips off a quarter of it using her mouth. Bacta squishes between her teeth and a drop hangs from her lip. She wipes her mouth and places the drop on the pad pressing it to the leg wound. Every little bit helps. "Yuck," she says swallowing the slimy substance which has always reminded her of snot. She runs her tongue across her teeth to get rid of the parts she can't swallow or spit out. Kate spends the next 30 minutes trying to administer aid to anyone she is able to. Some injured are too far gone and she must make decisions on whom to give Bacta to or not. She tries not to think about those she passes by. When it is possible she points to any blue shirt she sees indicating to the Klingon's where real help can be found. She can't make eye contact with them for long for fear she will lose her focus and realize the actual hell hole she is in. She remembers Dubrillion and Leia showing her how to triage the injured which is what she draws strength from now. Leia would be so proud of the way she is trying to help those that need it.

Suddenly Kate is ripped from her feet by her collar and is being dragged to another injured child. She kicks her feet causing dust eddies to swirl in her wake not knowing where she is headed. Kate finally is unceremoniously dropped by a Klingon woman in front of a teenager about her age with a bleeding stomach wound. "HIghos," the new mother demands knowing that Kate is not fluent in Klingon but appears to understand some.

At first Kate is scared to death but quickly regains her senses and closes her eyes to try and translate. "Come here," Kate translates and then opens her eyes looking at the girl. These wounds are so far above the basic patch and go skills she learned over the years. The girl is lying staring at her gasping for air with blood trickling from her mouth. No bacta patch will stop this even if she were back home with all the Bacta she could get her hands on. Some injuries are not able to be fixed unless you were a doctor and Kate knows she isn't a doctor. Kate shakes her head and tries to stand up but the distraught mother has seen her treating others. "HISlah" she says pushing Kate back down. Tears start to well up in Kate's eyes knowing she can't do anything to fix this but suddenly she see Bones from across the plaza giving orders to scurrying Star Fleet medics.

Kate stands and begins to point frantically at Bones yelling "HIQaH! QaH! Qel Nis," to a nearby group of Klingon soldiers. Kate assumes they are family of the last few children she has treated. When the man doesn't react to Kate's words, a Klingon woman barks something at him that is too fast for her to understand. The Klingon warrior stares at Kate who tries again now that she actually has an adult's attention. "HIQaH! QaH! Qel Nis. "HIQaH! QaH! Qel Nis." Kate screams pointing at Bones which she hopes is correct for 'help I need a doctor." The Klingon locks eyes with Kate as if he knows her and briskly begins to close in on Bones. "HIQaH! QaH! HIghos," Kate says softly to the girl hoping '_help come here_' will let the girl know things are going to be ok. Kate knows Bones can fix this. In her soul she knows he can fix anything. Kate pulls out her Bacta patch and instead of placing it on the wound begins to wring the Bacta from the pad buying time for Bones to arrive. Who is she to decide who lives or dies? She is not a doctor. The liquid Bacta fills her gaping wound by sliding into the torn flesh and mixing with the blood pooling in the wound. "HIQaH! QaH! HIghos," she repeats and the teenager Klingon girl nods to her in understanding.

She hears the now familiar high pitch whistle of the tricorder scanning the wound followed by the deep sonar type ping as the machine makes sense of its readings. "Shock, broken ribs 20-23, internal injury to the 3rd stomach and small intestine, and one lung puncture." Bones says calmly from the tricorder readings and his general knowledge of Klingon anatomy. "Administer 30 cc's of cordrazine and move her to med tent 3 for surgery." He then takes a long look at the wound and something is not right. "What is this?" Bones says to the medical technician to his right looking at the green-blue smears of bacta that has not completely been mixed with blood.

"Bacta. I didn't know what to do here." The medical technician says as Bones turns his head to look at her.

"Kate". He growls with a piercing stare. "What the hell are you doing here?" He quickly taps the comm unit on his chest. "Requesting immediate evac to med tent 3," he commands making sure he deals with the patient before the Captain's wayward daughter.

"Hegh'bat Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvan" the mother says to Bones who stares stunned at her as she blocks the hover gurney from getting near her daughter.

"Ghobe' hegh'bat. Ghobe' Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvan Qel Nis" Kate yells back with a hostile voice pointing frantically at Bones. After a moment's hesitation the mother allows her daughter to travel with the Star Fleet medical team.

McCoy is stunned with Kate's courage and realizes she can help. "Come with me." McCoy says pulling Kate by the arm to a medical tent following his new patient. As they enter the med tent Kate sees the warrior who appeared to notice her earlier, standing over a women and yelling at Star Fleet doctor from the _Excalibur_ trying to start surgery. "Tell him what you told her to let us operate."

"What the fuck?" Kate says instantly overwhelmed at the task Bones is asking her. "Dude it's not like I know conversational Klingon or anything. I know a few words," she protests flinging her hands between them for emphasis.

"Tell him what you said to the mother out there." Bones repeats his request firmly but calmly. "She is going to die if Dr. Bantros doesn't operate now."

Kate feels the world slowing down around her. The people seem to be moving in slow motion around the med beds performing various stages of surgeries. The yells of the Doctors and screams of the patients are turning into a white noise in her ears. She wasn't prepared for this. Like always, she didn't think but reacted impulsively beaming down here with a bag of Bacta like it would save the day. Now they expected her to be some kind of translator and she can't move. "Katherine!" Bones sharp voice snaps her back into reality and all the sounds pierce her ears on full volume. "Tell him so we can save her life." Bones orders with the determined calm that all doctors use when they need their directions followed by non-medical personnel.

"I can save her." Dr. Bantros screams into the irate Klingon's face who keeps screaming in Klingon it is a good day to die.

Kate marches up between them and repeats the phrase she just used. "Ghobe' hegh'bat. Ghobe' Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvan Qel Nis". The Klingon is stunned that a child amongst the humans knows their language and glares at her but Kate doesn't back down attempting to push him away from the table screaming again "Ghobe' hegh'bat. Ghobe' Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvan Qel Nis." She feel s the Klingon budge and yells again "Ghobe' hegh'bat. Ghobe' Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvan Qel Nis." As soon as there is enough room for Dr. Bantros to operate he starts.

"What the hell did you say to him kid." Dr. Bantros yells hands flying over the now unconscious Klingon female under his care.

"No. Suicide. No it is a good day to die. I need a doctor." She states in almost a dream like tone watching the teenager with the stomach wound being brought in and placed on a med bed.

"Get her out!" Bones screams to a medical technician pointing at Kate who feels a hand on her arm pulling her roughly from the tent. "Keep her out front in case we need her again," is the last things she hears as she steps outside. Kate looks in her backpack and sees one packet of liquid Bacta left. It is someone's last shot a t survival. She scans around the med tent for someone injured to administer it to. She will be going back to the Enterprise as soon as Bones comes out so she might as well use it to help.

"qatlho'", says the Klingon warrior from inside the tent. He approached her from behind causing her to jump and spin around losing the backpack at the door. "wej Heghpu' 'ach QottaH'a'".

Kate understood 'qatlho' as thank you but not the rest. "jIyajbe'" Kate says in Klingon letting him know she did not understand him.

He said "it has not yet died, but does it lie?" Chancellor Gorkon translates for her.

"Tell him Dr. Bantros will save her and she will fight another day." Kate says glad that for a moment someone else is translating. Chancellor Gorkon begins speaking rapidly to the warrior and Kate does not understand a single word between the two men. The warrior says something back to Chancellor Gorkon who laughs and hits the warrior hard on the back as he re-enters the med tent. She thought she heard Kate Kirk but isn't sure.

"He says that is twice Kate the daughter of Kirk has stopped something bad from occurring with her words. Maybe we can learn from this human child. She is blessed by Kahless the Unforgettable." Gorkon translates and Kate manages a weak smile.

"What happened?" Kate starts to ask Gorkon about the colony attack but before he can answer her Bones in roughly pulling her around the side of the tent.

"Why are you here? You should be on the Enterprise." He demands angrily slightly scaring her. She has never seen him like this before.

"I…I…I panicked. I saw everyone in the halls running and Sick Bay was insane. I knew we couldn't help them all and just reacted. I had extra Bacta and thought if I could help save one life. Just one life it would make a difference. I brought it down and tried to find you but couldn't." She explains rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead to clear the sweat from her eyes leaving a dirt smear in its wake. "It's like Dubrillion as the Vong attacked except there are no bombs falling." Kate surveys the damage of the town. She knows her response is not satiating Bones.

The anger still burn in Bones' eyes from his first question. "So aside from being a twelve year old soldier they taught you basic triage skills." He demands unbelievingly.

"I lied OK. I have lied about a lot. They never taught me to be a soldier. They never gave me a gun or light saber and pointed to someone saying go kill them. Yes I was in hostile situations and yes there were times I fired a gun but it was in defense not offense. I learned to slap a Bacta patch on wounds to save lives or treat wounds but that takes as much skill as applying a band-aid." Kate confesses. "They loved me and took care of me like you guys do. They did not teach me to hurt or attack others as everyone thinks. I learned everything I know from watching those around me except the fighting. Han did teach me to defend myself. I thought I could help here. I could feel such pain in the Force I had to do something." She answers him taking off the blood stained blue shirt. She is so hot and does not want the blood on her.

"You saved that young girl and woman. You did good darling.' You did good." He replies in a gentler tone. "But know you have to go back to the Enterprise. I'm calling your father." He says as he pulls her behind some crates to try and shield her from the death and destruction around her. It is a futile attempt to protect her after everything she has seen but he feels he has to do something. "Captain." McCoy says into his shit communicator and Kate sees him slump to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

Please read and review. Any ideas about upcoming ideas you would like to see in a story. Please drop a line and I will use it. Jenlyn I try to please :) Maybe Kate will start to think before she leaps but probably not!

Ch 12 SECTION 31

KHITOMER COLONY

"Kirk here. Bones status report." Kirk's clear calm voice comes through but before Kate can tell her dad about Bones a hand clamps over her mouth and she is picked up from behind with her arms pinned to her sides. The crates that Bones taken her behind to shield her from the horrors of the colony provide an excellent shield from prying eyes as Kate is dragged away. As Kate struggles against her attacker she tries to figure out where they are going. The strong arms carry her farther behind the rows of med tents and behind the rubble of a once huge smoldering building.

The stench of smoke and burning bodies is really strong here and causes her eyes to water. Kate realizes how isolated and trapped she is now. Her assailant has chosen a perfect spot. The huge building has no roof and they are entering some sort of courtyard that was once behind it. It is open on one side but between the remnants of the buildings back wall and the walls of the courtyard she will be trapped if she can get free. Kate struggles like an animal to be released from her assailant's grip thrashing right and left trying to loosen the vice like grip around her. Her throat burns from her screams muffled by his hand.

"Target acquired." The assailant's voice says causing Kate to panic. Kate brings her legs up bent at the knees, slightly apart to her waist. With as much force as she can muster she kicks at him, throwing her body forward using her butt as leverage against his waist. Her kick solidly impacts his legs above the knees into the meaty part of his upper thighs. The kick, coupled with her momentum, pitches her forward from his arm and rips his other hand from her mouth. She lands on her feet but he has grabbed her wrist whirling her back towards him. Kate makes a fist with her trapped right hand and leans forward. With her left hand to cover her right fist jerks both hands down towards his thumb and fore finger which is the weakest point of his grip. As his hand comes loose she simultaneously brings her knee up to his groin and instantly repeats the knee movement towards his face that has doubled over to protect himself from another knee attack to the crotch. She hears a sickening crack indicating his nose is broke but Kate doesn't stop yet. Han always taught her to make sure they don't get back up if someone attacks her and round house kicks him in the side of the head causing him to fall backwards. His head hits the ground with a deep thud and he doesn't move.

"Help. HIQaH! QaH!" She screams on both in Klingon and stardard trying to bring someone to help her; however, the plaza still has screams from the injured masking her cries. As she gets ready to run she sees another man approach.

"Stop!" He commands her wearing the same Star Fleet blue medical uniform as the first. Kate eyes him warily because he has come from seemingly nowhere. She tenses her muscles ready for another fight but knows this man has a huge advantage over her. His six foot three inch frame towers over her five feet and he is built like a soldier with thick arms and shoulder muscles showing through his tight shirt. Kate doesn't want to fight him and knows if she tries she will be hurt maybe even seriously but she knows she cannot go with him.

"Help. HIQaH! QaH!" She screams again but no one is coming.

"I said stop." He commands taking a step forward over his fallen comrade which Kate counters with a step back and slightly to her right. She knows he is trying to box her in and towards him is the only exit. "My name is Mr. Green and your father wanted us to immediately evacuate you sweetheart. Remember Bones called." He says in a soothing tone taking a step forward countered by another step back and to his left from Kate.

Panic is starting to rise in her chest and she forces it down with a deep breath. She has to keep a cool head. She has no way out and probably only ten steps left to maneuver before her back is against the smoking rubble wall behind her. She needs to stall for time. Bones will awaken or someone will find him. They need doctors here and he is the best. His absence has to be noticed soon. Kate's mind races as she tries to figure a way out. She suddenly has an image of Kirk on one knee telling her to tap the communicator to call home just before they beamed down to the moon colony. Trying to be as subtle as possible she brings both fists tight to her chest activating the comm unit on her shirt but hoping it looks like she is preparing to fight. She hopes the movement goes unnoticed by the blue shirted assailant and begins to yell at him, "Don't talk just fucking listen. Listen to me. Mr. Green, my father would never send you to take me unless you know the code word. Are you listening to me because if I am in trouble and if you are here to take me you need to know the code word. Don't talk just listen to me. I won't go without the code word."

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Bones status." Kirk yells again to the unconscious doctor. "Uhura did we get cut off. Bones status."

"No sir. The line is open. I'm closing it and will try to re-establish a new connection." Uhura yells fingers flying across the control screen. As she disconnects the call and attempts to open a new one she hears Kate's frantic message. She instantly places it on speaker and turns to the Captain as Kate's plea fills the bridge.

"Are you listening to me because I am in trouble and if you are here to take me you need to know the code word. Don't talk just listen to me. I won't go without the code word." Kate hopes her rambling will be lost on Mr. Green but will be understood by Uhura on the Enterprise.

"Chekov give me a location on that signal." Kirk says quietly in his ear listening to the conversation taking place on the planet below. With an open line whoever is with Kate can hear their conversation as clear as he hears theirs. He doesn't even process why she is there and not in Sick Bay with the other kids. He only knows she is in trouble and needs his help. "Uhura contact Jack. Have him meet in at transporter room twelve and get that transmission mobile. Chekov location." He demands again barely above a whisper.

"Stop it now. There was no time for a code word. Do you see the situation here? He wants you on the Enterprise now." Mr. Green says taking another step forward matched by Kate's back.

"Stop coming forward I can't move farther backwards without hitting the wall of the huge smoking building behind me." Kate says wondering why she hasn't been beamed up yet like she was from the Jedi ship. The more details she can give the better she thinks her chances are of being found by anyone at this point.

He stops moving and cocks his head to the side in thought. For as much careful planning as Kate thought she put into the secret message she has tipped him off that something is wrong. A moment later he stares at her chest and says "Clever girl but you are coming with me now." Knowing that Kate has alerted someone, probably the Enterprise, Mr. Green does not worry about drawing attention. There is no time left and he begins to take steady steps towards her.

"Mr. Chekov why is this taking so long?" Kirk threatens through gritted teeth as he waits helplessly on the bridge unable to aid Kate. "Keep him talking a few more seconds' baby. We're coming." He says quietly willing her to hear his words but knowing he can't say anything loud enough for her to hear because it will tip off the man that help is arriving. His words, although for Kate, are also for him to try to calm himself down.

Kirk's heart drops at the next transmission. "Stay away from me you fucking bastard. My father will kill you if you come any closer." Kirk hears her scream. He knows the situation has changed by her words and the tone of Mr. Green. Kirk recognizes the barely controlled panic in her voice but she is still holding it together.

"Da electwical field from da bombz iz blocking da tranzmizzion Cap'n. Compenzating now." Chekov apprises the Captain for the delay in producing the coordinates.

"I know you are from Section 31. So tell that fucking bitch Marcus she can kiss my ass." Kate says taking at stab at his true identity. If she is wrong oh well but she had no idea why any doctor from Star Fleet would be doing this. Kate had heard whispers of Section 31 at the reception last night; she did not know what that was both Pike and Archer were upset Section 31 was there.

"No more games. We are here to help you. I promise you'll see your father if you just come with me now." Mr Green draws his phaser and points it at her. "This will hurt like nothing you have ever felt before so don't make me use this." He lunges forward trying to grab Kate but she drops to the ground and swings her legs with all her force at his ankles knocking him to the ground.

"Don't shoot." Kate yells hoping Kirk is listening.

Kirk's blood turns to ice water knowing that no matter how well she fights she is not match for a phaser. If she is shot she will be unconscious and he will remove the comm unit so that she can't be traced. With all the shuttles and the _Excalibur_ in orbit the chances of finding her will be slim to none. "Beam me now." Kirk orders Chekov as he sees the coordinates for beaming appear on the console. Chekov complies and instantly Kirk is gone from the bridge.

KHITOMER PLANET BEHIND THE BUILDING.

Kate scrambles backwards, heart racing as she feels his hand clamp on her ankle. She twists around to face him and screams, "no!". Kate brings her foot up to bash him in the face but sees Kirk materialize behind him. "Don't fuck with a Kirk," she screams bringing her foot forward into his eye socket as Kirk flips him over releasing her.

Kirk drops to his knees straddling Mr. Green raining blow after blow to his face. "Stay the fuck away from my family." He bellows with each punch. Mr. Green bucks his hips and punches Kirk in the kidneys throwing Kirk off him. Both men are on their feet in seconds. Kate scrambles behind them grabbing the phaser off the ground. She stands behind the fighting men, phaser level and ready to take her first clear shot. Mr. Green kicks Kirk in the stomach. Kirk doubles slightly over from the impact but lunges at Mr. Green's mid section knocking them both to the ground again. Kirk mercilessly pounds Mr. Green until his face is a bloody mess.

"Stop it now or I shoot the little bitch." A voice says from behind Kate. The first assailant has come to and has a phaser leveled at Kate.

Kirk slowly stands raising his hand. Kate is between him and the assailant. "Let her go." Kirk says calmly but commandingly. He stares at the assailant realizing Kate has broken his nose and knocked out two of his teeth. "Kate come here." He says trying to figure if she can make the ten steps towards him before the assailant can fire. It is a horrible plan but he has nothing else at the moment until Jack arrives with reinforcements. It is a catch twenty two. The electrical field is preventing Jack from coming but it is also preventing Kate from leaving.

"Mr. Blue take out the Captain then the child." A third voice rings through Mr. Blue's communicator. "Rendezvous at mark 3.967."

"If you hurt him I won't tell you anything. I am as fucking stubborn as a tauntaun and really have nothing left to live for except him." Kate threatens leveling the phaser at Mr. Blue. Kirk prepares for the phaser shot that was just ordered.

Mr. Blue is tired of this child. If he shoots the Captain first she has a phaser and from the look in her eye she is not afraid to use it. "Say good bye to your daughter Captain." Mr. Blue says firing at Kate. The beam was set to stun a grown man and the impact on Kate's shoulder spins her around three times as she falls limp to the ground with her head impacting with a sickening thud.

"No." Kirk screams diving for Kate. His action causes him to narrowly miss being shot by the second phaser beam that was turned upon him. He feels her hair slide through his fingers as her head bounces a second time against the ground where it stays still. In a blindingly fast motion Kirk grabs her hand still clutching the phaser and fires it at Mr. Blue. Kate was playing for keeps and had the phaser dialed all the way to its highest setting. Mr. Blue is vaporized along with approximately 100 cubic meters of rock from where he was standing. Kirk pulls Kate's limp form into his body, shielding her as much as possible from the falling chunks of rock and dirt.

"HIghos," Kirk hears a Klingon say as he is ripped to his feet dragging Kate's upper body with him. Kirk bounces her butt on his knee to adjust her weight properly in his arms and takes off at a dead run following the Klingon.

"Bones. Kate's been shot ." Kirk screams entering the tent and laying Kate on an open med bed. McCoy is at her side faster than Kirk has ever seen him move running a tricorder over her with one hand and programming the bed with the other. A holographic image of Kate's body hovers over her actual body. Kirk doesn't need medical training to know Kate is in trouble. Her pulse is barely registering, her breathing almost non-existent and a large bruise is swelling on her brain. "Come on baby. Come back to me." He says taking her limp hand on the other side of the bed so Bones can do his job. She feels so cold.

Bones tears open her shirt exposing the circular burn mark caused by the phaser to the areas below her shoulder but above her left breast. "Damage to epithelial tissue, cerebral edema, respiration minimal. She's going into cardiac arrest." Bones says as her heart beat stops. "Elevate her head 30 degrees, " McCoy says to the bed to decrease the brain swelling as a defibrillator wracks her body trying to start her heart again. It brings her heart back to a steady but very weak rhythm. He inserts an oxygen tube into her nose feeding it directly into her lungs. "10 cc's Mannitol," Bones orders and directly injects it into her neck. Bones does not like that her readings are not improving. "If only we had Khan's blood or Bacta." Bones says out loud signaling his desperation with the situation.

"Bones?" Jim says letting panic creep into his voice. Jim has never seen Bones look panicked and it is scaring the shit out of him.

"Jim where's her backpack." Bones demands remembering she said she was using it to treat the Klingon injured.

"She didn't have it." Kirk replies and for the first time he begins to doubt McCoy's god like powers to save a patient. Kirk's eyes never falter from his daughter's face. He wants his eyes to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up and he knows she has to wake up. She is his life. He can't lose her again.

"Doctor!", a medical technician says bringing him Kate's bag from a corner of the tent. "I found it outside the door earlier." McCoy rips the fabric holding it closed and finds a single liquid packet of bacta at the bottom.

Bones rips the top of the packet off spitting the plastic from his mouth. "Jim," he says and as if the Captain could read Bone's mind drops Kate's hand and pries open her mouth as Bones pours the slimy blue green liquid in. He slides in a tongue depressor to hold her tongue back and closes her mouth slightly elevating her chin to force the liquid down her throat. The two men wait 30 seconds, a minute, two minutes, five minutes. The time feels like an eternity but then the bed registers a stronger heart beat. Her breathing becomes deeper and less wheezy. Kate still doesn't open her eyes as her vitals slowly creep back to normal.

"Wake up baby. Come on honey. Wake up." Kirk commands quietly at first but getting louder at the end of his request.

"Jim," Bones says laying a hand on his friends shoulder from across the table. "Based on her symptoms, she was stunned on medium setting. Unconsciousness can last from five to fifteen minutes in an adult. Based on her size it may just take longer." Bones hopes these words will give some comfort to his friend but he knows how hollow they sound. Both men know the physical effects of a phaser shot. McCoy has been through this before when Jim was fighting from his life after saving the Enterprise but Jim has never been in this position before watching with uncertainty if she will be fine. McCoy looks at his friend leaning his elbows at the bed's edge, holding Kate's hand and staring at his daughter's blank face.

"She told me once that we were a soulless, faithless, species and we needed to believe in the Force to find our way." Jim says almost trance like never letting his gaze waver from Kate's face. "I pray to you now Force," he says and then laughs like it is some bizarre joke. "Force, God, whatever fucking supreme entity there is out there, give me my daughter back and I will never let her get hurt again. Do you hear me? Give me my daughter back!" He yells with venom at the universe.

Bones turns away from Jim unsure what to do or say to his friend. Jim's grief is immeasurable and Bones knows it is a waiting game now. He prays the bacta is as powerful as she claims. Fifteen minutes later the bed beeps once and as he turns around he sees Kate trying to swallow. He pulls the tongue depressor from her mouth and tilts her chin back to a normal position. Kate swallows again and gives a weak cough like she is choking. "Daddy," Kate mumbles barely intelligible and tries to gasp in air. Bonrs removes the nasal canula replacing it with an oxygen mask.

"I'm here baby girl. Daddy's right here." Kirk says flying forward. He never lets go of her hand but begins to brush the hair away from her face with his left hand.

She rolls her head towards his voice. "Dad help me," she says a bit louder with a shaky voice eyes still closed.

"Shhhhhh. I'm here. Daddy's here. Relax alright. You are safe. I've got you." Kirk says relief pouring into his body with each word. McCoy stares at the various reading from the bed and holographic image of Kate's body deciding his next move.

Kate slowly opens her eyes and can't focus. Everything is blurry but the first thing she sees are her father's bright blue eyes staring back at her. She draws strength from them and tries to come out of the fog she is in. "I knew you'd come." She swallows again with effort and blinks her eyes. "I hurt and it tastes like snot." Kate says to Jim but knows Bones is hovering near and can hear. "Why? What?" Kate stumbles for words confused.

"If there's a spark of life, bacta will keep you going." Bones says soothingly pulling a blanket up over her body quoting Kate from a long time ago.

Kate's face gets a sad expression and her bottom lip begins to tremble as she says to Kirk, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to help." She tries to sit up remembering flashes of the event and cries out in pain from her head, neck, and shoulders.

Jim and Kirk restrain her shoulders to keep her still. She may have woken up but the movement has caused her heart beat to become erratic again. Kirk kisses her trying to hold her still and keep her calm as Bones wraps restraining belts across her legs, waist, and chest to restrict her movement. The concussion is severe and she needs to be still. "No. No. All I care about is you." He says with his lips pressed against her forehead holding her head down as Bones finishes. "Rest sweetheart. We can talk later." He says looking at her again and stroking her hair.

"It hurts. Everything hurts." She complains and tries to move but the restraints are holding her still. She begins to panic because she is having trouble remembering why she is here and why she is in so much pain. Her heart rate begins to climb and her breathing is getting heavier as she realizes she can't move. "Dad. Daddy. Daddy." Kate starts to yell for help.

"I know baby but Bones is going to fix it okay." Jim reassures her calmly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Bones ready to sedate her for the trip back to the Enterprise. "Rest now. I will be right here when you wake up angel." He kisses he forehead to hold her still as Bones injects her with a hypo spray. She closes her eyes again.

"We need to get her back to the Enterprise but she is going to be fine Jim, just fine." Bones says.

"Go Leonard. Take care of her. She saved more lives today than I think we did. The _Alexander_ and _John F. Kennedy_ are beaming their doctors and nurses down now. We are fine." Dr. Bantros says and McCoy shakes his hand. McCoy walks outside to arrange for a shuttle for Kate. He doesn't think that she is stable enough to transport by beaming. "You have a remarkable daughter Captain." Dr. Bantros says staring at Kate's sleeping form. "She used that slimy stuff on thirty six Klingon children. It didn't cure them like her but bought us enough time to get to them with medical help. She also convinced an irate Klingon to allow us to administer medical treatment. Quite a feat for a kid." Dr. Bantros sticks out his hand.

"She is amazing." Kirk says shaking the doctor's hand from across his body. He refuses to let go of her hand.

"Jim we're ready." McCoy says sticking his head into the med tent. Several medical technicians prep the bed for transport to the Enterprise.

"Let's go home baby." Jim says holding her hand as the bed slides smoothly towards the waiting shuttle. Jim is shocked by the way the Klingons are all staring reverently at her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Read and review.

Ch 13 The Consequences of Your Actions

KHITOMER COLONY

"Jim!" Jack yells running full bore at his Captain from across the plaza. "How is she? What happened?" Jack says staring at the pale unmoving form on the hover gurney.

"Concussion. Bones says she'll pull through." Kirk says calmly at first but seeing his Chief of Security instantly escalates his anger to a barely controlled rage. For the first time since he carried Kate in to the med tent he releases her hand so she can be brought aboard the shuttle. "There's a body behind that building over there. He's from Section 31 and I want him on the ship now." Kirk says staring at Jack with a murderous rage. "He doesn't go anywhere but the Enterprise. Do you understand me Coronel O'Neill?" Kirk staring O'Neill down like a drill sergeant from the Academy.

"Sir," Christine Chapel says to Kirk indicating they are ready to leave. Kirk turns sharply and walks away from Jack.

"Sir it was reported that there were two assailants?" Jack questions but as Kirk turns back and Jack looks into his eyes he knows Kirk has taken care of the situation. "Dawson. Peters. Meet me behind the courthouse ASAP yesterday." Jack commands into his shirt comm and goes to collect their prisoner. As Jack enters the courtyard he sees a man in a Star Fleet uniform on one knee next to Mr. Green attaching bindings to his wrists. "Get your hands up and move away from the prisoner." Jack says raising his phaser rifle and taking aim at the man along with his team.

"Sir, I am Senior Chief Petty Officer Aeron Dax." He says turning to Jack. "I am being transferred to the Enterprise per Admiral Pike as of now. I heard your orders and have secured the prisoner." Dax says saluting Jack in proper Star Fleet fashion. Jack notices he has a weird accent that sounds slightly Scottish but mixed with something foreign.

"Funny I never received that order and apparently being your new CO I probably should have gotten that memo don't cha think." Jack responds with his phaser still aimed at the man's head.

"Sir the order came through 10 minutes ago. With the Captain indisposed I'm sure it just slipped his mind." Dax states calmly. Jack notices the cadence of his words also has a weird rhythm.

"Indisposed?" Jack says sarcastically at Dax's choice of words. "His daughter was just shot and almost died. I would not use that word when you meet him if I were you. Uhura contact Admiral Pike and see if he has sent us any presents in the past 10 minutes." Jack lowers his gun but knows Dawson and Peters still have the man covered.

"Understood," Uhura states and three minutes later she comms Jack back confirming Dax's orders to the Enterprise. Jack still finds the situation off and demands to speak with Pike personally. It is a strange request with Pike outranking him but the comm goes through and 30 minutes later O'Neill has verbal assurances from Pike of Dax's claims.

"Scotty beam us up." Jack finally orders and the five men are instantly transported to the Enterprise.

ENTERPRISE SICK BAY

Kirk takes a seat next to Kate in isolation and resumes holding her hand. "What am I going to do with you, baby girl?" Kirk says stroking her cheek. Bones observes the tender moment and realizes he has never seen Jim so raw or so emotional.

"She's going to be fine." Bones says staring at Kate. "She has a Stage 3 concussion but we can handle that. If it wasn't for the Bacta though," Bones voice trails off leaving Jim more anxious and angry than ever. "Let me see your hand." He says to Jim and runs a tricorder over the bloody swollen knuckles. He gets out a hypo and a bone knitter. For the first time in his career Bones injects Jim without a complaint and begins to knit the bones of his knuckles back together. Jim looks at him confused and for the first time realizes how much his hand hurts. "Broke the first metacarpophalangeal joint and fractured three, four, and five." The Captain looks at Bones confused momentarily. "Adrenaline is a powerful drug Jim. Can make you a super hero until it wears off." Bones responds working on Jim's hand.

"Captain," Jack says striding into Sick Bay. "The prisoner is secure in the Brig; we are awaiting your orders. Jim pulls his hand back as Bones finishes up and flexes his stiff finger joints.

"Bones how long?" Jim asks in a soft voice still staring at Kate's sleeping form.

"She should be out at least another hour." McCoy says gathering a tricorder and portable medical kit. "Nurse Chapel I want to be notified if she even sneezes." Bones says walking towards Jack.

"Bones you are not needed in this. I command you to stay with my daughter." Jim says with a tone of finality. Jim is not looking for an audience or a conscious in the Brig right now. Jim will only be looking for answers. He also doesn't like the idea of leaving Kate with a nurse even though he knows how qualified Chapel is.

"Jim you broke and or fractured all the fingers in your right hand beating this man to a pulp." Bones says and gets a dangerous warning glare from Kirk. "I am not judging you but if you did that to your hand subduing him he's gonna need medical treatment."

Kirk leans forward, kisses Kate, and briskly walks towards the door to Sick Bay. Jack and Bones step in front of Kirk blocking his path. Jim holds up his hand preparing for the onslaught of words by his two friends. "That man tried to not only kidnap my daughter but potentially kill her with a phaser set way to high to merely stun. I want to know why." He says with his brow knitted and gaze flickering back and forth between Bones and Jack. "You are either going to walk with me or spend the night in the Brig if you try to stop me. Do you understand?" Kirk says letting them men know he is deadly serious.

"After you." Jack says stepping aside really not expecting any other reaction from his commanding officer. If it had been his kid in Sick Bay right now the man in the Brig probably would not have made it to the Enterprise in the first place.

Jim takes two steps towards the door before he backtracks to the third man in the room with hostile confusion written all over his face. With all that has happened Kirk doesn't trust anyone right now. Kirk knows every face on his crew but not this one. "Who are you?" Kirk says staring into his eyes and squaring off his shoulders ready for another fight if needed.

"Senior Chief Aeron Dax." He replies instantly spiking Kirk's suspicion. Dax notices that Kirk has strategically placed himself between him and his daughter. "Jack we do not have a Dax on the Enterprise. Why the hell is this man on my ship?" He asks threateningly never turning his back or his gaze from Dax.

"Admiral Pike requested he be transferred here Sir." Jack confirms to Jim's rigid body posture from behind Dax. "Uhura and I have both checked out his orders and they are genuine Sir." Jack sees Jim not taking his word for it which surprises him. "I spoke personally with Pike."

Kirk stares at him for several more seconds before turning back to the door and briskly marching out. Jack and Bones fall in step behind him but Dax holds back. He can feel them walking to the turbo shaft and knows he only has a few moments. This was just the opportunity Dax needed without her father or the doctor surrounding the child. He silently moves to Kate's bed. "Youngling apparently you are in need of guidance." Dax says staring at Kate. He pulls out a packet of liquid and pours it into her mouth holding it closed. It is thick in her throat and she coughs choking it down in her sleep.

"What are you doing? Captain!" Nurse Chapel says tapping her comm badge. Dax calmly wakes over to Chapel and places two fingers on her right temple performing a memory rub of the incident. He hates using the Force in such a manner but his identify must remain hidden. His mission depends on it. He knows her father and the doctor could be back any second and he had to deal with the nurse quickly. "What is the problem senior chief?" Chapel asks waking from the memory rub.

"I have a headache." He lies and she administers a hypo.

Dax briskly walks out hoping to catch up to the Captain before he is missed.

BRIG

Although Mr. Green is the one caged behind a glass wall, Jim is slowly and purposefully pacing in front of him like a predatory animal. Bones had insisted on providing medical care to their prisoner however he was not being as gentle as he was known for. "Broken jaw and nose, cracked zygomatic arch, left orbital fracture, and missing upper right central and lateral incisors," Bones dictates Mr. Green's injuries to his attending nurse and goes to get a hypo from his bag.

"No." Kirk says calmly like he is refusing a cup of coffee. He stops pacing and opens the cell door. Kirk walks between him and Bones as if to make sure his orders are followed. "He gets nothing but basic medical care until after the interrogation. He appears able to sit and answer questions just fine." Kirk says making a judgment call like he is a doctor. "God," Kirk says pulling his lips back in a smile that displays no mirth making a clicking sound with his lips. "Looks like you are pretty fucked up there buddy. You ready to tell me if it was worth it?" Kirk says in an even tone. Bones has never seen Jim regard anyone with such indifference and the fact that he does not have to physically pull Jim away from Mr. Green is starting to terrify Bones. Mc Coy finishes loading the hypo spray and side steps Jim.

In a flash Kirk has Bones up against the wall of the cell pinned by his forearm across his throat. "Not until we get some answers. I don't want him to be knocked out in some fucking dream land feeling nothing. Do you really think they would be so benevolent if it was reversed?"

"My God man I want answers as much as you but how is he supposed to talk when his jaw is broken?" Bones explains standing up to Jim. Bones makes no move to fight back physically. As long as Jim is focused on him Mr. Green is safe. He knows Kirk will come to his senses and needs to buy some time.

"He doesn't need to talk." Jim says quietly hearing the door slowly swish open behind him.

"Captain. Coronel O'Neill. I have to report that the sensor feed for this room has gone temporarily offline." Spock reports behind the three men. Jack just noticed Dax standing behind him.

"Damn shame there Spock." Jack says in his characteristic drawl but without a hint of the tight smile that tone typically carries. It is the first time the two men appear to agree on something.

"Affrimative. Scotty feels the repairs may take several hours." Spock says assuming a parade rest stance with his arms clasped behind his back but his rigid form shows his anger even though he is Vulcan. "Although I do feel he is quite capable of waiting for medical attention, it will help if he is in a more relaxed state for the meld."

Jim goes instantly rigid realizing what Spock is planning to do. It violates everything the Vulcan mind meld stands for. A Vulcan mind meld will essentially link Spock and Mr. Green's consciousness so that each will know the other parties thoughts. Jim prays that Spock can meld in a psionic manner but this man's mind will be strong. He releases Bones and walks back to the prisoner.

"Bones give him something to just take the edge off. No more." Jim commands standing with his arms crossed and one hand on his chin showing just how deep in thought the Captain is about this new plan. Bones administers the drug. Someone had to have a lick of common sense here and although Bones would never admit it, the dose he had selected earlier amounted to not much more than an over the counter analgesic. He too wants this man to pay for hurting Kate.

"This could cause lasting damage to Spock, Jim." McCoy pleads trying to be the voice of reason. This man will stand trial and McCoy doesn't want something that occurred here to come back and bite them in the ass. "Melding always carries some risk especially when the other party is unwilling to have their brain picked apart like you're rummaging through a single credit store bin."

"Lexorin will mitigate any after effects from the meld Doctor I assure you." Spock says calmly clearly intent on doing this whether he gets approval or not.

Jim stares at the people in the room and knows he is crossing a line. His crew is crossing the line but so did Section 31. Whatever they seem to want Kate for will not stop after this attempt. Kirk needs to know in their plans in order to protect both his crew and his daughter. This is so much more than some asshole trying to abduct a child. Briefly he wonders if a single decision like this is what pushed Marcus over the edge but he is willing to take it. "Do it." He orders and sees the slight widening of the only eye not swollen shut.

Spock leans in and carefully tries to place his fingers in the correct spot to meld but not inflict any more pain to Mr. Green. It is not that Spock wants to control the primal need for revenge coursing through his body but more to make the meld easier.

"Wait. What do you want to know?" Mr. Green says moving slightly back on the bench but with his back to the wall he has nowhere to go. Jim struggles internally with his decision until he remembers this man had Kate against the wall and a phaser drawn on her. He says nothing.

"Let me help you up there pal." Jack says grabbing Mr. Greens bloodied blue medical shirt and props him up for Spock.

Spock places his fingers on the man's face and Jim sees a slight tightening of the skin around Spock's eyes showing both concentration and shock at the information pouring into his mind. After several minutes Spock ends the meld and takes a deep composing breath before turning to report to the Captain. "Captain we need to contact Star Fleet command." Spock orders and begins to walk out of the room.

"Fix him up." Jim says to Bones and both he and Jack follow Spock to the Bridge.

"God help you if you have lied you sorry son of a bitch." Bones comments and begins to use a bone knitter on his facial fractures. Mr. Green's eyes have a glassy appearance and he appears slightly confused from the meld.

"Let me help." Senior chief Dax says holding Mr. Green's head up right so that Bones can finish the job.

"There is gonna be hell to pay over this." Bones says and Dax knows he is not talking about Kate but the mind meld. Carefully Dax moves his hands to Mr. Green's temple and unbeknownst to Bones memory rubs the last 10 minutes from his mind.

READY ROOM ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

"Captain, Mr. Green was part of a three man squad sent to acquire your daughter." Spock starts but is interrupted by Jack.

"There was only two on the scene." Jim turns to look at Kirk for confirmation at the head of the table.

"A third voice informed Mr. Blue to take me out then Kate." Kirk confirms leaning on the table.

"We followed up on that lead at the designated mark 3.967 coordinates but no one showed up." Jack tells Kirk and then feels so incredibly guilty. "If I had known," He starts feeling that he had let down both Jim and Kate waiting across town while they were almost killed.

Jim waves a hand cutting him off. "You were doing exactly what I would have commanded at the time. Did you get a name or face of Mr. Third color?" Kirk asks turning his attention to Spock.

"No Sir but Section 31 had a connection to both the abduction of Kate and the bombing of Khitomer. It appeared to be a fortuitous event that Kate was on the planet so they tried to complete two missions in one." Spock reports.

"Fortuitous?" Kirk asks anger creeping into his voice.

"Sir the choice of words was not meant to imply," Spock realizes that maybe his logical reasoning should have been tempered with more care towards Kirk's emotional state right now.

"Tell me Mr. Spock what the fucking hell was **fortuitous** about Kate getting the shit kicked out of her and the bombing of Khitomer." Kirk is on his feet pacing the room trying to expel the rage coursing through his body.

"Jim you're supposed to be a god damned genius Captain so button down your fucking temper and think this through." Jack's words and his defense of Spock snap Kirk back into reality. Kirk comes back to the table and rubs his eyes physically trying to clear the anger form his mind. "Sorry Sir. You were getting a little squirrely there for a minute." Jack apologizes but Jim just waves him off.

Spock seeing Kirk is ready to think like the Captain again continues. "At least Mr. Blue was in direct contact with the Klingon ship _Warrior's Vengeance_ who initiated the bombing of Khitomer. Their evacuation coordinates were ultimately the _USS Merrimac_ where they would have taken Kate to Section 31 headquarters for further study. Apparently the Jedi technology is unable to be replicated due to several elements that either have not been discovered or exist only in Sky River's galaxy. The outward appearance of the devices appears intact but they are not functional."

"Is that possible?" Kirk asks about the new elements information.

"It is not probable but without any other information we have to accept the facts before us as logical." Spock states.

"Do they know we copied them?" Jack asks no one in particular. Jim scratches his head and is beginning to feel like shit for trying to shut out his senior staff from his private life this morning when they wanted in. Jack had come up with the plan to copy the Jedi tech with his wife and Scotty actually performing the deed. Spock violated his moral foundation by mind melding with an unwilling person to get the information Jim needed. Uhura and Sam attempting to fill the role left open from Lauren's absence. Chekov, the protective brother knowing where Kate was each time her father needed her while Sulu covered all Jim's duties realizing he needed to be a father and not a Captain these past weeks. Kirk vows to make it up to all of them and take their help when offered from now on.

"No. Apparently they had the same thought process as we and believed they could mass produce them; however I know that was not your intention Captain." Spock amends his statement trying to temper his words with Kirk's emotional state. "They believe the replicating process damaged the technology. They also believe that Kate is capable of helping them figure out either why they could not be replicated or how to re-create them from scratch."

"Well at least we know light sabers will not be standard issue for the next graduating class. I'm too old to be a samurai." Jack says drawing a slight smile from Kirk at the thought of the floor and wall tiles that will be saved from such an occurrence.

"So back to the Khitomer question," Kirk turns the question off of Kate. "Why would Commander Talus join forces with Section 31 to start a war?" Kirk questions about the _USS Merrimac's_ involvement. "He is a good man and I cannot see him throwing in his lot with terrorists."

"I do not get the impression that that was case Jim. From the meld I feel it was more of their plan to direct the _USS Merrimac_ to the scene and use them for an escape route." Spock states logically. "This is supported by the fact the _Merrimac_ still haven't fled the system and are actually in orbit around Deneva at this time."

"Ok. Mr. Spock takes the con and gets us back to Deneva ASAP. I need to inform Pike about the recent cluster fuck of events and get Mr. Green the hell off my boat. I'll be in Sick Bay if you need me." Kirk says getting up.

"Jim, if you need anything. I mean anything," Jack offers.

"Not now but maybe later I'll take you up on that." Kirk responds exiting the ready room. He has thirty minutes before he needs to meet with Pike and has to check on Kate.

SICK BAY JUST AFTER KIRK HAS LEFT FOR THE BRIG

The Khitomer bacta is making a huge difference in speeding up Kate's healing process as compared to just Star Fleets medical care. Since she is quiet and still for the moment due to the sedative the bacta is doing its job of healing her body.

When Uhura had heard of Kate's condition and that she was safely back on board, she rushed to Sick Bay after securing coverage for her station. Spock had followed her unsure of how his girlfriend will react to the sight. Although he does not embrace his emotions, he knows it is important to humans that others share in their pain sometimes. At the sight of Kate in the med bed Spock begins to run through the mental exercises taught in the Kolinahr to control his emotions. Spock hears the gasp of air as Uhura sits down in the chair next to Kate's bed. Thick purple bruises with green oblong streaks trace where each of her assailant's fingers held her in a bizarre puzzle like pattern on her arms, wrists, and hands. Neither the oxygen mask nor her golden hair can hide the large yellow, purple and green bruise forming from the top of her forehead to her chin where her head struck the ground not once but twice after she was shot. Small red scratches line her cheek and jaw where the ground had cut her flesh upon impact and that is only what Uhura can see. The blanket hides the bruising to her chest and ribs where Mr. Blue carried her from the crates. "Oh my God Spock," Uhura says staring at the tiny form reaching for her shoulder where Spock had laid a reassuring hand. "She saved 36 people and look what she got for her effort." Spock can no longer stand the sight and turns leaving Sick Bay with Uhura still at Kate's side.

An hour into Uhura's vigil, Kate begins to stir from a fitful slumber moaning. Kate slightly loses control of her head as she tried to move. It lolls to one side and she doesn't appear to have the strength to raise it.

"Sweetheart you have to stay still." Uhura says kissing the tips of her fingers trying to quiet whatever thought is trying to wake Kate up.

"Dad." Kate pants breathing hard in a trance like state. "Dadddddd." Her plea turns into a muffled type scream because she can't speak properly due to the heavy sedation.

"Sweetheart you have to calm down and relax," she gently reprimands in a commanding tone. "Where the fuck is Bones?" Uhura yells angrily to Nurse Chapel taking command of the situation. "He's coming baby. He is on his way." Uhura reassures Kate in a soft tone stroking her hair and un-bruised cheek. As she pulls her hand away she notices a faint smear on the corner of her mouth and wipes the sticky spot away with her thumb.

Bones instantly appears on the other side of Kate's bed and begins to adjust the equipment which is connected to Kate. Jim hears his daughter's voice as he nears the doors of Sick Bay and breaks out in a run to get to her side.

"Noooooo." Kate mumbles faintly trying to move her head.

"Bones?" Jim asks sliding between Kate and Uhura.

"I'm putting her in a medical coma Jim. Her body needs time to recover and she's fighting the sedation every chance she gets." Bones says and Kate stops moaning and visibly relaxes as the hypo is administered.

"I am so sorry Sir." Uhura says hugging Kirk from the side.

He stands up and allows Uhura to fill his arms. Kirk needs to be held and shoulder this burden with someone but hides this fact by using words of comfort to Uhura. "Bones says she will be fine. You'd be amazed to hear the stories about the Klingon that came out of that little shits mouth." Kirk tries to joke but it sounds hollow even to him.

"Did you get him Sir?" Uhura asks eyes burning with hatred. "Did he pay?"

"Yes." Kirk says through a clenched jaw. "They both did."


	14. Chapter 14

Huge THANK YOU to LONE WOLF O'NEILL SGI expert extraordinary! If you have a question he is your guy. I promise this will get lighter in the next couple of chapters but I feel like Kate being shot requires more than 1 chapter and a hypo spray. Give me your thoughts. Please read and review.

Ch 14 DAMAGE CONTROL

"Jim I am so sorry." Pike says coming up behind Kirk in Sick Bay. He was briefed on Kate's condition by Spock and Bones but was not prepared to the actual sight of her beaten body and still form. She looked so helpless compared to the feisty pink princess he met last night. "_God was that last night._" Pike thinks to himself. "If there is anything I can do Jim just ask." He claps a strong hand on Jim's shoulder providing a fatherly support that Jim is severely lacking now.

"What time is it? When did you get here?" Jim asks releasing Kate's hand and stretching his stiff muscles in the chair.

"2100 hours," Pike confirms. "The Enterprise arrived several hours ago to Deneva." He sees a flash of shock on Jim's face and realizes Jim has not left her side in at least six hours. "Spock has filled Archer and me in on the results of Mr. Blue's interrogation. Archer has every ship on lockdown and is running full background checks on every person. We will find the third agent. The _Merrimac_ is under the guard of the _Alexander_ along with the prisoner." He sees Kirk begin to bitch about the transfer of Mr. Blue but Pike doesn't want to hear it. "Raynor will not let anything happen to him he doesn't deserve. You know Lucas. He's a good man and threatened me within an inch of my life if I didn't let him handle the prisoner."

"I can do my job." Kirk states icily annoyed that everyone thinks he can't be a Captain and a father.

"And your job is to take care of Kate right now." Pike reminds him sternly.

Kirk lets his anger subside realizing Pike is right. Kate needs to be his focus. Raynor, Archer, and Pike can see to the details of the investigator until at least morning. Kirk assumes the same posture as he has had for the past six hours holding her hand and staring at Kate.

Pike walks over to Bones. "How is she really?" Pike asks his voice full of concern.

"Her heart rate is back to normal and the cardiac arrest left no permanent damage. I am more concerned about the cerebral edema. If we did not have the Bacta I am not sure she would have survived." Bones admits causing Pike to stare again at Kate. "You need to get him out of here for a little while."

"Let's go present a united front." Pike says as the two men walk back to Kate's med bed.

"Jim, go get something to eat and at least six hours of sleep," Bones orders checking the monitors on Kate's bed. "She won't wake up until at least late tomorrow afternoon and that is if we don't decide to keep her under again. Her vitals look good and aside from the external bruising she is actually in great shape. Kate is tough and is going to be fine." Kirk appears to be tuning Bones out so the doctor looks to Pike for support.

"Don't make me make it an order son." Pike says trying to help the situation.

"Don't put me in a position to break it." Jim counters smoothing Kate's blanket across her chest.

"Go Jim. You are not going to be any use to Kate if you pass out from hunger or exhaustion." Uhura says wedging herself between the bed and Kirk. "I'm serious. Go now. I will contact you if anything happens but this is not the hard part. When she wakes up and is scared or has questions you need to be there then not now. That is going to be the hard part. We can handle it now. She will not be alone a second I promise." Uhura's tone is firm, commanding, and final. Kirk is usually very alert to his surrounding but somehow Uhura had snuck in without him noticing.

Jim gets ready to remind her who is Captain and remembers what he promised himself in the ready room four hours earlier. To everyone's surprise he stands up and gives Uhura the chair. "Thirty minutes and I want a bed brought in here." Kirk negotiates. "I am staying here until she wakes up."

Bones nods an affirmation to Jim's requests and Uhura sits down demanding a cup of coffee from the nurse on duty. It may not be a typical task but the nurse complies wordlessly. Kirk smiles and thinks command may have been a better career choice for Uhura the communications. Kirk walks to the top of the bed and whispers something in Kate's ear and kisses her forehead before striding out of Sick Bay. It may look like confidence to everyone else but he knows if he doesn't keep moving forward he will go running back. Pike follows him to the mess hall. It is virtually empty at this hour and eerily quiet. Kirk sees Archer, Spock, Jack, and Sam seated at a table with two trays of food waiting and knows he is being set up for something. He decides to let their little game play out until he is ready to not listen anymore. He is the Captain and Kate's father.

"Admiral, Spock, Jack, Sam," Kirk acknowledges each person at the table and pushes the tray forward. The past nine hours have been mentally draining so he does grab the coffee from the tray and takes a sip. "I know everyone is sorry and all that shit but let's cut to the point. What do you want?" Kirk says holding his coffee cup in both hands. "You look like a cadet review board."

"Jim the outpouring of emotions is unbelievable. The press has gotten a hold of the story and it has gone viral in a matter of hours." Archer states but rapidly continues while Kirk is silent. "We can't locate the third co-conspirator but Spock and Sam here has come up with a brilliant plan to help catch the son of a bitch." Archer leans forward to make sure Jim knows it was not his idea. "Do not say anything until you hear them out. It will be quicker that way. Took them and Pike an hour to tell me and it is a solid plan. It has worked before."

Jim shifts his attention to Spock and Sam. He leans back in his seat, holds his cup, and prepares to let them have their say before he goes fucking berserk. It had to be insane for them to clear the mess hall and require two superior officers here to tell him. Sam starts in a gentle tone reaching forward to cover his hand with hers. "Let the reporters in to see Kate."

Her words shock Jim so much that as he rips his hand from hers the coffee goes flying everywhere. "Captain you need to listen," Spock starts but is cut off by Jim standing so abruptly the chair flies over.

"I told you she will not be a public relations puppet for Star Fleet. How many more times do I have to say this? I'll resign my commission before I let you use her like that?" Kirk lashes out at Archer.

"Jim sit your ass down and start thinking strategically and not like an over wrought father." Jack commands his for the second time today.

Kirk is beyond pissed that Jack would back such a plan. "You'd parade John? Ronin? For….for what? Star Fleets glory." Jim demands an answer from his friend.

"Initially no. I'd react the same as you but then after I thought about it yes I would. We need to do this so Section 31 will get off our asses and leave her the hell alone." Jack fires back angrily. "The entire Federation and half the Klingon Empire is appalled and hero worshipping that little girl right now for her actions on Khitomer. I am not saying it is going to be easy but Chancellor Gorkon," Jim has heard enough and begins to walk to the door. His mind races as the thinks about what these so called friends are asking him to do. Suddenly he is slammed up against a wall and finds Jack holding him in place with a forearm to the chest and a handful of his shirt. "Fucking think about it for a God damn second you arrogant asshole. The Nero and Khan incident elevated you to golden boy status. If they see their hero and that little girl, who beamed down on a planet of Klingons and saved 36 lives, beaten and torn apart which way do you think public opinion is going to fall? They will tear apart the galaxy looking for the bastard that tried to kill Katherine Kirk."

"Star Fleet has agreed to publically call out Section 31 for their actions and Gorkon plans to tell the entire Federation about how she helped save the colony. The reason for her involvement will be unexpectedly hearing their plans and was being dealt with accordingly until you arrived." Spock says from behind Jack.

Jack feels Kirk's body begin to relax from his hold and slowly takes his hands off his commanding officer. Jack knows if it was any other man the treated this was his career would be over but this is Kirk. He will see the truth in his words and years from now they will be drunk and remembering this differently. "It's a fucking shit deal for you and Kate I know that but, unless you have a better idea it's all we got to find him and put pressure on Section 31 to stay the hell away."

"How are they going to explain her abrupt arrival to the Federation? Adoption? I was some lonely bachelor and thought hey I'll go get a kid?" Jim laughs at the absurdity of the plan but at least he is listening.

"Boarding school," Pike yells from across the room causing Jim, Jack, and Spock to come back to the table. He rights the fallen chair and Jim sits back down.

"Boarding school?" Jim says incredulously "How the fuck will that work?

"The simpler the story the better," Spock says. "We say that she was born before you graduated. Lauren and you divorced over your decision to stay in Star Fleet. Lauren left with her until she died six years ago. Kate was placed in a boarding school until Star Fleet changed its regulations. Upon that time you chose to raise her on the Enterprise. The story is common enough that it is believable."

"It also parallel's Kate real story close enough so that if she slips or makes mistakes they shouldn't raise too many questions." Sam says gently.

Kirk hates the idea of parading Kate at her most vulnerable to the galaxy but the plan is actually quite brilliant. They will be at Farpoint during the chaos and it will be old news when they return to Earth in five years. "We still have orders to Farpoint Station at the end of this cluster fuck?" Kirk asks and is given assurances by both Admirals that that will be the case. Kirk picks up a fork and pokes at his food in thought. "Tomorrow morning then," he says taking a bite of the now cold potatoes and dropping his fork on the tray with a clang. "No more than two reporters actually board the Enterprise and they are off by 0730 hours. I will beam down at 0900 hours to say whatever the fuck is needed with Gorkon and then we are out." Kirk lays the ground rules. He feels sick but knows that this will work. Public outrage over Section 31 is still simmering from the Khan incident and if John Q. Public thinks they are targeting kids for some scheme it will seal their fate for at least a little while.

"Sir," Yeoman Rand slides a new tray of hot food in front of Kirk.

"Thanks but I gotta get back," Kirk says pushing back from the table while taking a long drink of hot coffee.

"It has only been 25 minutes son. You promised thirty. Pretend you are back in the 'cadmy and it's and order. Think I still outrank you." Pike smiles over his coffee cup. Jim sits down and makes an attempt to eat something on the tray.

SICK BAY

Kirk walks in to Sick Bay and comes up behind Uhura. He leans over her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks but you can go now." He says and walks around to look at her. Uhura looks at him for a long time.

"It is a solid plan sir as sick as it makes me feel. At least she will be sleeping during the interview and by the time we get back no one will remember a thing." She says letting Kirk know she feels the same as him. "Your bed is over there. Get some sleep." She says giving him a hug. "This didn't just happen to you Jim. It happened to all of us. We are a family." Jim watches her walk out the door. Jim sits in his chair and assumes his vigil.

Sometime later Bones comes up behind him waking him up. "You fell asleep. If you aren't going to go to your quarters at least lay down on one of the beds. I'm sleeping in my office and will monitor her all night. Get some sleep. I'm going to take her out of the induced coma tomorrow." Jim looks at Bones with concern in his eyes. "Jim she is fine. The swelling from the concussion is almost gone, her heart is fine, and the phaser burn only needs another dermal gen treatment or two until it is gone. She may have some lingering effects like headaches, dizziness, trouble sleeping but that is treatable."

"She looks so vulnerable Bones," Jim remarks looking at the bruises covering her arms and hands. "Why was she down there? I should have," Jim starts to finally question the events that have lead up to now even though he knows he couldn't have done any more.

"Stop. It may have been the best thing to make her realize this cloak and danger soldier thing isn't all it's cracked up to be." Bones says.

"Helluva lesson to learn," Kirk says. "You sure she'll be fine."

"Absolutely," he says and walks back into his office. Several hours later Bones wakes up and walks out to check on Kate. Kirk has pulled his chair as close to the bed as possible and is resting his head on his arms next to Kate's waist. At least he sleeping Bones thinks and goes back to bed.

0600 hours Jim feels a hand gently shaking him awake. As he raises his head he realizes he can't straighten his neck. His entire body is stiff and he can barely move. "You have one hour until Jenna Blalock and Matthew Simpson arrive. Get some coffee and take a shower. You look like shit." Bones says as Kirk rubs his eyes.

"Works for the distraught father angle," Jim says humorlessly not believing he agreed to this. Forty-five minutes later he is dressed in his formal uniform and looking every bit the dashing hero the public expects except for the dark circles around his eyes. Jack and Bones are already waiting there. "Let's get this fucking dog and pony show over. Energize," Kirk says and before him are two of the most famous journalist in the Federation along with their camera men. "You have thirty minutes and it takes ten to get there and ten to get back. I suggest you don't dawdle." Kirk says and walks out of the transporter room followed by the reporters. He is trying to waste as much time as possible to he takes the longest possible route to get there. They begin to ask questions but Kirk cuts them off sharply. "I don't particularly relish the idea of you taking pictures of my beaten daughter in Sick Bay but if this is the best way to screw the people that did this so be it. I will answer questions at 0900 hours so get your pictures and get off my ship." Kirk says exiting the turbo lift. Jack looks at Bones who raises his eyes at Kirk's bedside manner with the reporters.

The reporters gasp slightly at the sight of Kate and then begin to talk rapidly to their camera men. At least Jenna and Matthew are smart enough to work together for the shots they want. The room is small and they know Kirk is not going to budge on the time constraints. The camera men are in and out of the room in three minutes and are setting up for Jenna's and Matthew's live reports in less than a minute.

"They are efficient." Spock says behind Kirk. He may not have had as much contact with Kate as the other crew but still likes her as much as they do. Secretly Spock hopes his First Officer duties will lighten and he can become closer to Kate in the upcoming weeks.

"They have five minutes and 46 seconds left." Kirk says arms crossed over his chest watching their every movement.

Jenna walks up confidently to Kirk during Matthew's interview and whispers, "I have a daughter Mr. Kirk. I swear to God I will paint a picture with words to find Mr. Third Color."

Kirk's head snaps around to stare at her wondering how she knew about the reference he made in his Ready Room.

"Relax Captain," Jenna says "I have numerous contacts everywhere. Your reference to him is nothing special."

"What would be special?" Kirk spits back at her pissed over the whole situation.

"Knowing that the _USS Merrimac_ received a distress call six hours before the actual bombing commenced," Jenna says never taking her eyes off Matthew's live report. "She took on two doctors and orders to run blind until the bombing was confirmed. When John Talus commed in the bombing to Fleet command the two doctors went missing. Apparently beamed into thin air until the appeared on Khitomer and attacked your daughter. The transmission did come from Star Fleet but from _Division of Scientific Health_. Star Fleet is running voice analyzers on everyone there trying to match the transmission voice, which also is Mr. Third Color's voice. It will take a while but we'll get him. Star Fleet may want to give up on this impossible task after a week or two of good effort but I'll make sure the story stays front page news until I get an answer that satisfies me. Talus is clean, but"

"And you know all this because," Kirk says both pissed and interested.

"My father was in Star Fleet for 20 years. I didn't have the luxury like you of being with him but I met enough people in his career. Talus is a good man. He put the events together immediately after hearing about Kate and knew he was set up. He shut down the transporters so that no one could beam off before it was ever an order from Archer. Mr. Kirk I may be a reporter but I do understand the need for secrets. Secrets keep us safe and protect the ones we love." Kirk stiffens slightly wondering if they were still talking about the _Merrimac_ or Kate. "I may appear to embrace liberal ideology for the ratings but I want my daughter to be safe going to the mall or visiting other planets. I can take secrets as long as I apart of them," Jenna says with a slight smile curling on her lips. Matthew finishes up his report and looks at Jenna. She knows it's now or never. "Captain we need one picture of you with her."

"No." Kirk says flatly staring at his watch.

"Public sympathy will only go so far seeing her picture but they need to see how it has affected Star Fleet and her family. If her mother" Jenna says but gets a deadly glare from Kirk. She stops immediately trying to some information on the story of how Kate actually just appeared out of thin air. She doesn't buy the cover story in place.

"One shot. You have thirty seconds." Kirk walks over to Kate's bed and assumes his position holding her hand. He momentarily forgets the cameras and let's his mind wander to what it would be like if Lauren was here. Yes he would have to be strong for Lauren but he could actually devote his time to finding the people who did this and not sitting around doing nothing. A flash pulls him back to reality and he looks at his watch. It has been nine minutes and fifty nine seconds. Kirk kisses Kate's hand and announces they are now required to leave his ship. They walk back to the transporter room in silence.

"Captain Kirk I want to thank you," Matthew Simpson says extending his hand but Kirk just walks onto the transporter pad.

"Mr. Simpson I really want this over with so I can get back to my daughter. Please step on the pad," Kirk says tersely. "Energize," he says and they all beam down to the planet to participate in the conference.

0900 hours DENEVA TOWN HALL

Pike stands at the podium and delivers a scathing speech about how Section 31 has again overstepped their bounds. "I challenge each and every one of you to make sure events like this will not go unchecked. It is your duty to stand up for righteousness and do the honorable thing in the face of injustice. A twelve year old child looked past her fear in an unspeakable situation to make a difference. Will you follow her lead and do the same?" Pike's motivational speech is a hit with the crowd and is followed by cheers and whistles.

Pike is followed by Chancellor Gorkon who retells the tale of how one Federation child saved 36 Klingon children and was repaid for her honor and courage with pain and suffering. "Although our two great nations have had their differences a single voice united them for 30 minutes on the battlefield. Klingon's accept death but she taught us like Kathless the Unforgettable that to willingly give in to death is cowardly. That we should fight for each moment of our lives to achieve honor and glory even when all hope appears gone. Upon talking to the Klingon High Council, we would like to bestow the Order of the Bat'leth to Katherine daughter of Kirk. In one year's time we invite the Federation to send the Enterprise to Kronos to celebrate in the glory she has brought on both great Nations."

Gorkon calls for all Federation and Klingon citizens to seek out the cowards who perpetrated the crime against Kate. As he demands a punishment befitting the crime, Kirk leans into Bones ear whispering, "at what point in this good, solid plan did I miss Kate being called out as a Klingon hero. Do you realize we were just invited to an all day kegger on the Klingon home world next year. I am going to kill Sam, Spock, and Jack in that order." Jim says in a serious tone remembering the cameras trained on them.

"Just mark not able to attend on the invitation." Bones says and gets and eye brow rise from Kirk. "Your right what the fuck was I thinking. You can't get to the paperwork you have now. By the time you finally get to RSVPing she'll be married with kids." Bones says with a straight face.

"Don't worry I'll go with you to tell Joce that Jo will be perfectly fine." Kirk can see briefly confusion flash across Bones' face. "The Enterprise is going to have to take Kate there and you need a second to stand with you at the ceremony. I am sure Kate will want her little BFF there. We can plan all our annual shore leaves on Kronos. Kronos should make an interesting family vacation spot for all of us." Kirk is joking but he knows Bones' will stress about this for at least a few days.

0930 hours SICK BAY

The Force, extra Bacta, and McCoy's medical care is healing Kate at an exponentially faster rate than McCoy can even plan for. Kate begins to stir and moan. Her waking up initially goes unnoticed because everyone is in McCoy's office watching their Captain on the telepresentor. Kate tries to open her eyes but the lights are blinding. She tries to raise a hand to her face but finds that she is being restrained. The last thing she remembers is being shot and hearing that Kirk was next. She has never been in the isolation room and with the shades drawn doesn't realize she is back on the Enterprise. Her heart rate sky rockets as she begins to panic that the man actually took her and killed Kirk. Kate struggles against the restraints that were in place only to make sure she didn't roll off the bed while in her medical coma. She doesn't know this and her mind races with all the nefarious scenarios that could occur with her in this position. Kate tries to wriggle her arms out of the straps but a flash of pain radiates from where she was shot. She bites her lip and blinks to clear the tears that formed from the flash of pain. She slams her head back on the pillow in frustration causing waves of pain in her head from the concussion.

Dr. Reed hears a beep and picks up a PADD with her vitals displayed on it watching Kirk take the podium. "Shit. It looks like our little Miss Kate is waking up. Contact McCoy," Reed says walking out of the office.

"But the Captain is speaking now," Ensign Carol says watching the live telepresentor.

Dr. Reed may be new but he is not stupid. He stops in the doorway and tells Carol, "if you want to wait that's fine but I'll make sure the Captain and CMO knew you made that call." Reed raises his eyebrows and the Ensign quickly places the comm. He can hear sounds from Kate's room like she is struggling and sees her heart rate climbing unnecessarily fast. He enters the room to see her thrashing wildly. "Kate calm down you're safe here." He says flying to her side realizing she is confused and disoriented.

Kate sees someone approaching and she realizes she has to get free now. She thrashes wildly from side to side hoping to free at least one arm. She digs deep inside trying to access the Force to help her and feels something unleash. Kate can't control the Force but in extreme stress she can access its raw power. The flood of light energy gives her the ability to ignore the pain momentarily as she rips her right arm out from the restrain dislocating her shoulder. Pure adrenaline and the Force are pouring through her caused by her panic. Kate has to get away from the man in a blue shirt. He is yelling something at her but with one arm out the strap has loosened. She pulls her left arm free and as he reaches for her. Kate makes a fist with her left hand and brings it towards his face impacting his nose. She feels hot liquid squirt on her face and sees him backing up. She can't figure out why she can't move her right arm but works frantically at the waist strap with her left taking her eyes momentarily off the blue shirted man.

0930 hours DENEVA TOWN HALL

Kirk is up next and he slowly walks to the podium. "Citizens of the Federation and Klingon Empire, I, my daughter, and the crew of the USS Enterprise thank you for prayers and words of concern. We are deeply touched by the compassion you have shown," Kirk is just beginning his speech when Bones covers the microphone and whispers something in his ear. The look of shock on his face is caught by everyone in the audience and on GCN telepresentors everywhere. "Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed that my daughter has woken up from her coma. Please excuse me. Thank you." Kirk says amidst gasps and clapping at the perceived happy news by the audience. Kirk is cursing the fact that he is here and not at Kate's bedside. The media frenzy begins trying to ask just one more question as Kirk and Bones leave the podium. "Beam us up Scotty." Kirk orders and he and Bones are on the Enterprise five seconds later.


	15. Chapter 15

Read and Review! Thanks for the great chapter Idea Lone Wolf O'Neill.

CH 15 The Art of Monopoly and Poker

"You told me she would be asleep until at least noon." Kirk reprimands Bones running to Sick Bay. Everyone clears a path for the two men. They are at Sick Bay in one minute flat and can hear Kate screaming from inside along with Dr. Reed and several nurses. "What the hell is going on here?" McCoy demands flying to Kate's med bed in isolation. As Kirk and McCoy enter Kate's room they see the young doctor trying to control Kate who is manic with blood on her face.

'Get me .3 mg of diazepam," McCoy hears Dr. Reed order with blood pouring from his nose. "Kate I need you to stop. I can't help you less you stop." Kate has gotten the restrain loose on her waist and as Reed comes closer to push her back she clamps her teeth on the outside of his right hand and slaps at his head with her left hand. The two nurses on duty are shocked at Kate's ferocity and are only holding her legs down, which are already secure by the leg restraints.

"Son of a bitch," Adam Reed screams and shoves his hand farther in to her mouth to get her to release it. Kate gags on his hand as he forces her jaw open. "Sweetheart you are on the Enterprise. You are safe."

"Fuck you, you god damned traitorous bastard. I won't do it," Kate screams after his hand is released. She actually has no idea what blue shirt could want from her but if she is with him and not McCoy it can't be good. Her vision is getting blurry around the edges from all the movement and she can feel the blood pounding in her ears. She is losing her concentration on the Force and the ability to control it.

Kirk and Bones throw the inept nurses out of the way at the foot of her bed. Dr. Reed steps back to let the other two men handle her. "Katherine. Stop it. Stop it now." Kirk yells in her face pushing her back on the bed. She screams as Kirk pushes on her shoulder and rolls to the right going back in the bed. Kirk grabs her face and forces her to look into his eyes. Kate blinks twice and stops thrashing. The pain of his touching the bruise on the entire left side of her face and his blue eyes snap her momentarily into reality from the nightmare she imagined she was in.

"Dad," she cries throwing her left arm around his neck grabbing handfuls of his uniform. "Help me. Don't let them take me. I don't want to go." She screams relief that his is here and can fix this floods her body. Kate knows she will be ok because she is not alone.

"Diazepam Doctor," Ensign Carol says handing Bones the hypo ordered by Reed. Bones can see that Kate is still panicking but at least is calming down now that Kirk has her. "Enough sedatives just give her a minute. She is only disoriented and scared," Bones orders.

"Kate calm down. I'm here. You're safe." Kirk holds her gently scared to apply pressure anywhere on her body.

"I can't move my arm. It hurts. Don't let them tie me up," Kate says and begins to cry uncontrollably saying unintelligible things into Kirk's uniform.

"What the hell happened?" McCoy demands pissed he ever agreed to leave Kate in the first place.

"I went to get a new PADD because hers was running low and when I came back in she was awake and confused. I tried to calm her down but by then she had dislocated her shoulder getting out of the restraint. She broke my nose, bit me and you walked in." Dr. Adam Reed reports like everything was smooth from the minute Bones left until he got back. McCoy smiles and realizes what a great doctor Adam will be one day with some experience under his belt. McCoy doesn't know that this could all have been avoided if Dr. Reed had been sitting with Kate and not watching the telepresentor.

"Need help with that," Bones asks signaling to his nose and hand.

"Nawh, just give me two minutes and I will help you set her shoulder if you need it. I'll bring the riot helmets." He says with a smile. Privately the medical staff has been placing bets on whose nose she will break next and Reed knows he lost. He had his money on Kirk.

Bones turns back to his patient who is now crying softly on Kirk's shoulder as he continuously says comforting things to her. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. I thought I was alone," she says over and over never letting him go. Bones sees her right arm hanging boneless and the asymmetric line of her shoulder signaling a dislocation.

"Kate honey, can you lay back so I can look at your arm?" Bones asks gently rubbing her back. He sees Kate tighten her grip on Jim.

"Come on sweetie. I will be right here." Kirk says prying her hand off his uniform. "There we go," he says kissing her hand and brushing the hair from her face as she lies down in bed.

"I hurt my arm really bad. I can't move it." Kate says with tears filling her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhhhh. You dislocated you shoulder darlin'. That means it came out of the socket like this." Bones says making a fist, curving one palm over it and sliding his fist out. He takes a deep breath for the next part. "Darlin' I need to slide it back and then it won't hurt anymore."

Kate's eyes go wide indicating she knows what that will entail and how painful it is. "No. No. No. Dad please. Don't let him do it. Nooooo. I want do it again. I'll be faster." Kate tries to scoot as far away from Bones as possible into Jim's body. Her eyes beg for Kirk to do something. McCoy moves quickly to get the procedure finished and loads 10 mg of Ketorolac for the pain and hypos her in the shoulder while she is distracted by Kirk.

"It is only going to take a second. I will be here the entire time. I won't let you go." He says firmly never letting his gaze waver from her. She swallows deeply.

"OK darlin' I need you to be tough like you have been but tell me when it hurts ok." Bones says softly and kisses her head. "I'm gonna lift your arm all right." She nods and turns to watch him. "Jim," Bones says as he lifts her arm and Kate begins to complain of the pain already with 'ouch ouch ouch's and no no no's.'

"Kate, look at me ok." Kirk says grabbing her chin to turn her face. "Look at me and squeeze my hand when it hurts." Kirk offers the age old adage. As Bones bends her elbow to ninety degrees and places a hand on her forearm she gasps in pain. "Right here baby. Look at daddy." She nods and starts breathing through her mouth. Jim sees Bones nod slightly and in one quick motion hears the popping sound of the humerus sliding back into the socket. It goes in far easier than he expected which indicates to him it is a reoccurring trauma. Kate instantly grabs her right shoulder with her left hand protectively.

"Was I better than the last time?" Bones asks testing his hypothesis and sees the wrinkle appear between Kirk's eyes indicating confusion.

"Hell yeah," she says full of relief. "I thought you were going to make me lean against the wall and punch me in the back like Jonas used to." She notices the look of shock Kirk is giving her and Kate gets defensive. "It was a hellva lot better than getting caught. In the beginning they always seemed to be able to grab me by my arm before I got away but I got faster and it stopped." Kate feels uncomfortable talking about pick pocketing so she is ecstatic when Dr. Reed walks in. "I am so sorry," Kate apologies to Reed eager to change the conversation and he gives her a warm smile instead of a lecture.

"What is it with you and noses?" He says and Kate can see the tell tale dark circles starting to form under his eyes. "We are going to need a cosmetic surgeon on the Enterprise if you stay any longer." He jokes taking the stress out of the situation.

"It is in the center of the face so it's an easy target. Also hurts like a bitch so people will typically stop hurting you for a second and that is all you need sometimes. Works with the balls to." Kate shares.

Reed casts a flickering glance to McCoy about her explanation. "I am glad that you never got your legs free then." He says with a smile causing Kate to laugh. "Friends?" he asks sticking his fist out and Kate bumps it back in response. "And," Dr. Reed pulls out a round ball on a stick and hands it to Kate. She looks at it weirdly and he explains. "Called a lollipop. You suck on it. My doc back home used to give 'em out after a visit. Made me want to come back," he winks at her. "Sir," he nods to Kirk.

"Adam thanks." Jim says and turns back to Kate.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here but Bones said you wouldn't be up for a long time." Kirk takes her hands into his and sees the outward bruises match her inside ones. He knows the inside ones can take longer to heal than three days. "You don't have to be scared. You are safe on the Enterprise. No one is,"

"I know that," Kate says defensively pulling her hands back. "I didn't then but I do now." Kirk can't tell if she is mad at him just being defensive as always. McCoy has finished scanning her with the tricorder and announces she is fine. "Great so let's go home." Kate says throwing the blankets back and sitting up. Without the adrenaline flowing through her body, the fast movement causes lightheadedness and she sways slightly trying to get up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I said you were fine for a child who less than 24 hours ago went into cardiac arrest, stopped breathing, had cerebral edema, level three concussion and was shot by a phaser." Bones explains but the 'what the fuck look' Kate is giving him makes him explain it another way. "They would pull my medical license if I sent you home now. Maybe tomorrow if you eat, sleep, and drink everything we tell you." Kate scowls as Kirk tucks her back in bed. Her head hurts a lot but she doesn't tell anyone. If she stays quiet it will eventually go away and Bones won't be worried about it.

"What am I going to do here all day?" She bitches crossing her arms making her head swim but she stays silent about it again.

"Eat, drink, and sleep I said. You listen as well as your dad when you are in Sick Bay," Bones protests causing Kate to blow the hair out of her eyes signaling she is not listening.

"What if I get you some comfortable clothes and your PADD?" Kirk suggests getting a whatever nod from Kate. "I'll be right back ok. Fifteen minutes tops." He promises kissing the top of her head. Kate watches him walk out of sick bay.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Are you ok?" Bones asks coming to her bed in response to the buzzer. He has an unsettling feeling this is just the start of the buzzer calls.

"Can I have a new room with a telepresentor? I am going crazy in here." Kate complains.

"It's been five minutes!" Bones exclaims slightly annoyed. "Your dad will be back in about ten minutes but if you need anything just buzz darlin'ok," he says walking to the door.

"I need a telepresentor." Kate reminds him.

"You need to sleep," Bones corrects her trying to walk out again.

"I have been asleep all night," She says sassily and then tries to be more diplomatic seeing the scowl on Bones' face. "I'll sleep if I watch the TP."

"We don't have TP's in the med bed areas. Med beds are for resting and not lounging," Bones replies

"But you have one in your office and a couch. Can I lay in there?" Kate counters.

"No, the med bed is continuously monitoring you. Just relax here." Bones walks out of the office.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Yes," Bones says annoyed wondering where her father is.

"I bet we could just roll me in next to your desk. That way I stay in bed and watch the TP while you get your work done and monitor me." Kate says like it is the most logically thing in the world.

"No," Bones says and walks out.

THREE MINUTES LATER

"WHAT?" Bones says very annoyed now. "It had better not be about the TP again."

Kate bites her lip and thinks quickly, "if I had a PADD I could stream the TP and music to keep me busy."

"Katherine Kirk you have only been awake for less than thirty minutes. You can't possibly be that bored," Bones scolds not exactly good-naturedly. She is making him crazy already and he knows she has at least another twenty four hours here. "Let me get you something to eat."

"But I am that bored," she whines and then her face lights up in smile as Dr. Reed hands her his PADD.

"On loan until you dad gets here," he says but before walking out whispers to Bones, "my last rotation was PED's. Don't let them get bored."

At the twenty minute mark Bones simply comms Kirk. "Kirk here."

"Are you hiding? How the hell long does it take for you to get from your quarters to Sick BAY," Bones growls.

"I'm coming out of the turbo shaft now is there a problem," Kirk asks concerned.

"Damn straight there is a problem. Thirty minutes and she is making me crazy. You need to deal with her." Bones' voice is echoing slightly because he is talking and his voice is coming out of Kirk's shirt comm.

"I said do you have any ear buds?" Kate yells. Bones makes a sweeping gesture towards Kate with his hands and Kirk goes into her room.

"Here," Kirk says handing her the ear buds and her PADD. "Look lay off Bones okay. You're making him nuts." Kirk reprimands adjusting the chair so that he can prop his feet on the bed while he does his paperwork. Kate moves her legs over slightly and swings the table around so he can put his coffee down.

Bones watches the entire scene from his office and smiles to Dr. Reed saying, "When he's not being stubborn and she's not an asshole they work together pretty well."

1030 HOURS

"So a royal flush beats any other flush," Kate asks seriously intent on learning poker for profit while Kirk thinks it's purely for fun.

"Yeah but it is hard to get so don't go all in 'cause more times than not you will lose," Kirk corrects.

"Poker 101?" Bones says with a slightly disapproving tone. "You have paperwork and you have a biology test next week." Bones sets down two lunches with a clink. "I'd suggest you find a better use of your time than learning to gamble."

Kate grabs the coffee and takes a large drink before Kirk wrestles it out of her hands. Bones exchanges Kate's coffee for a glass of water. "Eat both of you," Bones orders on his way out.

1200 HOURS

"_Good God I have never sat and did paperwork for two hours straight. Can I just order Bones to let her come home? This fucking sucks sitting here,_" Kirk thinks and smiles at Kate. "Everything ok?" he says drinking his coffee.

"_I would fucking kill you in your sleep for that coffee_," Kate thinks but responds, "Yep. All good here." She sighs deeply sipping on the water and flipping through her biology notes.

1230 HOURS

"Turn it down," Kirk says when he can clearly hear Kate's music through the earphones at the end of her bed. Kate rolls her eyes and turns it down. Kirk tries to get through crew complaints for the sixth time.

1240 HOURS

"My best friend gave me the best advice," Kirk starts to sing and realizes the song is coming from Kate's PADD. The volume is again blaring through her earphones loud enough that he could sing to it. "Kate," he says making a downward motion with his hand. She nods and decreases the volume. He just starts signing requisitions not really even reading them.

1245 HOURS

"Kate, this is your last warning. Turn it down or it is mine." Kirk says again referencing the volume pouring from her PADD.

"Fine," she yells back dialing the volume down so low she can barely hear it out of spite.

1300 HOURS

"Hey what happened?" Kate says slapping the side of the PADD. "Dad this is broke."

"No I temporarily closed down the account. I am not adding deafness to your medical file. You didn't listen so it's mine.

"Ughhhhhhh," Kate whines throwing her head back on the pillow causing ripples of pain in her head.

1310 HOURS

"I swear to God if you turn it up and I hear it I will lock you out of the GCN for a week. Understand?" Kirk threatens a smiling Kate giving her back her PADD. He decides to check his messages.

1330 HOURS

"Because I won't have the Klingon's just traipsing around the Enterprise that's why," Kirk says in a final tone. He wished he never had said out loud '_oh hell no_' peaking Kate's interest or explain why he said it for that matter.

"But I got the award thingy and it is only polite to say thank you," Kate shoots back. "I am not scared of Klingon's Kirk," Kate says deliberately calling him Kirk to get a rise out of him.

"Topic's closed Katherine. Don't push me and don't call me Kirk," he says in a warning tone.

"Don't push me," she imitates Kirk with a smart ass face crossing her arms.

Kirk flings his PADD on the bed. "What did you just say?" He says hotly staring at her.

"Telepresentor compliments of Adam Reed." Dr Reed says rolling a TP in the room along with another bowl of soup for Kate. She had barely touched breakfast and it was ice cold. "Reception's bad but I got a ton of movies stored so there should be something you'll like." His entrance stops their argument and Kate begins to flip through the movie choices. Dr. Reed grabs the remote before she can hit play and says, "This is my personal TP so if that soup isn't gone in ten minutes I take it back." He hands Kate the remote back and walks out.

"Jesus God they were driving me fucking nuts," Adam confesses to McCoy and Bones laughs. He hasn't heard the young doctor complain in the two months he has been on board but four hours with a Kirk in Sick Bay has pushed him over the limit.

"Get used to it. The big one is worse than the little one in here," Bones laughs and they go their separate ways enjoying the silence for as long as they can.

True to his word Dr. Reed comes back in ten minutes to check if Kate is eating which she wasn't. Dr. Reed unceremoniously pulls the plug on the TP and begins to wheel it out. Kirk is surprised at the balls on Adam. Kirk thought Kate was just going to walk all over him. "Soup," says over his shoulder. "Eat it slow or you might get sick." Two minutes later Kate is vomiting into a trash can. Bones gets up but Dr. Reed walks by him with a hand up. Bones had let none of his medical staff near Kate when she was critical but now he sits back down and lets the young doctor handle her. Adam Reed walks into the room and takes the bucket Kirk had given Kate. "You are stubborn aren't you," he asks and gives her a rag for her face. When she is done he hands her a ginger ale. "Drink it. I'll settle your stomach and then you need to eat again or you will never get out of here. Besides you owe me," he says pointing to his nose.

Kirk watches Kate obediently follow his instructions as Reed checks her vitals. He takes a moment to check his comm messages again and sees one without a subject line. He opens it and feels the room spin. "Got her," Kirk asks Reed and gets a head nod of approval. "Uhura, did transmission 6.392 from Star Fleet come in as single burst or in the standard bundle?" Kirk asks from next isolation room over looking for privacy. Uhura can tell from his voice something is wrong.

"Standard bundle. Nothing special about the message. Is there a problem Sir," Uhura asks running her scans again.

"No. Kirk out." Kirk leans against the wall in the isolation room next door trying to figure out what to do. After a minute he has decided a course of action that will raise suspicion but he has no other options. "Jack I need a favor." Kirk says and explains his problem. When he is done he walks over to Kate's room and sees her playfully bantering with Reed. He likes the young doctor but plans to make it clear to Bones that he wants his CMO covering Kate and not some young recruit she will con given time.

"Think you can try some more soup, slowly this time. I know it sucks but you don't want to get dehydrated 'kay." Kate nods in agreement and Reed goes off to get her something else to eat and the TP.

Kirk stares at Kate until she is finally uncomfortable. "I love you so much sweetheart." He crosses the room and sits on the bed pulling her into a hug. Kate hesitates for a moment at his positively oozing with love attitude and then returns the hug.

She enjoys the hug immensely but really wants to watch the movie. "Adam says," Kate starts but in cut off by Kirk due to her inappropriate use of his name.

"Dr. Reed," Kirk corrects and hopes it is not going to take three weeks to get back to where they were before.

"Dr. Adam," Kate always has to challenge him, "says there are all these movies about super heroes from Marvel. Can we watch one?" Kate bites her lip staring at him.

Kirk is ready to kibosh all action and spy movies from Kate's available entertainment options because he thinks they are influencing her behavior too much; however tonight he has way too much on his mind. "Sure. Only tonight though," he says getting a quizzical look from Kate. As soon as she has finished eating and Kirk is sure she isn't going to throw up on him he gets the TP back.

"Cuddle me?" Kate asks and he crawls beside her in bed. They watch about 30 minutes of the movie before she is asleep on his chest. Kirk lays there and thinks about tonight playing with her hair like he use to do with Lauren. They are both exhausted and sleep deeply for the next five hours. Kirk wakes up first and as he is trying to get up Kate wakes up. She would never admit it but she feels a hundred times better than before she fell asleep. "Where are you going?'' Kate asks rubbing her eyes.

Kirk is noticing how clingy she is getting and not wanting to be alone. He hopes this is just because of the accident. Kirk actually is enjoying all the attention she is giving him; however, he is the Captain of a starship and some balance has to be reached. That is another problem for another day though. "Sweetie I have to go down to Deneva for a meeting," he starts and is instantly bombarded by whines, pleas, and begging to either stay or take her. "Not this time I have to meet with Pike and Archer but Jack, Sam and the kids are going to stay with you until I get back." Kirk explains putting his shoes back on.

"I don't want them I want you," she says knowing it will cause him to feel guilty but she doesn't care. She almost lost him on Khitomer and even though she will never admit it, Kate is scared of losing him and being alone again. "Please don't go," she says sitting up getting light headed but grabbing his arm. Kate will make him stay either by his choice or a hell of a guilt trip.

"Baby I have to but I will wake you up when I get back okay," Kirk says trying to extricate him from Kate's grip.

"Wake me up," she wails. "You aren't crawling back to that fucking bitch Marcus are you?" She demands. It is a reasonable assumption because the last time he left it was for her.

"Oh we aren't going through this again are we," Jack chirps with his characteristic slow drawl carrying monopoly, pizza, and sodas. "Was it really so bad last time Kate?" he asks and remembers how the night started with the tantrum and firm grip. His face drops for a minute when he realizes she is thinking the same thing.

"Go on," Sam whispers to Kirk who takes the opportunity to slip out unnoticed as Kate and Jack banter.

Bones gets a message to meet Kirk in his quarters ten minutes later.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

"Come," Jim says hearing Bones arrive. He comes out freshly showered wearing jeans, a dress shirt and his leather coat.

"Are you going on a date?" Bones asks incredulously

"No. I have to see Sam," Kirk lies. "I have no idea how long I will be gone but I will be back when I can. It could be all night. Jack is going to stay with Kate until she is asleep but can you watch her from then until I get back? I know it's a lot to ask but,"

Bones knows he is lying but it has to be hugely important for Jim to leave Kate. They are best friends and single father's so he knows the truth will come out sooner or later in one of their drinking binges. "Take care of your business," he says and Kirk rushes out the door. As Kirk enters the turbo shaft he opens the message again.

_**KIRK: It's Lauren. We need to talk. Meet me at 2000 Hours at the Last Stop Bar.**_

The message is short and to the point. Kirk can't help but to wonder if it's authentic. "Energize," he commands.

SICK BAY

"Are you sure Bones isn't going to be pissed I am eating this," Kate asks chewing her pizza and not actually caring about the answer. Jack brought it not her.

"Bones might but Reed said it was fine. Trick is Kate," Jack takes a swallow of his coke wishing it was a beer, "you need to know whom to ask the right question to." He winks as Sam rolls her eyes.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Ronin is happy to see Kate but really hates board games. The pieces slide and it is just a pain in the ass to worry about the money and such when PADD's require no thinking but just playing. He is given a sharp look by Jack and instantly changes his attitude. "I am the sports car," he claims before John can say anything.

"You assssssk me and I'll be the starship," John catches himself calling Ronin and ass in front of his parents and hoped he was able to cover it up. From the look Jack gives him he knows it didn't work but Ronin pisses him off all the time. Secretly he wishes his dad let more slide by like Mr. Jim does with Kate but he is not stupid enough to try. "Unless you want to Kate," he offers hoping his sudden display of kindness will shift his father's glare.

Kate stares at the pieces, sees a robot and rolls it in her fingers. It reminds her of 3PO and suddenly she feels so lost and alone. "No, you take it's your home," Kate says about the starship.

Samantha sees them losing Kate and turns the conversation around totally surprising Kate. "You had one. A robot I mean back home? I always chose the dog because I had one as a kid." Sam sets up the pieces and Jack begins to count out the money with half an eye on his wife. He is surprised she is bringing up this topic. Kirk made it clear he did not want anyone to actively engage her about this topic; but Jack has never been able to control Sam nor has he ever wanted to.

"I never had a dog. Wanted one though," Kate says knowing the adults are not interested in anything about Sky River except it's technology.

"I mean the robot," Sam says setting up the board.

"Kir….My dad doesn't like me to talk about Sky River," Kate says setting the piece on the board.

"He doesn't want you sad," Sam corrects. "Typically you are sad when you talk about it. Jim loves you so much and just wants you happy. I'll deal with him if he says anything to you. Now tell me about the robot," Sam says determined to have this conversation. Kirk went about this all wrong. Instead of trying to make her accept this life he should have just let her acclimate to it. His whole '_shove it down and move on' philosophy'_ wasn't going to work here and Sam decided the first opportunity she has she was going to set him straight Captain or not. She actually sees Kate's face brighten. Jack explains the rules of the game and they start.

"So the whole point of this game is to drive everyone else into bankruptcy," Kate confirms after landing on a New York Ave. "I'll buy it," she says to John.

"Yep," Jack says rolling.

"We actually have two robots: C3PO and R2D2. One is protocol droid and the other is and astromech. They are so different from your robots because they are semi sentient and make real decisions on their own. I will buy Ventnor." Kate says exchanging money and adding a house. "3PO was our teacher and R2D2 helped fix things." The game goes on another two rounds and Kate buys St Charles place and Pennsylvania Rail Road. "Ronin want Boardwalk and Ventnor for St. James place?" Kate offers and Ronin snatches it up with the house thinking it is great deal. Jack stares at her play. Everyone has at least one monopoly but her. He doesn't think it is the best deal but he lets her go on with whatever strategy she is using.

"Now when you say semi-sentient what do you mean by that exactly?" Sam says engrossed in her conversation and not the game.

"Are you buying that?" Kate asks innocently and when she says no Kate asks if anyone wants to bid against her for it.

"No way," John says and buys two houses instead, so Kate picks up Tennessee but doesn't add any houses on her first monopoly.

"Well they can think completely on their own like the time R2D2 had the rebel plans for the Death Star and they made it halfway across Tatooine before getting help off planet by Luke. I'll buy that from you for eight hundred dollars," Kate says to Sam. She is fascinated with the thought of semi-sentient robots and agrees to sell to get back to the conversation. Kate has closed the game at this point picking up States Avenue and Jack is the only one to pick up on the fact that she has played to Ronin's greed, John's sympathy, and his wife's distractions with semi-sentient robots.

"For cryin' out loud Samantha you just gave the game away," Jack complains throwing a balled up napkin at her. "Semi-sentient robots!"

"Jack what are you talking about?" She glances at the board and sees what jack is bitching about. "Holy Hannah!" Sam says.

"What?" Ronin says not really caring about the game but not liking that he lost.

"You three just gave her the entire right side of the board," Jack says spinning his hand in a circle all over Kate's monopolies.

"She doesn't have any houses yet?" John says confidently like she still can't win against his streak of red and two railroads.

"No but I got enough for three hotels," Kate says exchanging the money for hotels and loading the orange up. Sam is the first one out but was really only interested in the story so she goes out quietly as long as Kate keeps talking about threepio and R2. It takes two more turns and John and Ronin are out of money and coming out of jail. Kate knows she has them but lets it play out.

"Nicely done," Jack says knowing he can never win with only the Boardwalk and Baltic monopolies. Kate has taken over everything.

"How did you do that?' Ronin asks her.

"You just wanted hotels, John was playing nice, and Sam cared more about the robots than the game," Kate admits.

"What about my dad? How did you beat him?" John asks hoping she pulled something over on Jack. "I left him alone. He was playing but was too busy watching you three screw up that he didn't have a prayer." Kate crosses her arms over her chest and hisses in pain forgetting her tender shoulder.

"You alright sweetie," Sam asks concerned.

"Yeah I just got confused when I woke up and dislocated by shoulder. It hurts when I move it wrong." Kate pulls the corner of her shirt down to show the phaser burn to the boys. "And this hurts like a bitch." Kate says showing them the pink circular burn mark.

"A lot. Hurts a lot." Jack corrects exasperatingly.

"You bet your ass it did," Kate says on purpose but doesn't make eye contact with Jack.

"Don't blatantly push me Katherine," Jack warns in a definitely not joking tone.

"I'm sorry," she says backing down and tries to use humor to fix her defiant comments moments ago. "Maybe you don't have little girly guns here," Kate asks jokes about blasters being better than phasers.

"Girly guns?" Jack says slightly amused and annoyed at the same time.

"Ehhhhh." She says shrugging her shoulders and wincing again at the pain. She lies back on the pillow getting sleepy. "They are kinda wee." She says trying to imitate Scotty and makes a tiny movement with her hand visually representing her point.

"Well we need to get home boys," Sam says before jack gets into a debate on the finer points of gun fire and size of a weapon. "See you later," she says kissing Jack. To Kate's surprise she comes around the bed and kisses her good night and helps her scoot down fixing the blankets. "You definitely need to tell me more about 3PO and R2D2 tomorrow. Jack is going to stay until your dad comes. I hate Sick Bay too," she says kissing her forehead and walking out.

Kate watches her leave and then apologies again to Jack. "I really am sorry about that," Kate says again. "Can we watch a movie?" Kate asks surprising Jack. Before Khitomer she would have fussed about being able to stay alone but now she is embracing his company. "Anyone with Black Widow is fine."

Jack purposefully puts on a comedy instead. He also thinks she needs a break from spy thrillers and action heroes saving the day. He tunes out her complaints and twenty minutes later she is snoring.

"I got her Jack," Bones says pulling up a chair. "Get some sleep I need to check her vitals every two hours. You were having so much fun I didn't want to disturb you earlier."

"Must have been earth shatteringly important for Jim to leave," Jack sincerely comments walking out.

"Tell me about it," Bones agrees and truly wonders where Jim is tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter got so incredibly long so I had to make it two. Please read and review. I will be posting Jim and Lauren's back story very soon to give you some perspective if you are interested. It is under the Kirk Family Chronicles umbrella

CH 16 Reconciliation?

Jim arrives as the _The Last Stop Bar_ and thinks how ironic the establishment's name is to his situation. He knows that this is a trick and after twelve years Lauren is not going to just walk in but he can't suppress the tiny spark of hope in his chest. He opens the door and is not surprised by the interior. It is seedy and dark with holes in the walls and paint chipped everywhere else. The clientele are either drinking themselves into a stupor or looking for a good time. The lights are turned down so low Jim can barely see its patrons but he is only looking for one: A blonde about 5'4" and about 110 lbs. After paying his cover, he stands on a raised platform scanning the crowd for about 30 minutes trying to find her. He makes his way to the bar and orders a Budweiser classic. He really wants a shot to settle his nerves but needs a clear head for the upcoming encounter. He takes a seat on the bar so he can see the exit and takes a long draw on his beer. It's a little flat but that doesn't surprise him. "_They probably water the drinks down to shit. _" He thinks.

His emotions are running rampant. If she shows part of him wants to take her in his arms and forget the past twelve years; however, the other half harbors a fierce hatred that was never there before he met Kate. Kirk may be an arrogant, self-centered asshole but he would never have abandoned his child. He doesn't actually believe in his heart that Lauren could have done this either. Only his death would cause him to abandon Kate and that's why he knows Lauren will not be showing up here. He would never have married a woman who would disregard her child like Kate recalls. Kate is a child though and he hopes she has remembered events wrong but he knows from personal experience that it could have happened that way. By all accounts his mother was devoted to his father. After George's death though Winona changed and he never knew the loving side of his mother that everyone claimed she possessed. Kate spoke of how close she and Lauren were before she left so it had to be different for them. Lauren was beautiful, smart, funny, caring, everything he needed in a partner. Kirk knows she had to have died years ago for everything to make sense but he still had to show up here anyways to see who made the comm call. There are too many loose ends in his life.

"Still drinking that shit baby," Lauren says from behind him and as he turns around he sees her take a shot of Tequila. She pours another one for her and one for him. Jim typically only drinks the hard stuff when he is looking to get shit faced quickly. His drink of choice is beer because he can still function after having about ten but tonight he does need something stronger. He also needs to buy time for a response. He looks at his wife and realizes she is still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. Her blonde hair is a bit longer, her eyes are just beginning to show the hint of wrinkles in the corner, and her green eyes shine clear and bright but she is stunning. Emotions flood him and he simply wants to hold her in his arms again. He has dreamt of this moment in so many different variations for years. As he gets ready to follow his heart, jump over the bar separating him and pull her to his arms he notices Kate has her green eyes. Instead of Lauren he sees Kate's green eyes staring back at him. Anger over how she has left Kate begins to engulf his body. Images of Kate beaten and unconscious in Sick Bay fill his head replacing the sexual ones he had moments ago of his wife. Kate is his priority now and he can't just blindly accept her back without thinking about how it will affect his daughter.

"Still looking to get laid after your third one sweetheart," Jim says taking the shot and referencing the night he met her at the _Shipyard Bar_ in Iowa. He downs it and sets the glass down with a clink. "Been twelve years ya know sweetheart but up 'til this moment I never thought people changed. I mean really changed. I thought you were dead," he yells.

Jim is feeling his elevation at seeing her begin to wane with each second. Jim needs answers. "So you left Risa to get a job here." He gestures to the establishment but in a normal volume voice. Jim is getting angrier and angrier as he looks at her behind the bar standing there like it has only been a few days since they last saw each other. It takes every ounce of self control he has to remain seated on the stool. He leans his elbows on the bar locking his gaze on her.

"If I had really thought you were going to show I would have brought Kate. She apparently knows her way around a bar pretty well. Oh and on a battle field to administer triage. Learned that skill on Sernpidal," he says sarcastically and then slaps his forehead, "no, no that place was destroyed." He makes a blowing up sound effect with his mouth. He watches her shift her weight uncomfortably like Kate does when she is caught doing something wrong. "Dubrillion," he snaps his fingers. "That's the planet's name where she learned to patch half mangled bodies back together at twelve or was it eleven. Hell I just realized I have no idea the birthday of our daughter." He finishes his beer waiting for her to say something and when she doesn't he continues. "Great skill she learned and came in real handy until she got the shit beat out of her for it by two men. Did you see that in news recently? Do you know what happened to our BABY sweetheart or," Jim's voice is getting loud and starting to attract attention. With the press coverage yesterday she does not want him to be recognized.

"Not here." She says throwing back the shot of tequila and with a head nod motions to the end of the bar. Jim follows her never taking his eyes off her to the end of the bar and out the service door to an alley.

Lauren knew this was going to be the hardest thing she ever did in her life. Numerous times she had plotted the jump to Earth in the navicomputer but never actually initiated the jump. Jim would always be her husband and the one true love of her life. She could pine, cry, and regret what could have been but she had a job and that job was the only thing that mattered. "Jim" she says turning to face him in the cool night air. She allows herself to try and see if anything positive remained in those blue eyes that were once hers. She opens up to the Force and freezes as she feels the storm of emotions coming off him: hate, love, lust, confusion, sadness, anger, elation. She is overcome with emotion standing here and leans in to kiss him. His eyes go wide for a second and then turn hard. Anger flows off him in waves and she doesn't need the Force to know this situation is getting worse. He grabs her hand but she yanks it back saying, "Not here."

She knows he has every right to be angry and she will let him have his moment but not on the street. It will attract unwanted attention. "Come on," she says and leads him across the alley to an equally seedy hotel which probably only rents rooms by the hour. She walks straight past the desk and down the hall with Jim following her close at her heels. She opens the door to a room and they enter. Lauren deliberately crosses the room to put some space between them. She is not scared of him. Hell she could Force slam him against the wall with a flick of her hand but she needs the distance to mentally separate herself from him. The next few topics of conversation are going to test her husband's patience and that was never his strong virtue. She watches Jim paces the room for a moment trying to figure out what to say. "I'm sorry Jim." She starts. I'm sorry is not enough of an apology for everything she has put him through but she has to start somewhere.

"Sorry. Sorry Lauren? Is that…..is that all you have to say." Kirk says with ice lacing each word. He turns a hard gaze on her from across the room. "Fucking I'm sorry. Classic babe." He laughs without humor. "Why don't you try I'm sorry Jim for letting you think I died? Or I'm sorry Jim that life was so fucking horrible with you I chose to leave like a thief in the night?" Jim rants and Lauren takes it. She has no words but she does have all the answers he has looked for over the years. She knows he is actually taking this far better than she would in his shoes. Life was perfect with him. None of this is his fault but she left him with nothing but questions and blame.

She takes a deep breath. "Jim I need you to know I never stopped loving you but I had things that I had to do." She begins to explain.

"Love me?" Jim claps his hands together like he just had a brilliant idea, "Oh I have a great one Lauren. Why don't you apologize for leaving with our child because you didn't want the burden of a kid. Jesus Fucking Christ baby, let's start with that one if you are suddenly ready to answer some questions."

Lauren wants to cry seeing all the pain she has caused him. If she was in his position she probably would have broken several of his bones by now but she has to get him under control so that he understands and like her daughter turns her sadness and pain to anger. "I had a job to do just like you do. Kate was fine with," It was not the wisest choice of words but Jim could always stop her from thinking clearly. Jim is across the room with a speed she wasn't prepared for.

"Fine with what Lauren? Being left at four? You stupid fucking bitch. How could you do that to her?" he screams so loud that it hurts even his ears. "She was 4 years old for god-sakes and did you even ever check on her once. Once in the eight years since you saw her last."

"I thought she'd be safe. The school was filled with children from powerful families who," Lauren tries to explain but her remarks have led him to another topic and not the one she wants to talk about.

"No why did you leave her," he demands with pure hate streaming from his eyes. Lauren sees that he longer loves her like he did 12 years ago. "No forget it. No I will never understand any answer you give. You left her. She was alone. She believed you were coming back. Trusted you that you would come back but you never did. I went through that as a kid. I know what she feels like. How could you do that? Why?"

Lauren tries to turn the conversation off of Kate. She should have never left her but honestly thought at the time it was the right decision. She had planned to go back but by then she had infiltrated Abeloth's group. She couldn't break cover for her. She knew Kate was smart, and strong and tough. Lauren had planned to come back but things never worked out right. Then she had learned that she was with Han Solo and knew Kate was safe. She could continue with her job because Kate was safe. This is what she wants to scream at him but it sounds so pathetic even to her. Lauren did abandon Kate for her job. Lauren decides to try and get him to understand first why she left him and then answer his questions about Kate.

"I have never stopped loving you but you," She has to find a way to calm him down and hear her out.

"Loving me? I am not here to talk about US you god damned bitch." Jim is pacing the floor again. "If you really want to know I….I have never stopped loving you. I have put my personal life on hold for you for the past twelve years. And if this was only about us I would be taking you into my arms believing whatever fucking lies you wanted to spill." Jim is still yelling but his tone has a softer quality. Lauren knows that if Kate was not here this night would have played out so differently. "No Lauren this is about Kate, our child, the one that you left in another galaxy no less because you were so fucking scared to tell me about. Did you think I wouldn't have loved you? Did you think that I wouldn't have chose you both over a career in Star Fleet? What could have possibly been going through that fucking pretty head of yours to think I could hurt you like that? What made you think I wouldn't want to be a father to our child?" She sits stoically staring him from the chair. He knows she will not answer this question and maybe he doesn't need to know any more. The past is the past and Kate is the future. He needs to know why she left Kate and not why she left him. If he can salvage any piece of life with her Kirk needs an answer that makes sense. "Tell me did you ever even try to contact her once. "

Lauren decides to give him his answer. "No. I knew she was fine at the school and had a job to do." She answers bluntly. "I was infiltrating a Sith group and could not break cover. Even for her. Everything depended on my success."

"Did you know she ran away and was on the streets for several years? Did ya get that memo at your secret Jedi meetings?" He asks and realizes the look on her face says she knew that and his comment wasn't a surprise. "You knew that?" He has to be sure his assumption is right and she confirms it by looking away from him to the wall regaining her composure. "Fucking Christ you knew that she was homeless and never came back? At six god damned years old!" Jim can barely process the information.

"Things are different in Sky River when you are a Jedi and she is able to take care of herself. When you are a Jedi,

"She is not a Jedi sweetheart. She is a child," Jim states back icily.

"She is a Jedi you fucking ass. Where do you think big Jedi's come from?" Lauren shoots back hotly thinking he is just being obstinate but his blank expression shows her he has no idea what she is talking about. "Jedi are born Jim no different than artists, musicians, or generals. Typically you need a parent to be a Jedi but not always." She explains softly.

Jim feels the room spinning and takes a seat. "I assume she got that from you? My family may be nuts be we don't tend to have homicidal maniacs that kidnap kids and try to take over the world. That must be a Shan thing." He sees her getting pissed and he needs answers not her walking out. He changes his attitude and tries again. "Kate made it seem like it was a skill you learn at school." He says calmly trying to understand.

"Yes. You go to Jedi schools to learn to about the Force. From there you become a diplomat, doctor, whatever your talents lay." Lauren walks over to him and pulls a chair across from him.

Jim feels numb. He thinks about her words and begins to process what she is saying. "You left out assassin, kidnapper, murder, liar." Lauren knows the last one is aimed directly at her but she has him listening.

"Zala Tsu, Rogan, and Da-Mu-Ka were Sith not Jedi. They don't embrace the light side," Kirk has had enough and gets up leaving her in mid-sentence.

It then hits him that she knew the three Jedi by name that had brought Kate here. "You knew them?" Jim asks and Lauren nods yes. "You knew they were taking her? Kidnapping her from the only stable home she had with this Han?" He can feel anger creeping into his body again.

"No, I knew they were looking for the Holocron but never thought they would go after her or even knew about her. I had to stay with Abeloth's group. I knew the Holocron was here and safe. I never thought they could get to it," Lauren says desperately. He has no idea the power it holds and the responsibility that it carries. "When I found out and was preparing to go after Zala Tsu the galaxy was being invaded by the Yong and I got side tracked."

"Side tracked? Come on sweetheart tell me what thought process lead you to think that abandoning a eight year child on a planet next in line to be invaded was anything other than your own self preservation." Jim is beginning to feel rage replace the anger in his body learning that not only did she leave Kate but knew she was living on the streets like a beggar yet never came back.

Lauren knows this conversation is going nowhere. She decides to be direct. Jim always responded better to her when she was direct. "I need the Holocron. Where is it? If you give it to me we can move on in one direction or another but I need it?" Lauren says and Jim is stunned. After everything that has happened she still is putting her job before Kate. Kate being abandoned, living on the streets, being caught up in an invasion, kidnapped, and recently in a coma and all she cares about is the stupid Holocron. Jim snaps.


	17. Chapter 17

Read and review.

Ch 17 Ultimatum

Before either realize what is happening she feels a burning sensation across her right cheek followed by the loud crack of Jim backhanding her. Her hand instantly goes to her cheek and the fire in his eyes is extinguished with the reality of his action. Never in his life has Jim hit a woman out of rage but there are many things Jim thinks he will never do. Motivated by pure emotion he crossed a line that never thought was possible. "I am sorry. Oh my God I am sorry." Jim says instantly moving far away from her to a chair on the opposite side of the room. "You didn't deserve that. Fuck! I'm sorry." Jim repeats sitting down covering his mouth with his hand staring at her. The stress of the past few weeks and Lauren's indifference to Kate's needs caused him to do the unthinkable. "I will never touch you again. For the love of God I am sorry baby."

Lauren takes a moment to compose herself and walks to him dropping to her knees in front of him. "Don't talk just listen." She knows she has his attention now because of his actions and she has to make him see her point. "I probably did deserve that. If I was in your position I would have broken both your legs and maybe not even have stopped there."

"There is no excuse," Jim says thinking back to Frank and his childhood

Lauren knows he thinks she is just trying to make him feel better but being a Jedi she could kill him and not broken a sweat. "Jim I was born into a family of extremely powerful Jedi. Our task was to protect the Kwa Holocron. This job is past down for millennia. The rules are simple. Guard it with your life. Have a Jedi successor to pass it down to and they do the same forever. No family, no husband or wife. No ties but to it and your successor. I tried. I really tried to make a life with you here. I loved you and was content following you around the galaxy while you lived out your dreams but reality is a cold bitch. Unfortunately I learned that too late. Her voice softens a little. "I thought I could escape my destiny but you can't do that. The Force,"

"Fuck the Fucking Force. I am so god damned tired of hearing how this mystical power is controlling all of your lives. Make your own god damned decisions." Jim says trying to get even an ounce of regret out of her for abandoning their daughter.

"I did and I have paid for them every day for twelve years." She begins to cry. "Zala Tsu found me on Risa. She reminded me of my commitments and threatened to destroy everything. I left and whether that was right or wrong that's what I did. I must have gotten pregnant that week but I swear I did not know until it was too late. So I disappeared and raised her. You don't understand but I love her as much as you. Leaving her broke my heart and broke something I will never be able to fix between her or you. I had to protect her and rather than give her to the Jedi I kept her. She was the part of you I was never going to have again. I choose to keep her until I couldn't anymore. I made the worst decision of my life and can't fix that. We have always said you can't go back only forwards and I have kept going forward throwing everything away that has ever meant anything to me over the Holocron. Just give it back and we can figure something out." Lauren sobs. Kirk wonders if the device can actually addict someone to it. It is all she seems to really care about. He is ready to test his theory. Is it blind duty or addiction?

"That Holocron thing. It's gone. See Zala Tsu somehow knew I had it and used your daughter as a pawn to get it. They almost killed your daughter to get it back but luckily I was there to get Kate off the shuttle before it was destroyed. I had to make a choice: Kate or the Holocron." Kirk hopes he believes him. He cannot let her have it. She is obsessed with it and Kirk doesn't know exactly what she would do with power like that.

"Oh my god it's gone," Lauren says holding her stomach like she is physically sick. He sees she has lost her world and purpose. This thought enrages him because the Holocron is a thing and Kate should be her purpose not a thing.

"Not the reaction I wanted but not more than I should have come to expect from you tonight. Hell there is a part of me that is glad you fucking left her for Han to find her. Her 4 years alone was a small sacrifice in order to not be as fucked up as you are." Jim says trying to get any emotion out of her except for the obvious despair she is feeling. He hates that even with everything her has heard tonight he doesn't want her in pain. He would rather see her pissed than hurting like that. He hates himself for worrying about her even after hearing how she never worried about Kate.

"We are lost." She mumbles dazed sitting back on her heels. "It was our only hope in stopping them." For everything she has done and said to him tonight he still loves her as much as the night after the Drive-In. He looks at her sitting there scared and alone and it reminds him of Kate. Kate could never do anything to make him stop loving her and Lauren is no different. He took a vow once and knows he can save her too like Kate.

He stands up and reaches a hand down to help her up. "Come here." He says and he takes her in his arms for the first time in twelve years. She still fits so perfectly against him. He kisses the top of her head and suddenly he wants her. Wants her like the first time he saw her at the bar. Wants her like he did on their wedding night. Like on the beach at Risa. It doesn't make any sense. She has destroyed everything she has touched in their lives but the feeling is overwhelming him and he can't stop. He leans his head down and kisses her gently first on the lips waiting for her reaction.

Lauren looks into his eyes and sees how much he loves her and how in time he is willing to forgive her. She doesn't know why but she thanks god to have Jim in her life. She returns his kiss but with more desire. She needs to be with him. Lauren has made so many mistakes and she knows Jim can fix the cluster fuck she is in right now. He has so many faults but he always seems to come up with answers to impossible situations.

"I'm sorry. Jim I am so sorry." Lauren says kissing him. Desperate for his touch she presses into his body letting him know she has to be with him tonight.

"I love you. I will always love you. We can fix this." Jim says as he kisses her neck gently trying to control the urge to rush and just fuck her to quiet the need inside him. Lauren senses his need and leads him to the bed. She sits down and pulls her shirt off. A shiver runs down her back as she sees him above her and she is suddenly scared as she watches him pull off his shirt and drop it on the floor.

"Jim I" she begins to say but he is gently pushing her back on the bed. He drops to his knees between her legs and begins to kiss her stomach. Lauren arches her back feeling every nerve fire in her body. He slowly removes her pants and kisses her thighs making his way to the middle of her legs. Lauren gasps as he kisses her there. Reaching above her head she grabs fistfuls of blanket and pulls them trying to control the waves of pleasure wracking her body. As she climaxes and lays there shivering Jim begins to kiss her stomach again. "Stop. We can't do this." She pants. Lauren doesn't want him to stop but the guilt over her actions hangs like a lead weight around her neck.

"Shhhh" he whispers between kisses. "I need you baby. I have missed you so much." He says kissing every inch of her body before getting to her breasts. "We can fix everything if we want to. We are married to each other and do not have to answer to anyone else. We make our future. Not Star Fleet or Jedi can do that," Jim caresses and kisses her breasts between words. At this moment Lauren knows she can have it all back: Her husband, Kate, and a life that is filled with love. Jim will take care of them and they will be safe. "I will stop if that is really what you want." He looks into her eyes waiting for the answer.

"Make love to me Jim." She whispers. "I love you. Love you so much" she says as he enters her. Their minds forgot the pain of the past twelve years and they only concentrate on the moment until he releases into her causing their bodies to shake from the intense pleasure.

"I love you baby. You're my life," he says panting as she lies on his chest. Lauren raises her head and looks into his eyes seeing the man who loved her from twelve years ago. They kiss softly until she feels him grow hard beneath her.

"You always had stamina." She laughs rolling on top of him and kissing his neck.

"Baby it's been twelve loooooooooong years." He says and tickles her causing her to laugh. They roll playfully for a second until they have switched positions. "You are so beautiful." Kirk says brushing her hair away from her face. They stare at each other for several seconds and begin to kiss deeply loosing themselves in each other four more times that night.

Kirk wakes to find Lauren curled on his chest which was always her favored position. He looks at the clock. 0600 hours. They had spent 10 hours talking, fighting, making love, getting drunk and having sex until they were both exhausted and fell asleep. He sees the half empty bottle of Tequila Lauren had in her bag beside the bed and vaguely remembers opening it between making love the second time and switching to straight sex for the rest of the night. He knows he must have drunk the damn stuff because of the slight headache forming between his eyes but body shots were always a fun past time with her. Aside from the fact she was always amorous after three shots he really detested the stuff. Kirk knows he has to contact the Enterprise but he doesn't want to wake her. He slides out from under her swapping his body for a pillow. Lauren moans but then drifts back to sleep. Kirk dresses quickly and closes the door with as little noise as possible.

"Don't sneak out before you tell her she owes me for ten hours buddy." The fat t-shirt stained man says with a cigar in his mouth. Kirk watches ashes drop with each word. "She good?" He asks with a dirty smile.

"That's my fucking wife asshole." Kirk says zipping up his coat and grabbing his wallet. He is about to pull out his credit card and thinks twice. It might be better to pay cash here even if he is with his wife.

"I get it. Need a break from the kids so you're slumming it." He laughs. "Been there." He shares with Kirk.

Jim rolls his eyes. "Is there someplace to get food?"

"Baker's Deli is a block to your right. Good food and a credit machine so you can pay me dick head." The manager says as Kirk walks out.

Twenty minutes later he is back with two large coffees, donuts, and bacon which was their first meal together back in Dave's Auto Body Shop. He pays the manager and quietly enters the room. He puts the food down and drinks his coffee in the dark to not wake her up. Kirk pulls out his personal communicator and sends Bones and Jack the same message to save time.

**KIRK: Took longer than I thought. Sorry. Is Kate OK? Should be back on a few hours.**

He sits back and drinks his coffee waiting for either Lauren to get up or replies to his message. Two minutes later Jack responds.

**JACK: No worries. Bones wouldn't release her from Sick Bay. Stayed until she was asleep. Going back to sleep. Don't call back until at least a human hour.**

Kirk snickers and reads the message from Bones that just came through.

**BONES: Kate's fine but wants out surprise surprise. Take your time with your brother. **

Kirk feels bad lying to them but he wasn't sure either of them would have been thrilled if they knew who he was actually coming to see, Bones especially. McCoy was probably the only person that truly saw what her disappearance did to him. He hopes they will accept her back like he has but time will tell.

"Is that coffee and bacon I smell?" Lauren says sleepily from the bed. "Good in bed and good for breakfast. I knew I married you for a reason." She jokes as he brings it over to her and sits on the bed. She takes a sip of coffee and tears into the bacon. "Ohhhh my god I missed this." She says shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Me or the bacon." Kirk laughs kissing her greasy lips.

"The bacon," she says and rolls her eyes. "For everything home has they don't have bacon. She shoves another piece in her mouth and washes it down with the coffee.

"I'm sorry" she says looking into those baby blues that belong to her again.

"Stop. We both are sorry for a lot of things but we can't go back. Only forward" he says and then lets his mind wander to the possibilities of their future. It will be nice to have the three of them together again. Kate needs a mother and he desperately misses his wife. He realized how much last night.

"Can we? Go forward I mean." Lauren asks tentatively scared for his answer.

"It's the only direction we have. Look I think I should tell Kate you are here before you actually see her." Jim suggests.

"Let's do it soon then. Right now" she says sitting up next to him. "I was so scared when I saw the news feeds but I knew you'd fix it. You would save her." Lauren hands him her coffee and gets up to get dressed.

"Star Fleet is gonna have a cow when we have to change the cover story again." Jim says handing her back her coffee. "Should be easy enough to keep the same story and just edit out you died."

"You killed me off?" She asks mildly surprised. "Was that easier than divorce? Bet it was Bones." She jokes remembering how protective he always was of his friends. They were all so close back then. If Jim had left her cold she would have turned to Bones. Her mind briefly wonders how that would have worked out.

"Spock." Jim takes the last sip of his coffee. "It was the best way to explain why I never saw Kate or had custody visits." Jim says. Maybe the universe is finally cutting him a break. "We can get your stuff transferred to the Enterprise today if you want and see Kate right after that. Star Fleet will reinstate your commission if you want but if not you can just be a house wife." He says laughing at the thought of Lauren just sitting around doing her nails all day. Kirk sees her go completely rigid. "Hey that was just a joke. You can do anything you want. Work. Don't work. Change careers. I don't care as long as you are happy and we are together honey." He says trying to reassure her but she has a strange look on her face.

Lauren doesn't know what to say. She has no intention of staying here. Jim and Kate could come back with her but it won't be the life he is expecting. It will not be the three of them set up in a house on Coruscant filled with family dinners and weekend outings. Lauren needs to be clear with him so he can make his choice.

"You could come back with me?" She attempts not knowing his reaction but guesses it's like hers was as he goes stiff. "I know we will win the war and we could use someone like you. When the war is over I can show you everything from my world. We can be together as a family during breaks and holidays." She says encouragingly desperate for him to agree.

"What do you mean breaks and holidays? Kate has led me to believe families served together there like in Star Fleet." Jim asks sitting up feeling a wave of concern building in his body.

"Well we can be stationed together but Kate has to go to the Jedi Temple." Kirk's face goes blank and Lauren begins to backpedal. "We can visit her at the Jedi Temple any time we want but she can't live with us," Lauren says realizing Jim doesn't understand what it takes to become a Jedi. "When I was a child you went to the Jedi Temple to learn about the Force and never knew your parents. Kids were taken at birth and trained but now things are different. Families are close and you can see your child anytime you want." Lauren says trying to make him see the way of the Jedi.

"I am not sending her off to some school to be trained as an assassin or kidnapper or" Jim says hotly hating they are back to fighting.

"I told you they were Sith. We aren't like that. Maybe you should learn about Jedi before you go all fucking nuts. We bring truth and,"

"So far every Jedi I have met has been adept at lying and killing and every god damned bad thing you can think of. She won't be one of them." Kirk says flatly.

Lauren knows this conversation is not going to be resolved again so she goes back to where they are going to live. "Look I have to go back. The Vong are decimating our galaxy. The Jedi need me and I am Kate's mother. I desperately want you with me but you are right. I can't leave her again."

"Are you fucking serious?" he yells getting up. "What you're gonna give ME an ultimatum? Go with you or lose Kate. Go fuck yourself Lauren!" He walks away from her and turns around. It is childish but he can't even look at her for the moment and needs to regain his temper to a normal level.

Lauren walks up behind him and wraps her hands around his body laying her head against his back. She feels him stiffen at her touch. "Look I have to go back. I can't leave them any more than you couldn't go back to your precious Federation if they were in trouble. The war can't go on forever. I promise to bring her back," Lauren says softly kissing his back.

"No you had your chance with her for twelve years and I want my turn to be in her life." He says pulling her hands off him and turning around. "No you make your decision right here and right now. It's us or the Jedi." He says pointing a finger at her. When she drops her head he knows she has already made her choice and is just simply informing him of it at this time. "Did that not mean anything to you?" he yells pointing at the bed they just made love in. "Does Kate?" He paces the room and sits down in the chair with his head in his hands. "I can't wait forever for you baby" he says looking at her with his elbows resting on his knees. "I waited twelve years and I don't think I have another twelve in me."

"I understand and I can only pray that it won't be that long." She says sitting on the bed. "Does this mean you won't come with me?"

Kirk rubs his temples feeling his headache coming on stronger. How did he go from a perfect future to shit over coffee. He can never go back to his old life now. He thinks about his girls and what they need. Could he leave his life here? "If we go back with you I don't want Kate being a Jedi. Let her be a kid. We have to be a united front on this decision babe. When she is older she can make her own choices but not now. We are her parents and we make choices together about her. Not me only or you only or the Jedi but just us as her parents." Kirk can't believe what he is agreeing to but he made a vow for better or worse and this can only get better he hopes.

Lauren is shocked that he is agreeing to leave everything he knows for her. Again Kirk is jumping blindly into a life with Lauren without thinking about the negatives. Believing that any life with her is better than a life without her but he has to understand Kate will become a Jedi. "Jim you can't just decide to be a Jedi when you are an adult. It takes years and years of training." Lauren says and can tell she has pushed too far and lost him. She walks over to his chair and they kiss softly. "Why don't you go tell Kate I'm here and then we can go."

"Are you out of you fuckin' mind Lauren? I said no Jedi training. That's my part of the deal for leaving and going with you," he says completely in shock and knocks her over getting out of the chair.

"I can't promise that. We need as many Jedi as we can get." Lauren says and sees his frustration and anger reaching a boiling point but he needs to know she won't budge on this issue.

"No. Then we need to come up with a new plan sweetheart because that ain't gonna happen anytime soon." Kirk threatens.

"Fine. Let's go see her and figure the details out later." Lauren says and gets a 'what the fuck' look from Kirk.

"She is just coming out of a coma. It's taken three weeks. Three" he says holding his fingers up to make the point, "to get her to stop crying every time she either thinks about you or your name is mentioned. Hell she still isn't over you and probably never will be. And now you expect me to walk up to her say 'Hey mom's back let's go have lunch but don't expect her for dinner because she is on the first shuttle out of here before sundown." Jim begins pacing again but stops and focuses his blue eyes on her for the next part. He offered her everything and it wasn't good enough. If Kate wasn't here things would be so different. "If you are not staying you are not seeing her," he says firmly with no room for negotiating in his tone. Jim feels like he is going to vomit but tries to maintain his confidence composure.

"Jim, you can't hold her hostage from me," Lauren says with a pleading tone but fire behind her words.

"Yes I can. I have no problem with you seeing her and being her mother. I don't care if that is here or there but we will be a family either way. If it doesn't work between us then we will deal it and eventually go our separate ways after we give it a fair chance. But what I won't do is let you see her and then have you go leaving me with all the emotional baggage. Is that really what you want? You really want to do that to her?" he says rhetorically but also hoping for an answer. "She is not going back with you so you can dump her off in some Jedi boarding school as your galaxy is torn apart by an alien force that you admitted earlier you can't stop." Jim is sick at how this situation is going downhill. He has to choose between Lauren and Kate. He is in his first no win situation. "I will not let her go." Kirk delivers his ultimatum choosing Kate over Lauren. Lauren must decide if she is choosing them or the Jedi. Kirk is terrified of her answer.

"Do you have a picture?" Lauren chokes back the emotions welling up in her body. Jim's hands tremble as he opens his wallet and pulls the random snap shot of the Drive-in from a few weeks back. "She is so happy with you." Lauren says tracing Kate's smiling face with her finger. "She's going to be a powerful Jedi. You can't stop it Jim no different than you can stop her from growing up. One day she will have to face which life she wants: yours or mine."

"And when she is an adult and can make an adult decision on her future I will never stop her. But today as her father I will make the decisions I feel will protect her best. I want you apart of that but if you can't I will do it alone. Please don't fight me on this Lauren. I can't leave here today hating you like I have for the past twelve years." Jim almost begs.

Lauren throws her hands around his neck and cries long and hard. "Give me some time to get my things in order. I'll be back if you'll take me. I love you Jim Kirk. I will love you always." They kiss softly and make their way back to the bed to make love for the last time in the foreseeable future. After they are finished Jim gets up to take a shower. When he comes out she is gone. He throws a towel across the room pissed and sees his personal communicator flashing. He walks over and reads the message she left.

**Jim, I love you more than anything and want us to be a family. Kate is safer here. You are right. Love her and tell her I will be back soon. I have to help them and will be back as soon as possible. I have left a holocommunicator. Kate will help you figure it out. It is not as good as a phone or comm unit but at least we can keep in touch. I will send messages but it will probably take at least three months each time for you to get one. Hyper space is only so fast. Take care of our girl and know that I will always love you. Lauren.**

Kirk is crushed but at least it is not like last time. He knows she is leaving not because of him or Kate but for some stupid single minded dedication to her job. He prays she will be safe and he will hear from her soon. Kirk gets dressed and closes the door.

WHILE JIM IS SHOWERING

Lauren quickly dresses when she hears the water start. Tears blur her vision and she knows she cannot say good bye. If she sees him again she will stay and everyone she loves from home may die. She may not have the Holocron but she knows more than most about the Infinite Gates. She hopes she will only be gone a few months. She grabs his personal comm unit and leaves a note sliding out as she hears the water turn off. The light is bright and she squints in the sun. Lauren takes a cab to the designated location and waits. Her contact shows ten minutes later and sits beside her. "He didn't go for it." She says.

"I am truly sorry Lauren. One day he will understand but he is her father. It is not like the olden days. He does have a say in his child's life." He says kissing her head. "I will stay and watch her. Teach her until the time is right or you come back." He promises.

"Don't let Jim catch you. I'm serious. He is a great guy but will blow you out the air lock if he sees you training her in the Force. He is not ready to accept it." Lauren laughs. "That's why he is not coming."

"Go then. Help the Jedi the best you can. If we don't stop the Vong they will only strengthen and more galaxies could fall to them." Her contact says in a warm, reassuring tone. "I will see to her needs."

"Good bye Master Dax. Take care of my family." She says and makes her way to her shuttle.

For better or for worse this is what happened to Lauren. Please send positive reviews or hate mail. I would love to know your thoughts. Put yourself in Kirk's position is all I ask. I should be posting a story dealing with Kirk and Lauren's early years but don't have a title so look under Kirk Family Chronicles if you are interested in reading how they fell in love and got married.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the last chapter in the Deneva. I will be posting my new series about Farpoint Station in a few days. I don't have a title so look for it under Kirk Family Chronicles or visit my bio page for the title. And for the guest reader who wanted Lauren back keep reading. She will turn up again and they will eventually become a family after a while. Read and review.

CH 18 A NEW START

SICK BAY ENTERPRISE

It is dark, cold, and they are fighting. She can't see their faces but she feels the pain, anger, and sadness coming off the woman and man. They were lovers once she feels but something has changed. Their emotions go from tender moments of love to hate so fast. "Leave her alone." Kate yells to the man but he is so angry. He yells and yells making the woman cry. The woman falls to the floor and he paces around her. "Stop hurting her. Leave her alone." Kate begs him to stop but he doesn't. He is tearing this woman apart emotionally. The woman wants to go with him but he won't let her. Kate knows suddenly they are fighting about her. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Kate yells flying up from her bed.

"Kate darlin' wake up," A familiar voice says wrapping strong safe arms around her tightly. Kate slowly opens her eyes and realizes she was dreaming. She reaches up and wipes the wetness from her cheeks. She knows it's childish but she likes the rocking motion in his arms. It is soothing and she wants to forget about the two people fighting over her. "You want to talk about it? Jo does after a bad dream," he offers never letting go and still rocking.

"No," she says defiantly half asleep but wraps her arms around his waist hating herself for needing this. "_Tomorrow you will stop all this hugging shit. You have to be able to do it alone. Stop getting attached._" She silently reprimands herself and lets him rock her back to sleep. Her head hurt so bad that she hopes sleep will make it go away.

Several hours later she wakes up again. She is in the dark but not like in the dream. "How ya feeling darlin'" McCoy asks from a chair across from the bed drinking black coffee. It smells so good.

"Tell you if I can have some of that," Kate says nodding at his beverage.

"Why don't you just tell me because I asked," He says firmly but sympathetically. Kate bites her lip thinking about a response. "He will be back soon and if you can walk by yourself, eat breakfast and keep it down I just might be able to let you go home." McCoy sees she is not ready to wake up yet because Kate is not badgering him about details of his revelation. She may think she is fine but McCoy knows her body is physically still healing and needs its rest. "Look I will make a deal with you. If you go to sleep for another few hours I will get you a single cup of coffee when you get up. Deal?"

"Whatever," She says but quickly closes her eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

Soft music fills Kate's head slowly waking her. The music has no words but only stringed instruments. She doesn't open her eyes for what feels like forever and just lies still enjoying the music and warmth of the bed. When she eventually opens her eyes its 0630 hours and Kate feels so much better. Bones had said that she could go home if she walked around and ate something so that was what she was going to do. Screw Kirk and his all night fuck session with Carol Marcus. If that is really who he wanted to be with she was fine with it. Last night John had said something about Farpoint Station and she would just procure a new ride there if things don't work out. Kate swings her legs over the bed and steps on the cold floor but her knees buckle at supporting her weight. Kate grabs the bed before she falls and straightens her legs locking her knees until she can regain her balance. Two days of not walking and just sleeping has made her weak but Kate had been in worse and survived. She remembered getting the Dantari Flu and being left for day's alternating between freezing and burning up. As soon as she could walk Ouris had her back out working and that was with no medical treatment. Bones and Reed had fixed her up perfectly so there was no reason except that she was being weak willed that she couldn't march to the replicator, eat a waffle and march out if she set her mind to it.

As she alternately bends her knees, shifting the weight to try and stand again Bones appears in the door.

"What the hell are you doing trying to start the day without this?" Bones, against his better judgment, lifts a cup of decaf coffee loaded with so much milk and sugar it barely resembles coffee. "I promised you one so do you want it stumbling across the floor or in bed." He walks up to her waiting for a response. "Deal was for one cup." He would have bet money she would have challenged him but she scoots back on the bed and takes the cup.

"How am I supposed to get the old get up and go when you brought decaf that gets up and quits," she asks bringing a smile to Bones.

"You should have been more specific," he shoots back.

"0430 was a bit early to think straight," she says draining half the cup. She likes the taste and warmth as it fills her empty stomach.

"You've been having nightmares a lot or is it because of Khitomer," Bones asks knowing the answer but giving Kate the chance to share.

Kate sighs deeply before responding. "I am not like the other kids. Khitomer was not the first time I have seen stuff like that or worse. We used to have to help with refugees sometimes and were caught up in several battles where people were in worse situations than Khitomer. It really is the same anywhere in the universe. Blood, pain, hurt but sometimes you can help others just a little if you try." Kate stares into her coffee wishing for a moment she had always had the protected life Joanna and Erika had. She briefly wonders who she might have been if she had been born and raised in the safety and comfort of the Enterprise and not in Sky River.

"And that's darlin' why I worry about you the most," He kisses her head and she closes her eyes. Kate is having such difficulty wrapping her head around the Enterprise crew. Han and the others loved her every bit as much as the Enterprise confesses to but it was a different love. Both were unconditional but the Falcon's stressed more duty and service to others before family relationships. Hell Han and Leia were talking about sending Jacen and Jaina out on missions with other sixteen year olds to fight the Vong. Kirk would never agree to let her do something like that ever. The Enterprise was a more touchy feely love centered on being a family and then duty to others. Kate was having a hard time trying to strike a balance of the two in her life.

"If you promise to eat something decent, and not pizza or donuts, you can lie on the couch and watch the telepresentor in my office," Bones offers but Kate is still staring into her coffee. "You with me," he says concerned and she looks at him.

Kate wants to tell him she can't sleep more than two hours before waking up from nightmares and last night was the first time she couldn't control not screaming out. Kate wants to tell him she often has the same dream over and over about being locked in a room with Kirk's dead body. Kate wants to tell him her dream was about Kirk screaming at a woman so badly it terrified her but she doesn't. She knows the Force is telling her something like it has in the past but Bones will never believe her.

"Awesome," she says with less enthusiasm that the word typically implies and decides to keep the nightmares to herself. She follows Bones into his office and he gets her a pillow and blanket. Several minutes later Bones slides more food than Kate could eat in a week in front of her. Eggs, bacon, ham, potatoes, pancakes, sliced apples, bananas, oranges, grapes and yogurt and practically falling off her plate and tray. "You have got to be joking. I only missed eating for a day not a month," Kate says with dismay thinking she needs to eat it all before she gets to leave Sick Bay.

"As long as you are eating you can watch the TP," he says sitting at his desk. He in no way expects her to eat even a fifth of what is on the plate but his is worried about her shutting down. For everything she has gone through both before and since arriving on the Enterprise he is surprised she is as well adjusted as she is; however, her hysterics the night after the party concerns McCoy more than he is letting on. Since she has joined the Enterprise her weight has dropped five pounds and with the recent Khitomer incident another two. Seven pounds on Kate's frame is enormous and added to what shocked everyone when she was in a coma. There were no sweatshirts or coats to cover her tiny frame and the physical toll on her body was plain to see from both events if you looked hard enough. He is really concerned about Kate falling into a depression and plans to keep a close eye on her. With her highly charged personality it could easily go undiagnosed but she is her father's daughter and knows what to hide from whom.

For the next hour or so Kate nibbles at the food and flips through the channels. She can tell it is annoying Bones and tries to stop with the TP and eat. Kate doesn't want to go back in the isolation room and be alone. Kate decides to get her PADD. Without thinking she jumps up to go get it and sways slightly grabbing the desk. Bones notices but lets her go. She is stubborn like her father but does need to get up and move around. As long as Kate walks and doesn't try to run or bend over she feels fine. Kate grabs the PADD and brings it back to Bone's office flipping the TP off. She opens up the messages application and realizes she has her dad's pad and not hers. She eyes Bones feeling guilty but punches in the code to unlock it. Kate scrolls through his messages reading the subject lines looking for something interesting like a message from Carol. She doesn't find anything but comes across the Klingon request through Star Fleet to personally present Kate with the Order of the Bat'leth. She remembers fighting with Kirk about this earlier. Kate looks at the clock and sees it is almost 0900 hours. She drums her fingers deciding what to do. On one hand she knows she should just close the PADD and mind her business but on the other hand she could contact Gorkon and tell him come on over. "That would bring you back quick smart." Kate thinks and giggles.

"What's so funny? You haven't been this quiet ever," Bones remarks staring at her knowing she is up to something.

Kate rolls her eyes and obliges his need for her to be obnoxious by playing a song from the PADD. "Better?" Kate teases but he just rolls his eyes. Kate flips back to the message and decides that she is giving him until 0900 hours and then she will take action. Kate copy's the message to her account and opens up a window.

_** Yo Gorkon,**_

_** Thank you so much for your kind words. I would love to have **_

_** the entire Klingon reception party over for the presentation of**_

_** the Bat'leth Award to Kate. We can do it either here or there.**_

_**We'll call it a party! Comm me when you are ready!**_

_** Jimmy Kirk and the Enterprise gang**_

Kate laughs at the thought of him getting a call that five Klingons are waiting for him in the transporter room. Kate slides the message into the outgoing mail folders and holds her finger over the send button watching the clock. "Kate? Kate," She hears Kirk call as the clock turns to 0900 hours.

"Saved by the bell," Kate says as his head pops through the door. She throws the pad to the side and sits up staring at him not in his uniform.

"What up buttercup?" Kirk says happily in the door smiling at Kate.

Bones stares at Jim and crosses his arms over his chest. "Took care of your business?"

"Yeah," Jim says collapsing in the chair, "well maybe I don't know but you can only go forward right." Bones stares at him thinking about his cryptic answer. Bones knows something is way off with his friend but he also knows Jim does not want Kate part of the conversation. "So are we cleared to go?"

"Yeah, come on kid lets go check you out." Bone says getting up.

"Awesome," Kate jumps up and quickly follows Bones out the door clipping her arm on the jam.

"Careful you all right?" Kirk asks as she rubs her shoulder.

"Right as rain," Kate says. Even if she is pissed at Kirk she is happy to get out of Sick bay. "So you had a good time last night?" Kate asks not exactly snippy but definitely not concerned if he had a good time. Kate is just trying to make sure Kirk doesn't mention her unsteadiness to Bones and screw up her leaving. "So are we adding this to one of Jim and Kate's worst day's ever scrapbook?" Kate jokes with her dad.

"Might have to make this a new chapter called Jim and Kate's worst week ever." He laughs hugging her from behind as they reach the med bed.

Kate jumps up on the table and looks at Bones, "What the fuck Bones? Get that damn thing out of my face." Kate says seeing spots and turns away from the light in her eyes as he checked her pupils. She winces at the pain in her shoulder when she tried to push him away.

"Aside from the smart ass mouth and attitude she appears fine." Bones says scowling. "You gave all of us a scare darlin' but especially him," he kisses her forehead "be nice to him today okay." Bones turns to Jim. "She may have some light sensitivity, dizzy spells, headaches, and balance issues but they should clear up in the next few days to weeks. If you have any problems I want her back immediately." Bones turns to Kate. "No heroics ok. If anything bothers you I want to know about it or you can stay her until I know nothing is bothering you." Kate salutes him smartly with a grin and Bones knows he's going to need a reason once a day to check up on her.

"So ready to get out of this fucking joint," Kate asks assuming his answer will be as yes they will spend the day together.

"Ok you little garbage scowl driver. I have let the last few slide by but they were not unnoticed." Kirk says raising an eyebrow trying to use humor in his reprimand. He still feels guilty that she got hurt and he couldn't protect her. "Things have been way out of control for a while but weeeeee are getting back to some semblance of normal and when you get out of here." Kirk pats her leg. "Besides you and I little girl are going to have a long talk about the Khitomer thing when you get home, so I'd enjoy my time here." Kirks stares at her seriously but Kate knows it will be a completely different conversation as compared to the Jedi shuttle conversation. Kate almost wishes he was pissed because she is starting to feel guilty about getting hurt and she hates that feeling more than any other feeling. The only time you feel guilty is when you do something to someone you love and she is still trying to keep her distance.

"Seriously, I almost died and you want to ground me?" Kate asks shocked swinging her legs back and forth on the edge of the bed not really caring about his answer. It will be what it will be.

"Because you almost died is why I plan to ground you." Kirk says smiling and kisses her forehead. "God I love you but you need to think before you leap. Every hero has a father that obsessively worries about them and I am no different." Kate smiles and realizes how much she is coming to love her dad.

"Bones if she if okay to go home can she go back to school?" Kirk asks. The past week has been a nightmare and now is as good time as any to try and reach the semblance of order he referenced earlier.

"Yeah but I'd suggest for the next week she avoids anything more strenuous than sitting at a desk." Bones' response generates a slew of groans, whines, and bitches from Kate. "You have a major head injury and you don't just bounce back in a day." Bones sees Kate rolling her eyes as his professional medical opinion. "Look we can revaluate in two days but now you can either take it easy yourself or stay here and I'll make sure you do." Bones gives her the choice which he knows she needs. He can tell Kate is slowly accepting others controlling certain aspects of her life but maybe by giving her this choice she will start to trust them more. If it was any other person in his Sick Bay right now he would never be releasing them but with all of Alpha crew knowing her situation she will be monitored closely by everyone no matter where she is. Bones sees her yawn and realizes that she will never stay awake for another six hours of school. Kate may act like she is fine but her body is physically taxed to its limit. He is going to have to make sure everyone realizes that at least for the next week if she falls asleep to just let her be. "Maybe tomorrow will be better. Fresh day an all," Bones changes his first assessment of starting school.

"Sir your brother and his family are requesting to board the Enterprise?" Uhura states questioningly into Kirk's shirt comm. Kate instantly is staring at him waiting for his response along with Uhura and Bones. Kirk knows he is caught lying. He had told everyone he was visiting Sam last night but aside from Kate's feelings he really doesn't give a fuck what they think. He is allowed a personal life which was never their business before Kate and he shouldn't need their permission to have one after Kate.

"Tell him I will contact him when I get to my quarters. Kirk out," Kirk responds clicking off his communication with Uhura.

"You fucking dick. Fuck you and your let's not hide things truth policy," Kate says icily jumping from the bed and running out the door.

"Damn it," Kirk says between his teeth. "Kate," he yells running after her. He narrowly misses her in the turbo lift as the doors close but squeezes his body in at the last second.

"You are a liar," Kate says with hurt in her eyes seeing him board the turbo. She was really trying to be honest with him but if he is going to lie why should she try.

"If you EVER say ANYTHING like that to me again, like you just did in Sick Bay, I will bust you ass into next week." Kirk tone and words hold nothing back in expressing his anger at her disrespecting him in front of another adult in such a manner. His blood is boiling. He takes a step towards her in the small enclosed space. "I never lied to you. I said I had to go out. I was not with Carol or my brother Kate. I was handling grown up business." Kate rolls her eyes and turns away from him facing the side of the turbo childishly. "I'm sorry you don't like it but not telling you what I am doing every second you want to know is not lying. It is called privacy." Kirk explains rigidly closing the topic off from further discussion. He leans against the back of the turbo wall trying to remember that she is sick and may have memory issues to explain her unconscionable behavior right now. If at any other time she had done this, he would have spanked some sense into her right then and there but not this time because of everything she has gone through. After the last spanking she definitely fell into step with the rules and her defiance dropped off sharply.

"Must be nice for privacy to be a right and not a privilege," She snaps back contemptuously and shoots through the turbo lift's doors. Kate knows it is stupid for her to try and run away. The only place to go is their quarters and even if she beats him there he will show up anyways; however the small act of brazenness in running there as he tells her to stop makes her feel better. It gives her control. She palms the door, locks it behind her and goes into her room closing the door. "Shit. Nice Kate. Real mature," Kirk says finally getting to the door and realizing she locked it behind her. He sees that her door is closed and decides to leave her alone. They both need cooler heads right now. He goes into his room to change out of his civvies and emerges dressed in his gold uniform. Kirk checks his time and realizes he only has about two hours before they are leaving Deneva for Farpoint Station and Deneb V so he sits down at his desk to call Sam.

"Jim," Sam Kirk says surprised on the end of the other line. After Sam had left Earth years ago, Jim and he had never been close. Estranged would have been a positive way to describe their relationship. "I had hoped you would comm back." Sam Kirk says and the long pause with Jim not saying anything lets Sam know this was just a polite formality and not a social comm. "Aurelan and I were hoping to get to say good bye before you left," Sam says and when Jim doesn't still reply adds, "and meet our niece. Five years is a long time to wait to see you both again."

"Yeah," Jim finally responds to his question, "but Sam this isn't a really good time. Kate is still recovering and," Jim says tries to come up a more polite excuse than go fuck yourself Sam "we are just getting ready to ship out. I need to be on the bridge actually now. Maybe next time." Kate listens intently from behind her closed door at the conversation. She knew they weren't especially close but Kirk is just shutting him down with every word.

"That's a shame. We really were hoping to see you both before you left."

"Yeah but you know Star Fleet." Jim is struggling for words and ready to end the comm. "So if there is nothing else I will comm. you again when I can."

Sam Kirk knows he has seconds before Jim hangs up and decides on a direct course of action typical of the Kirk bloodline. "Jim, Aurelan and I were talking," Sam says tentatively broaching a subject he wishes was in person than over a comm line. "We were wondering if you would think about sending Kate to live with us for a little while." Sam knows he has about three seconds before Jim explodes but his little brother needs to hear him out. "You are going out to the middle of nowhere and from what I hear Kate needs the stability of a family right now. I am not saying that this would be permanent or anything but we could give her love, stability, and a time to heal from everything that has happened to her. Family should stick together."

Jim is so glad this is a comm line and not a personal visit because he would have knocked his brother on his ass. In his heart, Jim knows his brother's intentions are admirable. Sam and Aurelan have a solid marriage and three sons. They have a home on land and are respected by anyone that knows them but damn it Kate is not their child. Kate overhears the conversation and her heart is pounding out of her chest. "_Please don't do it. Please don't do it_." Kate says quietly from behind her door.

"Sam that is a helluva offer but Kate has a stable family that loves her and is going to stay on the Enterprise," Kirk says authoritatively. "We are going to be fine. She is going to be fine. I appreciate the offer but,"

"I just think that," Sam starts again.

"Don't think. Actually don't say another single word on this subject. I really don't want our first conversation in three years to end with me saying fuck you." Kirk explains locking his eyes on his big brother. "Now unless you have something else to say I really need to get my ship out of this hell hole you call a planet."

"Jim…I just wanted to say good luck. We are planning to move to Earth Colony II in six months so maybe we can get together some time in the future?" Sam rethinks pushing the issue. He does not think his little brother is ready for the responsibility of having a child and maybe more than six months as a father will change his mind. Sam has planted the thought and knows Kirk will take him up on it sooner than later. Kirk was never been one for prolonged responsibility.

"Thank you Sam and good luck yourself. Kirk out," Jim hangs up on his brother silently fuming at his desk.

"Go dad!" Kate whispers and is so relieved to hear that he has no plans in shipping her off to Uncle Sam's or that boarding school Spock explained to her about. The Vulcan showed so little emotion that Kate was unsure if he was serious or just imparting information about her new cover when he told her about it in Sick Bay. Kate would never admit it she was secretly freaking out that that may be that was the grown up business Kirk was attending to last night if he wasn't with Carol. His flat refusal of his brother's plan however, makes her realize she has nothing to worry about. She hears Kirk coming towards her room and she jumps in the bed pretending to be asleep. The door slides open and Kirk kisses her leaving her a note beside the bed. She waits until she hears the door close and reads it.

**Sweetie I gotta go to the bridge. **

** Comm me when you get up.**

** Love Dad.**

Kate lays her back in her bed and truly relaxes for the first time since coming to the Enterprise. If after getting shot, almost dying, calling him a fucking dick head, and violating about a billion of his rules he is not ready to ship her off he probably won't in the foreseeable future. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep hoping it will be peaceful for once.

BRIDGE

"Captain, I am able to execute the departure from Deneva if you require time with your daughter," Spock informs Kirk getting up from the Captain's seat.

"Thanks Spock but Kate and I need to establish some semblance of order and we have two weeks at straight warp to get things worked out. Besides she is sleeping and I miss my chair." Jim says reclining back like it is an easy chair to watch football in.

"Coordinates for Farpoint station laid in Captain," Sulu says glad that Kirk is back at the helm.

"Punch it," Kirk says and they streak away from the worst week of Jim's life. "Any place has got to better than this hell hole."


End file.
